Is This Microphone On?
by ShonenYaoi
Summary: Naruto is a down on his luck comedian, and when he finally gets his big break he accidentally winds up in a brothel and bought for 2 million yen by the biggest yakuza. He may be in for more than just a joke or two! SasuNaru ItaNaru NejiNaru GaaNaru, alot
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from ShonenYaoi! I've been thinking about this story for a while, but just recently got down to putting it in notes. So, now since my self-proclaimed 'vacation' is over, I'ma start typing again, hope you guys didn't miss me too much! Just kidding!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, all characters associated with Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto! The story line is mine, but our blond uke, sadly, isn't mine.**

**Rating M: For cursing, violence, suggestive themes, and lemons in later chapters.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, ( a lot of one-sided pairings a long the way as well.)**

**Summary: Naruto is a down on his luck comedian who just got his big break, but when he accidentally winds up at a brothel, and is bought for two million yen by the biggest yakuza, Uchiha Sasuke, he may be in for more than just a joke or two!**

**Contains boyXboy! If you don't like, then don't continue to read on or my yaoi imprinted words will rape your corneas! **

**Chapter one: Is this microphone on?**

**Is This Microphone On?**

A cold breath formed into a small cloud and quickly vanished as the small blond huddled into himself to keep from freezing to death in the near freezing temperatures. His golden spikes nearly icicles at the ends and his tan cheeks, scarred with three thin lines, red and rosy looking from the cold wind nipping at them. He rubbed his exposed and red hands over his thinly layered arms in an attempt to create a bit of friction, thus resulting in warmth.

_Gosh dammit, where is that bastard! Che, Kakashi…so like you to leave me here, basically a human popsicle, while you take your sweet time getting your ass over here. Heh, if he were any slower he would be inanimate…hehe…Augh, that was a horrible joke…_

Hatake Kakashi was his manager. That's right, a man that was late enough you'd assume he was pregnant, was his manager. He, as in Uzuamki Naruto, was an up and coming comedian; or so he presumed. The fact that most of his jokes were over zealous and that he told them like he was a horrible voice actor for anime, didn't really make him much of a big hit with the crowds, but today was his big break. This was the day that his manager, Kakashi, would meet him at the location of his biggest gig yet and prep him to make sure he was ready. Naruto always seemed to get last minute jitters, and the fact that that man could easily do away with them really made him an excellent asset to the blond.

_If only that guy could find his way here… _

He had been waiting outside of the theatre for more than an hour. Glancing at his watch, the blond looked back up and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet with an anxious feeling churning in his stomach.

Firstly, there was no way for Kakashi to contact him unless it was on a payphone, because if you're down on your luck, the best thing to do is survive off of tic-tacs and not spend ridiculous money on a small telephone when a payphone is just a bit away and cost only fifty cents.

Secondly, being dressed in only a small fleece jacket and torn jeans doesn't exactly mean that you're 'warm'; Naruto has read before that hypothermia does kill, but only at an increasingly 'high' rate.

Lastly, the people are starting to pour in, and the looks that some of them are giving him are ones that could be mistaken for 'cannibalistic', and damn are they dressed in nice clothes and some even with a body guard or two.

Naruto took a step foreword, then backwards, and moved forward once again to get a better view of the road ahead, just hoping to see a silver buggy chugging it's way up the sidewalk. Yes, Kakashi was a terrible driver. Its hard to drive with only one eye while the other is being covered by a head-band with 'concentration!' written boldly and proudly across the grey material that seemed to match the man's spiky and gravity defying hair to a 'T'.

The blond felt an achingly painful stare on the side of his face, and couldn't help but turn his body in the direction of the stare. His head, soon following after his body, to knit his eyebrows together in disgruntlement.

The man's eyes seem to widen in an almost mock of surprise, but the way his features quickly changed to stoic it appeared real in a comical sense. The male was pale and the fluorescent light seemed to favor the color of his skin making it almost glow, while his raven locks seemed to contrast his skin tone, yet at the same time complementing it immensely. His eyes darker than coal and stern looking. He was, to be quite frank, immensely handsome, he must be the biggest heartthrob in Japan. He had a face that could match a Greek statue of a God. His hakama dark, matching his eyes and making his skin seem cold to touch, like he were some kind of ghost.

A sneer appeared on the pale face, causing the comedian's blood to boil. Naruto could care less about biting his tongue with someone he just met. If meeting someone new means staring the skin off of someone's face then looking at them like last months dinner, then to hell with being nice!

"What you lookin' at with all that ugly on your face?!" Naruto jeered at the taller man who seemed to be taken aback by his rude remark. Two people appeared from behind the unfamiliar man and cracked their knuckles distastefully at the blond.

_Uh-oh_. The blond thought as he ran inside and flung himself to the first door he saw, which took him back stage where it seemed like all the acts after him where prepping up. Naruto's eyes grew wide with perplexity. Was this how people got ready for their acts? He sure hoped not. Some where getting their nipples rubbed with Vaseline, while others where casually fixing a kitten collar around their necks.

A blush tinted the tan face as a girl took off her top and exposed herself before sitting on a wooden square. _Wonder what the hell she's doing…hope it has nothing to do with ping-pong balls…_

Naruto looked at his watch, a little pissed that it was five minutes before his act and his manager still had as of yet to make an appearance. The blond walked up to a man dressed in a butler like tuxedo. He had a microphone in his hand and was waiting by an area that lead out to the main stage and was only kept from the publics' view by a red curtain. It was Naruto's guess that he was the host of this comedy theatre.

As soon as Naruto closed in on the man, he walked out onto the stage and bowed at everyone before pointing a finger at the blond; making a jester for the comedian to come towards him.

_Welp, guess it's show time! _

Naruto did a last few minute quirks and made his way out onto the stage in a slight jog, waving at everyone with a goofy grin on his face exposing white and naturally straight teeth.

Looking at the taller male, and snickering at his thin awkward mustache; Naruto took the microphone out of the older man's hand. The man tugged on his sleeve a couple of times before taking a step back and cupping his hands behind his back.

"Hey! What's up Tokyo!" Naruto yelled out to a very unresponsive crowd. A few of them looked at him in confusion while others simply tapped lightly at the arm rest of their seats.

"What? Y'all scared? C'mon I'm five foot four, can't be that cynical looking to you big guys." The blond took a chance to skim the audience with his sapphire eyes and realized that it was all males except for one, but she looked like Carrot Top, and does that honestly count as a woman?

"Um, anyways…Let's carry on," Moving across the stage with his head down, he stopped when he got to the edge and looked over at an open section that only occupied two males and one of them being a male with white hair and purple eyes. The other male was that raven bastard from earlier gazing at him with animalistic eyes, like he was getting ready for an attack. To Naruto, that meant tomatoes being thrown in his direction, "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto born in Sapporo, and I personally believe that Cher is Bigfoot."

A slight snicker caught Naruto's attention, and his eyes beamed, resulting in a face splitting smile. " Hey! See? That guy knows what I'm talking about!" He hollered, pointing a tan finger out at the crowd at any given person. "Well, I only believe that beca-"

"Five thousand." The blue eyes snapped over to an older looking gentleman who held up a card with a number unreadable to him at Naruto's distance.

"Um, odd, but okay. If you guys want to talk about numbers then, I'll tell you a story. So I was like 'It's over Nine-thousand!' And I totally broke my sc-"

"Seven-thousand." A raspy voice called out, making the already confused blond unsure of what to say next.

"Seems like a step backwards, but alright…" Feeling a bit hot, Naruto unzipped his jacket and disposed of the orange fleece on the side of the stage, revealing a tight blue short sleeved shirt that showed off his thin frame.

"Twenty-thousand." Another random voice hollered

"Thirty-thousand" The raspy voice once again bellowed.

"Fifty-thousand." A different male called out.

"Damn, what is up with you guys and numbers? Do you see an A.T.M. machine around here?" Asked Naruto, who felt like he was talking to himself more than the hundreds of people seated in the theatre.

"One hundred thousand." Called a deep silky voice from the only part of the theatre that was seemingly not crowded. Head by head, they turned in the direction of the voice, and all eyes that looked were met with a stoic face that held up a white card with the simple number '9' printed in black in the middle.

The crowd was silent for a moment before an older male, the same one with the raspy voice called out, "One hundred-fifty thousand!"

A couple of gasp erupted from the audience, and the blond on stage took a chance to look at the owner of the hoarse voice. He was rather old, had a prominent mole on the right side of his nose, and a jagged scar running down his right cheek. A sweat visibly ran down from the old man's forehead and gathered into a drop at the edge of his jaw line.

"Five hundred thousand." The deep voice coolly called.

"O-one million!" Called out the male with the mole with much panic in his voice.

Naruto blinked at the crowd; sure as hell that this wasn't his day and that all beings visible, invisible, tangible, and intangible hated him. His audience apparently had a bad case of Tourettes and A.D.D. When his eyes trailed up to the empty section that occupied that pale man, he noticed that white haired boy was gone.

Blue eyes skimmed the theatre only to find the purple eyed male with his hand on the shoulder of the older gentleman that bore the jagged scar on his cheek. The older male looked terrified as he stood up and was practically dragged along by the young white haired man.

"Two million." The raven in the back declared for the last time, not even bothering to hold up his card. His eyes followed the old man and his companion as they made their way out before snapping his glare back at the blond on the stage, who flinched noticeably before turning away from the heated stare.

"Is this microphone on? Testing one-two-three." Naruto's voice died out as the microphone was snatched from his possession and back into the butler looking male's hand.

"Going once, Going twice…," There was a silent pause in the theatre. "Sold! Sold to Mr. Uchiha Sasuke! Please come to the back to claim your prize and write your check!" Naruto suddenly felt himself being pushed to the side of the stage, and looked out at the crowd and realized no one was clapping.

_Aw crap, this gig was a bust. Not even a single clap, let alone the standing ovation I was hoping for._

The blond wound up following the old man because he had no idea where he was suppose to go.

This was probably the worst gig of his life. He's been booed off of stages, things thrown at him, but never has he had such an unresponsive crowd that only wished to shout numbers at him. Naruto groaned in displeasure as he looked up at the ceiling, cursing his inability to make a crowd amused. His attention was finally caught when he felt something clamp around his neck.

"What the hell is this!?" Screamed Naruto, as he clawed at the leather material.

_Ting-a-ling._

"Oh hell no! Uzumaki Naruto isn't into entertaining people _this _way!" He tore the collar off of his neck and tossed it to the floor, resulting in more noise from the bell that was on the choker.

"Put it on." A twitch came to the blue eyes, as he wiped his body around to come face to face with the pale man from earlier.

"Heh, my ass! You put it on! What the hell do I look like?!" Naruto yelled as he bent his arms and clenched his fist in anger.

"That's a stupid question," A slight frown imprinted itself on the pale lips, "Mine, of course."

"What? Is suppose to be some kind of pick-up line?! This is not Burger King, you can't have it your way. 'Sides I'm a male, go get yourself an ape, or someone of your own species." Naruto was just about to walk away when a strong hand planted itself on his shoulder and pulled him back. Blue eyes widen as he twisted his head to meet with _very_ unpleasant ebony eyes and a deep scowl.

"Either you come with me, or I'll simply kill you." Stopping dead in his tracks, Naruto was quick to switch his walking direction with that kind of motivation.

"Well, I don't mind coming with you for a couple of minutes. Maybe for some tea?" He followed the taller male out from behind the back stage area, and before the Uchiha left with the blond he tossed the check at the butler who flailed his arms to grab the paper.

Once they got outside, Naruto looked around for the silver buggy, but to his dismay didn't see anything silver anywhere. It was just a bunch of black cars that varied in length. A long black car stopped in front of him, and Sasuke looked at the door before looking back at the young blond male.

"What?"

"Open the door."

"See here, I'm not going to be doi-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting boss." Both heads snapped to the white haired male making their way over to the car in a brisk jog. When he got to the car, that's when Naruto noticed the shark like teeth protruding out from between the lips. The purple eyed man opened the door and stood to the side as the Uchiha indolently stepped in. Naruto looked inside the car than back up at the male dressed in a purple shirt with buckles around his abdomen.

"Well? Before you." The shark like male said calmly, taking the time to smile at the blond, once again revealing sharpened teeth.

"Wait, I'm not going in there unless I know where I'm going!" Exclaimed the blond, as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms in the cold weather.

"Get in or I'll kill you." The two males heard an impatient voice call from inside of the car.

"Well, it is getting kind of chilly…" The small male laughed nervously as he stepped inside of the automobile and took the opposite row of seats from the Uchiha. After the white haired male joined them, they slowly began driving off.

"Suigetsu," The shark-like boy looked over at the Uchiha and titled his head in acknowledgment, " You have something on your cheek."

Suigetsu reached up with two fingers and felt around on his pale cheek before coming across a liquid on his face. Glancing at his fingers, a smirk came across his face as he wiped the red substance on the brown leather belt that was clinging onto his white pants.

"My bad boss, didn't mean to bring that with me." He apologized as he took his fingers and wiped the rest of the blood off his face.

"Ok, question," Naruto said, raising his hand like a school child, "Why are you calling this jerk 'Boss'? And why do you keep threatening to kill me? What are you some kind of yakuza?!" Adding a heartfelt laughter, the blond slapped at his knee and held his side with his other hand.

"You're kidding, right? You're just saying that because you hate to breathe, or are you just really stupid?" Asked Suigetsu, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. Meanwhile, a threatening smirk was on the pale face of the Uchiha. The laughter coming from the blond stopped, and a worried looked quickly replaced the happy expression he just had.

"Well, no, er…Explain this to me…" Naruto asked, hopelessly confused.

"This," Pointing at the raven next to him, Suigetsu grinned, "Is Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest souban in Japan. I don't think that after that last sentence that I honestly need to point out that if he says he'll kill you, that he'll do it. I believe that boss's humor here is quite cruel. He often mistakes violence for laughter."

"So…What's a yakuza dude doing in a comedy club?" Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at each other, both of them arching delicate eyebrows in a puzzled manner.

"Um, kid, that wasn't a comedy club," Naruto's head cocked to the side in slight bewilderment as his eyes narrowed into tiny slits at the shark like male, "That was a brothel…"

"A whaaat!?" Shrieked the blond as his jaw dropped down to his ankles, his eyes as big as saucers, and his hands gripping at his face in horror.

"I bought you regardless of whether you where there to prostitute or do some comedy act."

"Oh no no no…I'm a comedian, not some gangster's play thing." Naruto said, waging his finger at the yakuza leader, whilst still attempting to regain back some, if not all, of his composure.

Sasuke reached up an cracked his neck with a quick jerk while using his hand to massage away any pain. He looked up at the blond through stoic eyes. "Oh really? How do you plan on paying back that two million yen that I spent on you?"

"I-I'll do anything besides be your ass buddy, pal! Look, I'm good at cleaning, I can organize stuff; hell, I'll pick your nose for a quarter an hour!" Naruto begged as he nervously reached up to tug and twirl at one of the golden spikes on top of his head.

The car came to a stop, and the staring contest between Sasuke and Naruto quickly came to an end as the blond jerked his head to the side nervously.

_I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I'd rather die than become some ass slave to a yakuza…Oh hell! Either way I'ma diiiiieeee!_

"We're here Uchiha-sama." The door opened and revealed a short man dressed in tuxedo, who turned to the side and bowed as Sasuke got out, followed by Suigetsu. Sasuke turned around and looked back into the car in agitation.

"Get your ass out here, now." Naruto scrambled up off the leather seats and dove for the cold embracing outside.

"So, verdict, dude?" Asked the blond as he sheepishly kicked at a pebble on the ground, trying to look cute, as a way to influence the man to succumb to his wish.

Suigetsu looked at his boss, who turned away from the two and began walking towards his huge mansion.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be my secretary, my maid, my cook, my accountant, my butler, hell you'll even be my plumber. I hope you're experienced in many fields, for if you shall fail at any given task…I'm pretty sure you know what I'll be after."

Naruto dug into his wallet, and opened it up with a frown deeply imprinted on his delicate features. "Um, dude, I only have two dollars and a bunch of pennies. So, even if this is what you're going to be after, it's not going to be much." Suigetsu took the chance to slap the blond in the back of his head, and push him forward so he was closer to the raven.

"No not your money, I could simply kill you and get an offer off of your organs," The blond sucked at his tongue, trying desperately to swallow, but only managed to make a slight whimpering sound, "What I want is-Well, you'll find out sooner or later."

The shark-like man ran up and opened the door, letting the Uchiha walk in as well as the blond, growling at him as he passed. Naruto looked around and felt like he was stuck in a medieval house that let the children go nuts with the black and red paint.

"Che, dude, where do you go shopping at? Death, Bats, and Beyond the Grave?" Asked Naruto, as he looked out at the dark living room that was decorated in black and red furniture and ornaments. _Ha, I'm so writing that one down._

"Stop calling the boss 'dude'!" Cried Suigetsu, who once again slapped the blond across the back of his head.

"Gee, sorry, what the hell should I call him then?" Rubbing at the back of his head, Naruto didn't notice the raven walking out of the room.

"Sasuke-sama, Uchiha-sama, at least Sasuke-_san_. Don't be so informal with him, what the hell is wrong with you?" The white haired man crossed his arms and looked down the long hallway that his boss just disappeared in.

"Oh, pft, like hell I'd ever add _sama_ to _anyone's _name," Naruto looked around before saying in a quite whisper, "He's going to get Sasuke and that's it…"

The taller male shrugged and smirked at the blond, "Sure, you're funeral."

"Oookay..Well, where do I sleep? It's not in a coffin, right?"

"Whatever, just find yourself a nice comfortable couch." Suigetsu said as he walked down the hallway, after his boss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A grey haired man stood outside of the comedy club, blowing inside of his cupped hands in an attempt to keep them warm. The show was over and Kakashi had to take the blonde's place and dance for a thirty minutes in front of a crowd that'd think a pie to the face was hilarious.

_Stupid Naruto, where are you?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A souban is the head of a yakuza clan.

And Death, Bats, and Beyond the Grave is suppose to be making fun of Bed, Baths, and Beyond. Thank for if you actually got it the first time reading it!

I also made him from Sapporo 'cause that's known as the birth place of miso ramen!

**Next chapter: Don't let your school life interfere with your mob life.**

**Welp, I'ma try and update as often as I can! Since I'm done vacationing, I'ma be typing a when the sun goes down. **

**Please read and review! I'd like to know if this story is going into a right direction!**

**~ShonenYaoi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Is this Microphone on, and I'm your host ShonenYaoi! Wooo! I like the way this story is coming out inside of my head, and I'm sure you will too! Well, let's get on with the story! I know people don't read what I have to say anyways! D: **

**P.S. Sorry for the amount of time it took me to update. D:**

**Chapter 2: Don't let your school life interfere with your mob life.**

Is This Microphone On?

Upon finding his boss, Suigetsu sat down across from him and stared with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Boss, I can't believe you honestly bought him, he's an idiot. You've been going to that brothel for five years just…watchin', now you actually decide to buy something, and it's that moron?" Sasuke rested his head on his hand, and stared at his comrade through placid eyes.

"You know why I've been going there for so long, and now nor ever are you going to question my motives, or my decisions."

"But, I think you just bought him since he's a blond hair blue eyed one, right?"

The Uchiha slowly closed his eyes, and the image of a spiky blond haired, big blue eyed figure stood directly in front of his tired and mangled form appeared.

_They were in a dark alleyway, but the blonde's eyes were more filled with worry, than they were fear. He held out a steaming pot of tonjiru, and smiled brightly as he set it down in front of the raven, and stepped back._

"_As long as you're here, I can come everyday and drop off stuff for you. You'd like that, right?" The Uchiha raised his head to the blond, his eyes badly swollen, only being able to make out minor details of the person standing right in front of him, so he slowly nodded. _

_The figure knelt down and gently grasped his hands, causing the raven to stiffen significantly, barely able to hold himself back from attacking the kind boy. Chopsticks were calmly placed in his hands, and the blond stood up once again, and smiled with delight as the raven attacked the bowl. _

"_Oh crap, I'ma be late!" Cried the young blond boy._

"_Wait, what's your na-" The raven looked up and didn't see an outline of anyone, and slowly chewed on a pork piece, "He's gone…"_

"_**Boss…Boss!"**_

"What?" Snapped Sasuke as his eyes glared at the shark-like boy in displeasure.

"Uh, nothing, sorry to have disturbed you." Suigetsu stood up and left his office, letting the Uchiha return to his paper work.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Startled from a dream, the blond sat up too fast and rolled off of the couch, landing hard on the red carpeted floor beneath him.

"Ooph! Ow…," Naruto sat up and rubbed sorely at his head, he looked at the gray covers that entangled his small form and raised an eyebrow at them. _How the hell did this get here?_ Shrugging, the blond tossed it off of himself and stood up looking around.

_Holly hell, it wasn't a dream…_Blue eyes looked around the mansion in somewhat distraught horror, unsure of what mess he got himself into _this _time. He didn't have time to think about that, he wanted to know what kind of person this _Sasuk_e was, so he decided to explore the mansion. It was six o'clock in the morning, and he didn't attend class until eight, so two whole hours of traversing this huge place.

Naruto flicked a piece of lint off of his fleece jacket._ That's not going to be enough time…_

Tip-toeing up the stairs, Naruto flinched at every squeaky noise that erupted from the wooden steps. He'd stay still and strain his ears to listen for someone loading a gun. After getting to the top of the stairs, he looked in three directions, trying to make a decision on which route to take.

He shrugged and walked into the closest door, and he apparently walked into the Uchiha's art gallery. There were big pictures hanging on the wall, some had faces of people, and others had faces of people, but with a big red 'X' marking the picture.

There was a statue in the middle of the room, and Naruto dropped his body next to it, and folded his legs, resting up against the marble statue. A sound startled Naruto, causing him to retract away from the art piece, and notice that there was a small door opened on the side of the statue's leg. His blue eyes widened with fear, and surprise.

_A-A gun!_ The blonde's mind screamed, he jumped away from it, and started at it for a few seconds, before approaching it again in a low crawl. He reached out and caressed the cold silver metal, before taking it completely in his hands and fiddling around with it. He pointed it out and closed one eye and pretended to shoot at one of the faces on the wall, mouthing out a _Pow! Pow!_

"Wow this is sweet! I could totally become a pro at thi-"

_Bang!_ Naruto dropped the gun and stared at the bullet hole in the wall with panic in his eyes. The door to the room flew open and Suigetsu rushed in wielding a giant sword, and behind him calmly approached the Uchiha.

The blond looked at the gun, then at the compartment on the statue, then out at the raven, who at the moment was scowling at him with annoyance.

"Uuuh, I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!" Suigetsu let out a sharp breath of air, and latched his sword onto his back and closed in on the blond. Once he stood nearly an inch away from the smaller boy, he ducked down and grabbed the gun. Naruto flinched, raising his arm in front of his face to shield his head, "I'm sorry! Don't shoot! I smell horrible when dead!"

"You smell horrible alive." Suigetsu turned around and eyed his boss that was walking into the room, his arms stuffed into the sleeves of his dark blue hakama. Naruto slowly let his arm dropped down to his side and looked out at the raven as well.

"Hey… I'm wearing some pretty good cologne?" Naruto said in a whisper as he turned his head to sniff at his shirt.

"I'm wondering what the hell you are doing in this room at this hour in the morning, or in it at _all_." Obsidian eyes narrowed onto the blond, finding him a little bit _too_ curious for his own good.

"I was just looking around, I thought I was being careful, but…" Naruto fiddled with a loose lock on his head, twirling it and patting it back down to twirl it again.

"Yeah, nothing screams careful like a bullet through my fucking wall…" The Uchiha chimed in as his hand caressed the bullet hole in his red painted wall.

Suigetsu pushed the blond away from the statue and put the gun back into it's secret compartment, before walking out of the room mumbling under his breath. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, before trying to sneak past the Uchiha and out of the room.

"You stay right there." Naruto stopped, so close to the door too. The Uchiha approached him with slow moving feet, his eyes staring at the blond, unblinking.

"U-Um, yes?" Naruto turned around to face the Uchiha with a strained smile on his face.

"Go make me coffee, black. If I taste a single block of sugar, you'll be wearing the coffee on your face."

"A-Ah, sure." Sasuke pushed past the smaller boy and made his way to his office. Naruto walked down stairs and went to search for the kitchen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke drummed his fingers impatiently on his shiny wooden desk; it's been nearly an hour and a half later, and still no sign of the blond. He was just about to push a button that could have him either killed or dragged into his office kicking and screaming, but suddenly his door flew open and a panting whiskered boy busted in holding a mug of coffee.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Uchiha asked irritably. The blond knitted his eyebrows together before walking up to the desk and slamming the coffee onto the shiny surface, letting a few drops escape out of the black mug.

"Well, firstly, trying to find your kitchen was like trying to find a tick in a thicket of pubes," Naruto cried, with his hands moving in various ways to express his frustration, " and afterwards, I had no idea where the coffee was, so little ol' me had to search everywhere for your stupid demand of coffee, ever heard of (_1)_MoonCoins? Oh yeah, and you never did tell me which room was your office, so poking my head into every room also became a part of my never ending trek to find your damned office!" Naruto slammed his small hand on the Uchiha's desk, and gritted his teeth at the calm expression on the older male's face.

"Well, it ended now." The raven picked up the cup and took a sip. His eyes grew slightly wide as he took the cup to his lips again, and started chugging the liquid like it was water. Naruto arched both of his eyebrows and his eyes grew large. _Wouldn't that usually __**burn**__ the average person?_

"Um, I have to get ready for school." Naruto said, looking at his watch.

"I've decided not to kill you." The Uchiha said as his finger drummed noiselessly on the side of his mug.

"Oh, wow, how unlucky of me." Blue eyes rolled in agitation. He, at this point, was already wishing for the sweet mercy of death.

"Unlucky? That's not how it hit me. Especially the way I kill." He stated, glancing from the dark mug to the small blond boy.

"I need to go to school, I have class in thirty minutes." Naruto drawled out, almost begging.

"School?" Sasuke raised his dark eyes from his coffee mug to look at the blond.

"Yeah, I take college classes." A proud smirk tugged at the young man's lips, and he placed his hands on his hips. Yeah, he may be sixty thousand American dollars in the hole, plus his debt with this yakuza, but at least he can try to pursue his dreams.

The Uchiha took his cell phone into his hand and turned his chair away from the blond, muffling his voice during his conversation, which was kind of quick to Naruto's standards. Naruto stiffened as the sound of Sasuke's phone closing erupted through the large office.

The door of Sasuke's office opened and a line of people came in, first it was Suigetsu, who glowered at the blond before turning his head away. After him, it was a dog like looking male with tanned skin and spiky dark brown hair. Following him was a tall fair skinned male with a high ponytail tied at the top of his head, his hands were shoved into his pants, and he looked like he just got woken up.

Naruto's eyes twitched as the last one came in, he was clad in a green tight jump suit, eyebrows the size of cinder blocks rested atop of his awkwardly _too_ round of eyes. His hair, cut into the shape of a bowl, and his hands covered in white medical wrap.

"Suigetsu, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee," Sasuke said as his finger groggily pointed to each person in turn, "Hurry up and pick one."

Naruto's head turned towards the Uchiha, who he just noticed wasn't in a hakama anymore, but he was in a very lavish black suit. His hair still the same way it was before, two long bangs hanging over the side of his face while shorter bangs hung in over his pale forehead. His pitch black hair in the back spiked indefinably.

"You know," The blond started, getting everyone's attention, "All of these guys look like some type of animal, did you ever notice that?"

"I could care less for it, they are the best at what they do regardless of looks. As long as they do their job, they're free to look like a baboon's ass." Sasuke responded, waving a dismissing hand.

Naruto ignored the deep voice coming from behind him and pointed to Suigetsu, "You look like a shark," He then pointed to the next one beside him, "You look like a dog," His finger moved to the next person, "You look like a deer…," He then traced his tan finger on the outline of the last one, feeling his eye twitch, "You look like something I want to hit with a rock."

"How kind of you to judge us like that," Suigetsu said, his voice full of disdain. Naruto smiled sheepishly at the white haired male, knowing that was someone he'd never want to be with alone.

"Quit wasting time, and pick one already." Said the Uchiha, who rubbed two fingers at his temple.

"Why do I have to pick one?" Asked Naruto, turning around to face the Uchiha.

"I want him to watch you, if you even look like you're about to make a break for it, I told them to immobilize you, any way is fine with me, and drag you back."

"O-oh…" A sweat formed at the tip of Naruto's hairline as he focused his eyes back onto the workers of the Uchiha. He slowly raised a shaky finger and pointed at the dog looking one whose eyes immediately ran up to the ceiling and let out a harsh sigh.

"Kiba, get ready, you're leaving with him."

"Yeah, boss." Kiba spoke, revealing his sharp canines as he smiled at the raven.

"When you get back Naruto, be prepared to clean." The Uchiha said as he nonchalantly tossed a balled up piece of paper on the ground.

"Sure…" Naruto left the room, followed closely by Kiba.

Sasuke nodded at his employees before saying, "Go crazy, make sure he'll be cleaning for weeks."

His worker, the one dressed in green, also known as Rock Lee, stood up and flipped the chair he was sitting in before shouting cheers and running around the room.

"I said go crazy, not break shit. Sit your ass down before I kill you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kiba followed behind Naruto the whole time, and if Naruto could say it bluntly he'd tell him it was kind of suspicious looking. A guy dressed in a black suit, his jacket open, his tie loosely done, and his white button up shirt a mess, and dark sunglasses on following a small blond for three blocks looks suspicious to the on-looking eyes. It's not like he was even walking beside him, he was a good ten feet away from him.

"So, Kiba was it?" The blond called behind him, getting a _Hmph_ as a response, "Okay, glad we had this conversation…" He mumbled underneath his breath as he approached his college gates. He noticed his friend standing at the gates and started running towards him, and felt himself stopped almost immediately.

"Hey Ne- GAH!" Naruto called, before being stopped dead in his tracks. A strong arm clamped around his neck and had successfully put him into a headlock, constricting his air supply.

"Don't run, remember what the boss said." Kiba said, smirking at the now red whiskered face. The blond frantically nodded his head, and when he was released sucked in air like it was the newest trend. Naruto coughed a few times before standing up, rubbing at his throat.

"I wasn't going to make a-ugh-a run for it! I was about to go to my friend!" Kiba turned towards the direction of the gates and noticed a tall male leaning against the brick wall. His hair was long and light brown, tied elegantly at the end, his eyes milky white, matching his pale complexion. The tall male slowly turned his head towards them, and frowned at the dog-like boy, before quickly sporting a smirk at the blond who approached him.

"Hi Neji!" Naruto yelled as he waved happily at his companion who waved back, his other hand rubbing tirelessly at his throat. White eyes narrowed at the approaching male, who was doing the same to him.

"Hyuuga" Kiba spat out with discontent.

"One of Uchiha's dog, I presume?" Neji asked in amusement,

"What'd you say!?" Kiba said, about to launch himself at the Hyuuga, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand planted on his face.

"You two know each other?" Neji rolled up the sleeves of his white button up calmly, and turned towards the dog-like male.

"Not exactly, in a way you can say we do." Neji replied.

"I'm not here to fight you, only here to do my job." Kiba scoffed, as he rammed his hands into his pants. He turned away from the duo and kicked at a rock.

Naruto blinked up at both of them in confusion, "Whatever, let's just go before class starts." Neji sent a heated stare at Kiba before walking off with Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

During class Neji leaned over to the blond and whispered, "What's he following you for?" He turned around and glared at the messy man who was seated behind them with his feet on the desk and leaning his chair on two legs.

Naruto shrugged, "Who knows?"

"You're saying you don't know him?" Neji asked incredulously.

"Oh ye-yeah, I do, he's a cousin of a friend of mine." Naruto lied, avoiding eye contact with the pale man beside him.

"Stick to telling jokes on stage, who is he really?"

"Y-you don't believe me N-Neji?" Naruto asked, turning his head to face Neji with an incredibly innocent looking face, if you stared hard enough you'd see a sappy background behind him. He brought a thumb up to his bottom lip, willing slight tears to appear at the brim of his eyes, "You'd think I'd lie to you, Neji?"

The brunettes eyes widened a fraction as his turned his head away and dropped his face into his hands, "No, I don't Naruto."

Naruto could feel the devil wings poking out of his back, and smiled wickedly._ Hehe, I win._

Behind him Kiba raised an eyebrow at the blond.

Naruto giggled innocently into his hand, looking over at his friend. The creaking of the classroom door opening didn't catch his attention, but what caught his attention was everyone's reaction to the door opening, because the room was louder than what it usually was.

Naruto looked over at the classroom door, and an angry looking Uchiha was standing at the front of the class with a dark coffee mug in his hand looking around. Kiba shot up and bowed at his boss, who finally acknowledged him, and gave a slight nod. He walked up to the blond and tugged him up by his arm.

"Ow, S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Blue eyes grew wide as he spoke to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked past the blond and at the Hyuuga for a quick second before glancing back to the younger boy.

"I'm out of coffee." Sasuke raised the mug in front of the blonde's face to prove his point.

"Remind me to write it in my journal the next time I give a crap. Go make some more for yourself!" Naruto whispered harshly at the yakuza. Sasuke's eye's narrowed, he reached out and grasped the blond by the shoulder earning a sharp yelp from the boy.

Neji roughly pushed himself upwards and stood in between the raven and his friend. Sasuke diverted his eyes to his dog like employee and gave a slight nod. Kiba, reacting to his boss's order, cut a hand in between Hyuuga and Naruto, glaring intensely at the white eyed man.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Neji asked, looking over his shoulder at his companion.

"Y-yeah." Naruto rubbed sorely at his shoulder and sent a glare in the yakuza's direction.

Each stood there glaring at one another for a brief moment before Sasuke tore his eyes away first and began walking to the door.

"Let's go Naruto. Kiba." Neji sat back down, and Kiba sent a malicious smile at the blond, basically coercing him into following his boss. He knew it would work, or the stupid boy wouldn't be staring at him with those blue eyes like that. Just as he predicted, Naruto turned his heel and began following the Uchiha out of the classroom. As he left, a voice followed behind him saying, "Did anyone else just see that?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Blue eyes grew wide as the blond stepped inside of the Uchiha mansion to find the place a dump. One big filthy dump. Papers thrown everywhere, books laid on the ground, clothes scattered about.

"What the hell? I've barely been gone for an hour!" Naruto slapped himself in the forehead and wondered how long it was going to take him to clean this. An hour? Two hours? A day? He found himself falling to his knees and gathering the mess that surrounded his feet into a pile. He felt like crying at the moment. How devious of them.

"Worry about it later." He heard the deep voice of the Uchiha say. "Right now, go make me my coffee, I'll be up in my office." The Uchiha set his mug down next to the blonde's balled fist and walked up the steps with Kiba following behind him.

Naruto clutched onto a piece of paper as hard as he could, and seethed his teeth. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen murmuring, "Just let it go. It's all the more funny for me… more material for the stage…that's right…wait for the voices…shh…."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Making his way up the steps, Naruto looked into the coffee wondering how his spit would taste. Did it have a distinct flavor? Would the Uchiha taste it? And if so, would he be fast enough to dodge a speeding bullet?

His thoughts were cut short when he stood in front of the office door and peeked his head inside. He saw the Uchiha shifting glances at some paperwork from behind his shiny wooden desk, Kiba leaning on the wall to the side, and Shikamaru sitting down behind Sasuke with his head tilted back and eyes closed. Naruto took small steps inside before striding towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up from his papers then at the coffee mug that was placed in front of him. Naruto backed up and forced a small grin on his face.

"Back up." Growled out the Uchiha. Naruto's eyes widened as he took two small steps backwards.

The yakuza stood up and away from his desk. Finally, Naruto had a chance to trace him with is eyes, and a small grin appeared on his face when he saw a certain 'lump' down south.

"Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" The small grin quickly turned into a full blown smile as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Kiba looked up and arched his eyebrow, "What are you? A pervert?", Asked Kiba, from his corner.

Blue eyes turned to meet the voice and gave a shrug, "Well, I'm not saying that I'm a pervert, but I _do _have to delete the history off of my internet every three days."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached for the waist of his pants and pulled out a pistol from his pants and pointed it at the blond.

"Oh my God! It's actually a gun!", Cried Naruto, throwing his hands in the air. Kiba gave a quick glance at the small boy, who was squeezing his eyes shut. Shikamaru was alert and watching as well.

"I knew you must've been working for someone. You must be an actor, and a damn good one at that. No one can actually be as stupid as _you_. Roaming around like that, and finding my secret compartment, on top of which, all for Hyuuga? That's just something I can't accept. So, curtain downs, Naruto." Sasuke pointed his gun at the blonde's forehead, and slowly moved it down so it was aiming at his right shoulder. He pulled the trigger and Naruto braced himself.

Naruto heard a gun shot and another that quickly followed the first one. No pain came to him, and he slowly opened one eye to see the raven glaring at Kiba. Kiba was standing there with his gun in hand, and his eyes narrowed at the wall.

Naruto finally opened both of his eyes and looked around. There were two dented bullets on the other side of the room, and Shikamaru's eyes were wide and his eyebrows both arched.

"What's the meaning of this?" Questioned Kiba's boss who set his gun down on the desk.

"I'm certain that he doesn't work for Hyuuga." Kiba declared, as he returned his gun to his pocket.

"How so?"

"Naruto told him nothing, and denied even knowing me, even though I was right behind him. If he did work for him I'm sure something would've been done about me. Hyuuga would've believed him if you didn't come in." Naruto's eyes were huge as he stared at Kiba who grinned faintly in return.

Sasuke glanced in between the two and walked out from behind his desk and up to the blond.

"Get to cleaning Naruto. Kiba come with me."

"Wa-wait! So you're just going to pretend trying to assassinate me never happened!?" Naruto yelled. After trying to shoot someone you think you'd at least try to apologize or something, right?

"I could just kill you if you want." Sasuke retorted, taking a quick glance at the smaller boy.

"Hehehe, cleaning you say? I'm on it!" Naruto rushed out of the room, and Sasuke gripped his worker by his brunette hair and dragged him out of the room.

Shikamaru silently took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it between his lips, then lit it with his lighter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto, carrying a big black trash bag around with him, picked up the trash that littered the Uchiha's mansion, occasionally bringing up a tan hand to wipe away the small sweat that formed on his forehead.

He looked out of the window and saw the Uchiha scowling at his green power ranger looking worker down below. Naruto knew that if he stayed here any longer he'd be playing with Death's favorite toy, and Death is a selfish little kid. If he left, that Yakuza of a man would definitely be after him, and he'd be killed that way. He'd just have to hope for someone to come and find him, and at the moment Kakashi was the only person he could rely on to do so.

_I'm so dead…_

Naruto stopped walking as he made his way down the hall and saw a battered body laying on the ground curled up.

_Is that…a person!?_ Tossing the bag aside, the blond ran up to the form and knelt beside it. He reached underneath the body and jolted back from a loud yelp that came from the body.

"Ki-Kiba?" Naruto whispered. The body moaned as a response and shook a little. The boy, being more careful this time, reached for the shoulders and gently pulled him up to rest against the wall. Naruto gasped as he took in Kiba's current state. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, his eyes swollen, two triangles that started at his jaw line and peaked underneath his eyes were burned into him. Who knew what was beneath his torn and bleeding clothes.

"W-wait here Kiba! I'll be right back!" Naruto got up and ran down the hall and opened every door until he found a bathroom. He threw open the door and ran for the mirror and opened it up to see bandage wraps and alcohol. He quickly gathered the items in his arms and ran about to the wounded man and knelt beside him once more.

"This-this might hurt…" Naruto warned as he dapped a cotton ball in alcohol and gently wiped the wounds clean. Kiba barely moved. He didn't yelp, barely made a sound. He only made a sound when Naruto cleaned the burn marks on his cheeks. "What happened?" Naruto asked, his hands shaking as he looked at Kiba's chest and saw more wounds.

"Wha…", Kiba hacked a little which shook his body, "Do…you…thin…kuh….happened?"

"Sas-Sasuke did this! But…Why!?" Naruto felt hot tears come to his face, but willed them away. He couldn't let someone he just met know that he was emotional. How _un_manly would that be?

"Be…cau…sah…I…wen….againsssst…..him…and…" Kiba suddenly went silent, and after looking up Naruto found out why.

"Sasuke…you bastard…" Sasuke stood over him, and raised an eyebrow, while his face withheld all emotions.

"What's for dinner?" The Uchiha asked as he looked down at his fingernails.

Naruto clenched his jaw and stood up, "Tonight we're having a serving of repressed emotions and a tall glass of self-hatred."

"Well? Get to it." Naruto glanced to the side and pushed past Shikamaru who was standing next to his boss.

The yakuza looked down at his worker and grimaced, "Kiba, I don't pay you to lie around. Get up." Sasuke stepped over him and into his office as Shikamaru followed him, refusing eye contact with his comrade.

Sasuke sat down behind his desk. Shikamaru looked back as Kiba pushed himself off the floor, before collapsing back onto it a few moments later. The bored looking man glanced at the ground before narrowing his eyes at his boss who was sipping from his mug.

Walking up to the desk, Shikamaru pulled a chair from the wall and turned it around and sat on the chair while resting his arms and head on the back rest.

"You never meant to kill him did you?" The bored voice asked as he stared at his employer.

Sasuke frowned. "And what makes you think so?"

"Well, you're a yakuza. You're a leader of a bunch of gangsters. You probably killed more people than all of us put together, so I'm pretty sure I can say without any doubt that you know where the vital spots are and the right side of a shoulder is not a vital area."

Setting down his mug, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the broad window in his office and stared out of it.

"You merely wanted to scare him into being loyal to you." Shikamaru added, deducing that his theory was dead on because the Uchiha gave a frightening chuckle, the one he usually does when he's impressed with Shikamaru's ability.

"Once again your powers of perception prevails as well as annoy." Sasuke turned around and faced his worker, "I'm pretty sure seeing Kiba scared him into being loyal, don't you think?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru both looked out of the door to see Kiba no longer there, but what was there was a trail of blood.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_1. MoonCoins is suppose to be like StarBucks, but I don't want to use them. O.o_**  
**

**Next Chapter: When given the opportunity, run like hell with it.**

**I'm done! And I hope you liked it! I know what you guys are thinking, "You bastard! You left us for months with one chapter and come back with this!?" Sorry. T.T It wasn't my fault!…Wait…yes it was…But anyways, I promise to make it up to you guys. More chapters anyone!? I have a motivation bar on my profile, so I hope to keep it high, and as long as it is, that means I can write to my heart's delight!**

**~ShonenYaoi  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I've been having a lot of medical problems. My eye sight and hearing have been coming and going as they please, my left side is in a constant state of pain, and my back is aching. Thank goodness for pain medicine!

Anyways, let's get on with the story!

_**Chapter 3: When given the opportunity, run like hell with it.**_

Is This Microphone on?

_The Uchiha boss stood over his victim, eyeing him amusingly. He twisted the two rings on his middle and index finger with his thumb. The man laying at his feet was torn and bleeding. His red armor looking clothes hung loosely to his skinny body. His hair stuck up through the holes in his headband that was dirty and ragged._

_His breathing became labored as his chest seemed to have a heavy weight on it. He looked at the butterfly that was resting on the charred pipe which was sticking out of the shattered window. His eye lids became heavy, but a sudden pain that surged through his hand made his eyes snap back open._

"_What's your name?" Sasuke asked as he twisted his shoe on the man's hand, earning a pain filled yelp from his captive. The wood was falling all around them, adding more fuel for the fire to burn. The Uchiha was undaunted by the collapsing building, but his eyes narrowed a fraction on the skinny man._

"_Ch-Chouji." The brunette answered weakly._

"_Chouji, eh? That's an interesting talent you have there." A smirk appeared on the pale face. Chouji stared silently. "I'll spare your life, but only as long as you pledge your loyalty to me, do everything as I say, regardless of what is that I say to do."_

_The butterfly flew past the beaten male's eyes, he looked up at Sasuke._

"_Everything will be provided for you, the only thing you'll have to worry about is my mood." _

_Chouji turned his head to look at his fallen comrades that had perished at the hands of the Uchiha. He ignored the pain as he got onto his knees and bowed his head to his new boss._

_Blue and black wings fluttered and disappeared into a fire. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto rested his head on the back of the wall and held fast to the pencil in his hand and drummed his fingers lightly on the yellow paper that rested on his lap.

"_Nah, that's not funny…" _Naruto scratched his wild blond hair while he furiously erased the paper of it's words. As of lately, he has been having trouble coming up with jokes. Naruto felt that maybe his life was just too boring, that nothing worth joking about was happening.

The front door suddenly opened, startling Naruto, whose eyes darted to the noise. There stood the Uchiha, fixing his tie. He looked up and spotted Naruto, who was trying to quietly crawl into next room.

"You." The raven declared, making the boy freeze. "Clean him up." The blond turned around and rested his butt on the back of his legs. Once the Uchiha stepped out of the way, a gasp of horror escaped the blonde's throat. The man was torn and battered, to Naruto this man look like he went skinny dipping into a giant blender.

"Whoa, dude your face looks like it caught on fire and people tried to put out the fire with a fork." Pausing, the blond thought of what he said for a quick second before snapping his fingers together, "Ha! Now that was funny!"

"Now…" The Uchiha ordered threateningly.

"Oh right…" The tan boy stood up and ran over to the skinny male. Once he got to the man's side, Chouji collapsed into Naruto's body, and gurgled lowly as the blond walked him into the mansion.

"My God! Where are you two been, and what in the hell were you doing there?" Naruto yelled as he set Chouji down on the couch and inspected his wounds.

The Uchiha strode to a big leather chair across from the couch where the other two were seated and sat down. "Why ask? You think something bad happened?"

"Oh gee, I don't know… Maybe the fact that this guy is bleeding from his ears would've possibly been a red flag that something bad happened?"

"Something bad happened, but not to me."

"You're such a bastard, you monkey's asshole! I hope you trip up the steps and hit your head and stay in a coma for two hours, while we shave your head, strip you naked and toss you into the window of a nursery home…" Naruto paused, thoughtfully. "Funny story about that…." He reached up and touched golden hair, thankful that it didn't take too long to grow back.

"All this flattery will get you nowhere." The raven said drearily. "Report to me when he's cleaned up," Sasuke frowned as he looked at his watch, " I'll be in my office." He finished, as he walked up the stairs, not waiting for a reply.

"Yes, you're majesty…" Naruto mumbled underneath his breath. He looked up at the mauled man, and gently positioned him. "Sir, is it okay if I rip open your shirt? There's no way it's going to slide off your body. Some of the spots are burned…"

"Y-yeah…." The man whimpered out. His eyes ever so slightly focused on the blond. Naruto twisted a golden lock as he looked around. After spotting the item he was looking for, he returned back to Chouji's side and knelt down and took a pair of scissors to the red shirt.

"So…" Naruto started, cutting tenderly around the wounds, and peeling off pieces of shirt that would later be discarded, "What's your name?"

"C-Chouji…" He answered back, swallowing loudly.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer me, I just enjoy talking… I can stop if you want."

"No…It's okay… I enjoy listening…" A faint smile appeared on the bruised face. Naruto smiled back, and tossed off another piece of shirt.

The smell of burnt flesh made Naruto's nose twitch in displeasure as he continued to work on the injured man, "That Sasuke bastard… Honestly, what's he doing beating up everyone whose willing to deal with him, I swear if I knew I could kick his ass, I'd so do it… I bet he fights like a girl… Better yet, a small girl…yeah…"

"Plea-Please, don't slander the boss's name… He-He gave me a… Home…" Blue eyes snapped up and met with black eyes. Naruto's head cocked to the side in bewilderment.

"Uh, sorry, dude. " Naruto stuck his nose up and turned his head, "Well, he's still the pain in my ass."

"You don't seem like the type of person to be in this business, what did you do?"

"Well, you see, it's a not-so-funny story, but let's just say I have a _really_ long streak of bad luck…" Naruto answered, getting out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"What…" Chouji paused to swallow, "Will you do once you're out of here?"

"Cartwheels and handstands, my friend."

After hours worth of bandaging, Naruto finally got the brunette man to stand to his feet, with help of course.

"Can you show me where the kitchen is?" Chouji asked, leaning against the blond for support.

"Oh, of course!" Naruto beamed, as he walked over to the kitchen, slowly. He could barely lift himself in an attempt push-up, now he has to add dead weight to that.

"So, whose the cook here?" The nice man asked.

"That would be me, buddy."

"Maid?"

"Me…"

"Repairman?"

"Me…"

"Flourist?"

"Is that a maid? They clean the floor, right?"

"No…Gardening.."

Frowning, Naruto replied. "Oh, me…"

"What don't you do here?" Chouji asked, as Naruto pulled out a chair for him and helped him sit down.

"Uuuh…" Naruto pointed at the wall, his mouth agape, then closed it, "Hm… Aaa…Hm… I don't know what I _don't _do…" He paused again, "I have to go see the Sasuke bastard, if you need me, just…." He realized the man wouldn't be able to do anything, let alone holler in that condition, "Just… Stay right there…"

Chouji nodded, obviously in pain, making Naruto turn back to face the brunette.

"Ah, what the heck? He can wait for my report. I'ma make you something to eat." The blond said walking back into the kitchen.

Black eyes widened and a face splitting smile appeared on the face. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto whipped up scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles, and pancakes for the injured man, but it seemed like as soon as he was done making a food item Chouji would down it in almost no time and say, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm still hungry, would you mind making something else?" By the time Naruto got done making four grilled cheeses, Chouji was already licking the plate clean of the chicken nuggets he made for him.

Running the back of his hand over his forehead, Naruto done away with any traces of sweat, "Chouji… Honestly… I'ma have to make you my special dish, it'll fill you up in no time!" Naruto opened up the cupboards and realized that most of the ingredients were not there, "Heh, I think I may have to go to the grocery store first."

Chouji looked up worriedly, "Are you sure?"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry," He said turning around, "I'll be back in no time. Here are a couple bags of potatoes chips," Setting down three bags of chips, Naruto smiled, "That should hold you for a little."

The blond opened his wallet and sighed inwardly, he would be in more debt if he uses his credit card, but at least the debt collectors won't kill him like the Uchiha. He stuffed his wallet into the back pocket of his blue jeans and walked out of the door, surprisingly with ease, it was like no one was watching him for once. Naruto turned around and ran his eyes over the pearly white mansion before shrugging and walking away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The Uchiha drummed impatient fingers on his desk. He heard a creak and looked up to see Kiba fidgeting in his chair. A sigh escaped the Uchiha's throat.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" The raven asked, more to himself than to his workers.

Suigetsu was the first to look up and he smiled wickedly at his boss, "Does this mean I get to kill him?"

Sasuke sneered at the white haired man and turned his chair away from him, "Shut-up, touch him and die." All of his employees' eyes widened as they looked at Suigetsu, whose chin just sunk to his chest.

Kiba glanced out of the window, and he stood up out of his chair, falling hard onto the marble flooring, "Sasuke-sama!" Kiba hollered, picking himself back up to look out of the window again, "I think I just saw Naruto leave! Is that him up the street?"

Sasuke stood up abruptly, pushing his chair far out from beneath him and made his way hastily towards the window. The figure was small, but the blond spiked hair was distinct enough to tell him that Naruto was attempting to run away.

"Kiba, you pursue him on foot, Shikamaru take the car, Lee you call around to find out where he's going and who he is seeing. Suigetsu, you wait here, and should he return call for me immediately. I'm going to my safe." Kiba and Lee shuddered noticeably.

The safe is were Sasuke keeps his prized Uchiha symbol encrusted rings. Whenever they are on the Uchiha's fingers, you better believe someone was going to die. The rings had razor like borders around the symbol while the most prominent feature of the ring was a drill like structure in the middle which made any blow extremely painful, "Scatter." At the command everyone ran out of the door besides the Uchiha who glowered out of the window.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto looked up at the maps in the subway station inquisitively, trying to figure out where to go. _Ah-ha!_ Naruto thought to himself, figuring out his destination, he purchased a ticket and made his way towards the subway train.

Kiba practically glided over the steps as he ran down towards the subway train. His eyes widened in surprise as soon as he saw the blond idiot boarding the train. Kiba quickly rushed towards the doors, but as soon as he got to them they shut and the train began moving away. The brunette pounded on the glass screens that passed by until he realized he wasn't getting the boy's attention, then he dug into his pocket and opened his phone.

"He's on the subway. Destination unknown."

Naruto hummed cheerfully to himself, then opened his eyes to see an old lady standing up holding onto a handle that hung from the ceiling of the big metal contraption.

"Oh, miss, here please take my seat." Naruto offered standing up. The old lady smiled gratefully at the blond before taking his seat.

The subway train came to a stop and the blond exited the subway station sighing to himself. He walked towards the grocery store and smiled once he walked inside the doors.

Naruto pursed his lips as he looked at the bottom shelf, comparing the two brands, studying them intensely. The deafening sound of a wheel screeching made Naruto look out of the front store window to see an expensive black car flying down the road and out of view .

"His location is yet to be found." Shikamaru said over his phone before shutting it. "How troublesome…" He grumbled out, running a stop sign.

An hour later Naruto walked back to the Uchiha's estate with two large brown bags in his hands, admiring the setting sun. He opened the door, and heard Suigetsu call up towards the stairs. Immediately the Uchiha ran down the steps and stopped just a few feet short of the blond, giving him a quizzical look.

"Where the hell have you been?" The raven growled out menacingly, "Didn't I tell you to report to me once you were done?"

The blond hugged the brown bags to his chest and looked beyond the Uchiha, trying to avoid eye contact with the irritated obsidian eyes. Naruto sighed inwardly and looked back at the angry pale face, "I went grocery shopping. You didn't have the supplies that I needed in order to make a dish." The blond paused before adding, "I wasn't going to leave you."

"You don't have to tell me that, because I was never planning on letting you go." Sasuke stated, which made the blonde's face twitch with annoyance. The Uchiha's face seemed to loosen up into a more stoic position as he turned away from the blond and began walking up the stairs. Suigetsu's face, on the other hand, contorted as he looked from the blond to his boss, "So that's it! You can't be serious!"

"Enough." The raven said, walking up the stairs he removed the rings from his right hand.

"But-But he-" Suigetsu cried, pointing at the whiskered boy's face.

"I said enough!" The Uchiha said sternly, turning around to face his employee. The shark-like man shut his mouth. The dark eyes turned away and continued walking away. Suigetsu stiffened his upper lip and followed after his boss.

Naruto let out a dejected sigh as he brought the brown bags into the kitchen and went to make supper for the mob gangsters.

As soon as he was finished he placed a bowl in front of a slightly heavier Chouji, smiling. "That should fill you up, if you want anymore there's a whole pot of it on the stove, just make sure you leave some for the rest of the guys."

"Num-nuu," Chouji mumbled out between spoonfuls.

Naruto nodded, taking the hint that the man thought that his cooking was delicious. Walking out, Naruto saw Kiba walking towards the stairs, and called out to him.

"Hey, you bastard!," Kiba jeered, making a gesture for the blonde's neck, who immediately reeled his head. "Had us looking all over for you! Had me worried for a second."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, he felt like crying, he really did. "Aw, you were worried about me!" He finished off his sentence by clasping his hands together and batting long eye lashes at Kiba.

Kiba turned his head around, ready to puke, "You wish, I just didn't want anything to happen to you because I want to be the one that ends your life." He smiled, showing off pointy canines.

"Ow… Well, don't worry about me, but if you hear some noise, that'll just be me crying me heart out in a corner."

Kiba rolled his eyes, and softly punched the blond in the arm.

_Creeeeeeeaaaak _

Naruto lifted two fingers to his forehead, his eyes growing wide, "I just heard someone fat sitting down…" He said softly, like he just came to some realization.

Kiba laughed, "That's impossible, there's no one heavy in here."

_Crrrrrrreeeeaaaaaaaaaak!_

Naruto darted towards the kitchen, and Kiba impulsively followed. Once they entered the kitchen, Naruto stopped abruptly and arched both eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoa!" The blond gasped, and Kiba along with him. Chouji turned around, his face covered in Naruto's special food. He gained so much weight in so little time, the chubby cheeks full of food pulled upwards as he smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun, thish ish delicious…"

Naruto suddenly busted out in a laughing fit, slapping his knees, then turning around to laugh on the dog-like boy's shoulder.

"What's so funny? That's not funny…" Kiba said pointing at the male in question, "That's… sort of sad…"

"He…" Naruto started, unable to control his laughter, "He's so fat _God_ can't even lift his spirits!" Chouji looked down, then back up at the blond, like he couldn't see the same thing they were seeing.

"Hey, that's not cool, don't make fun of him."

Naruto wiped at a tear the brimmed at his left eye, "It's okay, really, most fat people have no soul, they're mainly jelly filled." A twitch tugged at the whiskered cheek, then another episode of laughing fits hit Naruto,_ hard._

A presence walked up behind him and placed a firm hand on the thin shoulder, "What's so funny?" Naruto tensed up and turned around to see an impassive face staring holes into his forehead.

"Nothing… Nothing at all…" Naruto said, nervously glancing at Chouji then back to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at the man sitting down. He looked exactly the way he did when he _first _saw him before he pledged his loyalty to him after all of his gang was defeated by the Uchiha.

"He's able to store energy," The yakuza leader started, his hand squeezing harder and harder on the small boy's shoulder, until the blond fell to his knees on the floor with a pain plastered on his face, "He can also rapidly consume it, which gives him incredible strength, dexterity, and speed. It's useful." He released his grip on Naruto, who sat on the ground and rubbed sorely at his aching shoulder.

"S-Sorry Chouji, I was just joking, you know? I'm a comedian. A pro comedian."

Chouji turned back to his bowl and dropped the spoon into the dishware. "I'd hate to see a novice comedian then…"

"Haa!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the blond. Naruto jutted out a pink lip and pouted in response.

Chouji reached for the bowl of ice cream on the table only to be yelled at.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Naruto hollered, "Don't you _dare _eat dessert!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto let out a drowsy yawn as he walked towards the blue chair and sat down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver medallion with old carvings on it. It was something he had for a long time. It was the only possession he had after he lost his memory a couple years ago. He remembered being in an alleyway, then nothing. Waking up in a hospital, not knowing his name, where he came from, where he was headed to, or anything. He only knew his name because of the wallet in his pocket, and the other thing that was in his pocket was… This.

Naruto held up the medallion, studying it, admiring it. What he would give to know what sort of person he was back then. What exactly did he do to anger someone into doing that kind of damage to him? Was he that bad of a person? Naruto ran a thumb over the carvings, and frowned to himself. Maybe he just had bad luck? It's not like his luck got any better now-a-days. He pulled the item to his chest as his eyes became heavy, unable to hold the weight of his eyelids anymore.

It was late at night, and Sasuke did his usual rounds, to make sure everything was in place, and that nothing seemed odd or out of place to him. He was good at spotting that sort of thing. He made his way downstairs, that's when he caught sight of Naruto. Sasuke looked over at the blond who was curled up in a chair, clutching tightly onto an item undistinguishable in the dark. The raven walked past him and outside. Once outside, he pulled out a cigarette and placed it loosely between his lips and lit it with a match, leaning against a pillar.

_Naruto…_ The yakuza thought as he stood up and walked over towards the window and looked in to see the blond still asleep scratching at his head.

_I wonder if you know that that man you helped was me… That day… When you first helped me, that was the last that I thought I'd see you, but you returned day after day… You fed me, bandaged me. Did I really look that pitiful to you? Or can you really be that kind?_ Sasuke placed a hand on the window. _How long after I left that alleyway did you stop coming? Did you stop coming because you believed I was no longer worth the trouble? Or was I simply forgotten about?_

The raven narrowed his eyes on the blond before tossing the cigarette aside. He walked inside and up towards the small man that was sprawled out on the chair. The obsidian eyes focused on the whiskered face, then looked down to see the blond still clutching an item to his chest. A pale hand reluctantly reached out and touched the whiskered face which contorted slightly before leaning into the touch. The stoic face softened slightly, and he leaned down until he was an inch away from the beautiful face.

_I haven't forgotten you, ever since that time. You've always seemed to be on my mind. That's what made me start looking for you, and when you were unable to be found I started going to brothels, looking for someone who looked just like you. If I couldn't have the real you something told me that an imitation would suffice, but the blue eyed blond haired boys never came home with me. I had this empty hope that maybe one day you'll see me as pitiful as before and return to me. Now, here you are…_

The Uchiha lifted his face away from the blond and walked away, towards his office.

_Do I look pitiful to you, again?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapter 4: I'm only good at telling jokes!

Chapter three done.. Hehe, I know it took forever. Frowney face, pl0x? Oh yes, I speak nerd… Fluently.. Anyways, thank you for reading!

Oh yeah, and please don't be offended by the Chouji part, purely used for comedy. Thanks!

Read and review please!

~**ShonenYaoi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Horrah, chapter 4. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my last chapter, I was thinking that you all abandoned hope for this fic months ago. I knew you couldn't leave meh. ;) **

**Oh, and plus, I keep being told that it reminds you of Okane Ga Nai. I for one, never seen past episode one, I wanted to bloody murder the uke, because that was basically a female to me. Does it have all the cool action that mine has? Ha? Wink wink? No? Nothing? Okay…**

**Chapter 4: I'm only good at telling jokes!**

Is This Microphone On?

_Darkness, that's how Naruto explained it. He looked up and down, left and right, but he couldn't see anything. He felt like he should remember this, but nothing. He couldn't yell, whisper, whimper, it was like his voice was gone. He looked down and for the first time realized that he was carrying a bag. _

_He turned his eyes up and saw a dark figure slumped across the left side of the dark, he didn't know why, but he started running towards it. His free hand outstretched, tears streaking down his whiskered cheeks. He felt like that person needed him, that he had to help whoever that was. The more he ran, the further it seemed to be. _

_A tall dark figure stepped in front of him, causing him to fall to the ground. The bag fell, opening and revealing a steaming pot of tonjiru that spilled across the cold hard ground._

_He looked up to see the dark figure staring down at him, yelling words that he couldn't comprehend. Maybe because he was too frightened to understand, or it really was a foreign language. His eyes widened when he saw the man lift his arm, brandishing a heavy blunt item._

_No!_

_BAM!_

Naruto popped up, his body wet with sweat. He looked at the medallion then at his hand, it was bleeding. He must have been gripping the medallion too hard.

_That dream…_ Naruto thought clutching a hand on his shirt to calm his thumping heart. It was a reoccurring dream, a dream that he's been having ever since he first lost his memory. It didn't come to him every night, but once in a while, it would be the same thing, him running, the man, the figure. The way he felt when he woke up even remained the same.

The light in the living room flicked on, and Naruto shoved the medallion in his pocket. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the light.

"K-Kiba…" Naruto said, before dropping his jaw to give a huge yawn. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned his weight on his left leg. He was stilled dressed in a suit, but the suit was loosely and sloppily worn. He must be on watch, Naruto thought.

"Are you alright?" The man said, giving the blond a worried look, "I heard you whining in your sleep." He looked down at the bleeding hand and immediately grabbed it, pulling Naruto along.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" The blond cried, and caught sight of a medium sized dog trailing behind Kiba, "Aw, you have a dog?"

The white down wagged his tail, "_Arf!"_

Kiba whipped around and shushed his pet, "Quite Akamaru! You don't want to wake up the boss, now do 'ya?"

Akamaru whimpered plaintively, and Naruto reached out his free hand to stroke at the long brown ears, "Aw, it's okay boy… He didn't mean to sound so angry…" Naruto cooed, puckering his lips as he talked.

"Don't talk to him like that! My dog is suppose to be tough!" The brunette snapped his fingers, and Akamaru let out a low menacing growl.

"Awesome!" The blond cheered, grinning from ear to ear. He could tell Akamaru liked him because once the dog stopped growling and turned towards him, he immediately began wooing the blonde's leg.

"Bad! Down boy!" Naruto and Kiba yelled together. The white dog backed up and sat down, staring at the whiskered boy, panting.

"Let me bandage that up for you…" Kiba inspected the wounds on the tan hand.

Naruto watched, feeling a depressing weight on his heart. It made him sad to think that a mere dream made him such a burden to everyone around him, even Kakashi.

"Sorry…" Naruto whispered, his eyes lowered, inspecting the carpet.

Black eyes looked up to stare at blinding blond hair and a sincere smile appeared on his face, "Meh, don't worry about it, it's the least I could do for my dog making love to your leg."

Naruto let out a heartfelt laughter, "Ha, Kiba, you made a funny! Didn't know you had it in you!"

Kiba's eyes grew wider and his hand tightened around the blonde's in order to hush the loud obnoxious voice, "Hush! Sasuke isn't the most… Friendly person when you wake him up. I, of course, am making it sound about seven million times better by using that kind of sentence, but trust me… You _do not_ want to wake him."

Naruto responded by clamping his jaw, and darting his eyes around, anticipating the cold barrel of a gun being put against the back of his head.

Kiba reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a bandage wrap and got to work on the smaller boy's hand, while Naruto kept his eye on Akamaru, and it may be the lack of sleep talking, but Akamaru seemed like he was giving Naruto a look that said that the first round with his leg would not be the last.

"There you go…" Kiba said, inspecting the blonde's hand, making sure that all was well.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto thanked, in a hushed voice. He reeled his hand back and sniffed the fabric around his hand, almost like it was foreign. It was funny, he never smelled it, and rarely used it, but now since he's been around Sasuke, he's been bandaging just about everything.

Naruto's eyes glanced to an expensive lamp, but what others can't see is on the other side, a dark patch of duct tape keeping a chunk of the lamp from falling off. He'll be damned if he has to pay for that too.

"Let's go Akamaru." The brunette motioned for his dog to come toward him by a quick flick of the finger, to which the dog obeyed.

Naruto looked at his hand, a warm smile coming to his face. He leaned back into the chair and studied the bandages for a long time. His other hand reached into his pocket and fetched out the medallion, and frowned at the dry blood that decorated the item.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Wake up."

Naruto budged, moaning lowly.

"Wake…_ Up_."

An item pressed against the whiskered cheek. Naruto reached out a hand and ran it over the long hard item.

"I'd appreciate it if someone got their boner out of my face…"

_Click._

_Oookay… Not a boner… _Naruto thought, his eyes opening wide, and looking up to see a silver gun barrel pressed into his cheek.

"Okay, I don't have to go the bathroom anymore, but I do need a fresh change of underwear." The blond stated calmly, sitting up. Sasuke retreated his gun and placed it into the inside of his jacket.

"You didn't just piss yourself." The raven said, button up his expensive black suit.

Naruto looked up, defeated, "Sorry, I couldn't make it to the newspaper."

An elegant black eyebrow raised irritatingly, and Naruto put up his hands defensively, "Hehe, just kidding! It was just a spot, it'll dry in no time!"

The pale face took off the annoyed look and replace it with the usual indolent expression, "Get to work."

Naruto stood from the chair, placing his hands on the small of his back and arching it forward earning a sound_ crack_. Sasuke scrunched his face in displeasure before reaching into his pocket.

He withdrew a tablet and held it out for the blond.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, quickly running his eyes over the tablet, realizing it was a list of names and addresses with either _money_ or _unspecified items_ written beside the names in elegant cursive.

"These are people I need you to shake down or collect from."

"Collect? I'm not about to be collecting…," Naruto looked around nervously before concealing the left side of his mouth with his hand, "_Drugs… _Am I?"

The obsidian eyes narrowed, "And what if you were? Who would care? You work for me. If I have you out there collecting donkey shit, then that's what you're going to bring back." He stated, tossing the tablet at the blond, who fumbled to catch it before being forced to pick it up off the ground.

"Uh, sure thing…" Naruto ran his eyes over the list of names, inwardly happy that he didn't know anyone on this list. He didn't want anyone else to know that he was with a yakuza, not that he had many friends, "Can I at least brush my teeth? I know I'm suppose to intimidate them, but I don't want a criminal record for murdering people. Death by morning breath"

Sasuke nodded, walking out of the room without making a sound. Naruto jutted out his bottom lip, and narrowed one eye, it was like Sasuke was a ghost, you can barely hear his footsteps or anything, his sneezes were probably silent.

Once the blond got done getting ready he threw on his thin fleece and wrapped a blue scarf he borrowed from Kiba around his neck. He grabbed a black book bag that rested against the door, tossing it over his shoulders.

The tan hand reached for the door knob and hesitated for a second, he wasn't going to come close to dying for leaving like yesterday, right? He turned around and faced the large mansion, sucked in a deep breath of air and bellowed, "I'm going! I'll be back!"

"_Shut the fuck up! It is still morning!"_ A voice that sounded like Suigetsu responded.

"Uh…Fine-jerk." Naruto retorted, quietly, and to himself. He wasn't a wimp, Naruto knew how to fight, hell, usually after he got badgered by a drunk patron after a comedy performance, Kakashi and he would follow them to their car and the night gets better for them and down hill for the customer, but fighting someone that had a whole gang at their side, plus a sword that could possible cut through his whole body and spirit in one swing, was not a risk the blond was willing to take, so mumbling to himself was an empty win, but a win at least.

He opened the door knob and ran out, looking at the names trying to figure out which one was the closest.

Kiba looked up from the fireplace and saw his boss heading towards the door, "Hey, boss. Where 'ya going?"

Sasuke's hand rested on the doorknob for a second before slowly opening it, "Out." Was all he said before he disappeared behind a closing door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto clutched the tablet in his hand, carefully reading over the first name, Asashoryu Hamada.

The name rolled in his mouth several times, just to make sure he got the name down. He didn't want to call the man by the wrong name. When he arrive to the house he read the name once more before putting the paper in his pocket.

_Knock knock._

"Who…Who is it?" A voice called from behind the door.

Naruto looked away nervously, "Asashoryu? I work for Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto backed away from the door, he could almost feel the anxiety pouring out of the cracks in the wood.

A deep sigh came from the man as he undid all the locks before opening his door. An old man in a fishing hat appeared. He wore an ill fitting blue shirt, and shorts. He was a little under dressed for the season, Naruto recognized.

"Uh, it appears that you owe Sasuke money." Naruto said, feeling a tight knot of pity in his stomach.

The man caught the uneasy look from the blond, and dropped to his knees, clasping his hands over his bowed head, "I'm sorry! I don't have it right now! I haven't been able to feed my animals for weeks because I'm trying to scrap up every penny I can to keep my house and pay off Uchiha-sama! Please! Two more weeks!"

Naruto retracted his body, a look of worry on his face. He reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet and opened it. He poured all the money he had, which wasn't much, into his hand, and put two coins back into the wallet in case he wanted something to drink. He held the money out to the man and smiled sympathetically at him.

"Here you go, sir!," The man lifted his head, and Naruto raised his voice, "I hope that you can feed all your animals! I know it isn't much, but it's something. We're both lacking money, but here."

The man smiled, revealing a smile that had several teeth missing, "Oh! Thank you! Bless you, sir! Bless you!"

Naruto felt good about helping the old man, and even worse when he told him that Sasuke wanted his money in two weeks. He never bothered to ask how much was owed, and something in him told him that he didn't want to know.

He went to each and every house on the list, some of them an item was slipped through a slot in the door, and others put on a similar show that the old man gave him. He only received money from two people, and the items he got from every single one, and he didn't feel good carrying money and more than likely valuable items around.

"Hm, last person…" Naruto said to himself, as he approached what seemed to be an abandoned building. He looked at the address then back up to the building, _Is this the place?_ Naruto's stomach churned uneasily, and he swallowed, what felt like a meatball, down his throat.

As he neared the building a pay phone caught the blue eyes. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then took his last two coins out of his wallet and put them into the coin slot. After he dialed the numbers he waited as the phone began to ring.

_Kakashi… You better be up._

Kakashi vaguely remembered hearing the sound of a ringing phone, but he woke up hesitantly when he heard the familiar voice of Naruto screaming on his voicemail. He reached for the phone, knocking a sock, lotion, and a dirty magazine off his desk in the process.

"_Yo_?"

"Kakashi!" Naruto screamed, holding onto the receiver, practically breaking it in half.

"_N-Naruto?" _Kakashi sat up, rubbing at the blue mask that covered his face from the bridge of his nose down, "_Where the hell have you been? You didn't get cold feet did you?"_

"Oh yeah, for a fucking week my feet have been frozen solid." Naruto drawled out sarcastically, "Kakashi, how was the crowd, you know, at the comedy club?"

"_They were easily pleased. The audience seemed to like my version of the robot. I like to call it… The Scarecrow." _Naruto painfully tugged at his blond locks, cursing himself for being bad at directions.

"_Where have you been?" _He heard Kakashi pouring cereal over the phone.

"Um," Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, "I've been…"

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice called. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he held the receiver to his mouth.

"Hey, is someone other there with you?"

"_Nope, just me and my left hand."_ Kakashi said as he chuckled softly over the phone.

_Ew, gross…_ Naruto thought, as his face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The small tan boy froze, he slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and turned around to see a not-so-happy Uchiha standing behind him with his arms tightly crossed.

"Uh! Um…" The blond let out a sharp breaths of air, trying to think of an excuse, everything was going through his mind besides hanging up the phone. Sasuke approached the smaller male and snatched the phone out of the other's hand.

"Who is this?" The raven asked, his elegant black eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.

Kakashi perked up, _"Hm? I'm Hatake Kakashi, manager extraordinaire. May I ask who you are? You have such a kind sounding voice, I think I might want to ruffle your hair when I see you."_

Naruto held an embarrassed hand over his face, hoping Kakashi wouldn't say anything that might get him killed.

"What is your relationship to the stupid blond?" Naruto looked up, pouting. _Stupid!_

"_Oh? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice? Kukuku…" _Kakashi cleared his throat_, "I'm his manager, he's going to be a professional comedian, just wait and see."_

Sasuke looked at the phone, studying it for a second before hanging it up. He turned to Naruto and sneered, "I hope you didn't plan on him picking you up."

Naruto furiously shook his head from side to side, "No! I'm just certain he was worried about me, I have known him for years, and for me to just up and disappear…" His voice died out as he stared at the payphone, forlorn on his face.

The Uchiha looked away, and up at the building seeing an object aimed outside a broken window, "Move!" Sasuke hollered, pushing Naruto behind an old and unused car.

Gun shots flew past them, hitting the ground. Naruto brought his hands up to shield his head, only then did he notice that Sasuke's body was guarding him.

Once the gunshots stopped, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his rings, placing them on his fingers. He extended his hand into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a pistol, holding it to his chest.

Obsidian eyes peered over the car. Quickly ducking back, he grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him, hastily running to the side of the building.

"Quiet." Sasuke hushed, as he opened the medal door, pointing his gun as he turned in numerous directions.

They crept silently up the steps, Naruto suddenly shaking with adrenaline. He looked up to see Sasuke with the same stoic face on. How could he still be so cool in the face of danger? A harsh thumping in his chest made Naruto stop in his tracks for a second, as he coaxed his heart into slowing down. Thankful for the dark that hid his beating red face, he continued following the Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped once they hit a corner, pulling Naruto towards him and forcing the blond down to his knees.

"Stay down." The raven uttered.

"Oh great. While you shoot him in the face, I'll tickle his balls. Great plan." Naruto whispered back harshly, to which Sasuke ignored.

The raven quickly whipped around the corner.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _Three shots. Naruto counted, closing his eyes tighter and tighter with each round.

"Put your hands up." Naruto heard Sasuke command in such a fearsome voice, it sent shivers down his spine.

The blond poked his heard around the corner to see three dead bodies laying in pools of blood that seemed to grow and grow as more blood gushed out the lifeless bodies. The blue eyes trailed over the room and rested on a large man pointing a gun at the Uchiha.

The man had plenty of wounds on his face, actually, they were scars. He was a tan burly man, his head covered with a bandana, and black small eyes.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet and slowly moved towards the raven. The gun that the man was pointing, quickly turned to the blond.

"Hey. Come on…" Naruto said softly, reaching a hand towards the man, "No more people have to die because of this. Please, just do whatever we are here to do."

"W-Why do I have to be the one that has to do something?" The man screamed, shaking the M9 pistol in his hand.

Sasuke scowled at the blond, but kept quiet. "We aren't here for no reason, sir. Please, just put the gun down. It doesn't have to be like this. We can negotiate something." The blond took small steps towards the man, whose eyes darted frantically around the room.

"No! It's not fair! I didn't know!" The man hollered, pointing the gun back at the blond, making him stop where he was at, lifting his hands.

The blond twirled around slowly, "I don't have anything in my hands, we're not going to hurt you. Trust me." Naruto continued on toward the man once he saw him hesitate and slightly lower the pistol.

"This isn't right! You killed my men… You might kill me too!"

"It's okay, you have nothing to fear if you just put the weapon down. We'll talk this through." In a few more steps, Naruto would be able to reach out and touch the man's tan skin.

"A-Are you sure?" The large man stammered, his hand clearly shaking for a reason unknown to the other two.

"Yes. Hand me the pistol," Naruto gently touched the hand, and smiled warmly, "Please."

The man gave in and dropped the pistol in the small tan hand, "Okay, I give. Thank you, sir." He thanked, trying to force a smile.

_Bang!_

Naruto's eyes grew wide as the man's blood splattered all over his face, and his upper body. A look of terror came over the man's face as he dropped to his knees, and fell forward, knocking Naruto backwards and onto his butt. He brought up his bandaged hand, it was red, he did the same with his other hand, red. His chest, red. He touched his whiskered cheek and looked at the fingers, red. His body began shaking violently.

The blond turned his head to see Sasuke calmly putting his gun away in his jacket.

"Why!" Naruto screamed, the tears running down his cheeks mixing with the man's blood.

The onyx eyes widened a fraction with surprise, he didn't expect Naruto to cry for a man he did not know, "I negotiated, in my head. I pointed my pistol, he didn't listen, game over."

"No! He trusted me! He believed in me!" Naruto hollered, feeling his skin crawl with the stench of the man's blood. He felt so dirty, his soul felt like a boiling pot of tar had just been poured over it. He pulled at his blond hair, moving his hands down to cover his ears. It was almost like he could hear the stranger whispering in his ear, _I trusted you. You let me down. My life was in your hand, and you just stomped on it._

"_AAAAAH!" _Naruto screamed, his blue eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Naruto passed out in the pool of blood. Sasuke walked up to the blond, reached down and picked him up bridal style. Before he walked out of the room, he shot a beer bottle that rested on a run down table and tossed his lighter onto the alcohol, before carrying the blond out of the burning building.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke sat in his office, unable to concentrate on his work. He pushed a black pen from side to side on his desk. Naruto gave money to a con-artist that owed just about every loan shark in Japan. He wonder if Naruto would still show pity if he told the moronic blond that. Or if he told him that the man he cried over, that he didn't even know, was a drug dealer that killed anyone that dared to impose on his business, he was known for gruesomely killing his brother that stole a kilo of cocaine from him.

That man was a relentless killer, yet Naruto looked at him like he was a victim. No one could be that naïve. What was making that stupid blond so pitiful towards everyone? Seeing the blond crying like that, it was almost as if someone shot the raven through the heart. He clenched his jaw shut, and hurled the pen across the room. He watched silently as the pen rolled across the floor and stopped at the trashcan.

What was this feeling that swirled around in his stomach making it's way to his chest? He wanted to scream and break everything in the room, but on another note all he wanted to do was point a gun at the boy's face that was scarred with three lines on each side of his cheeks and pull the trigger.

Sasuke brought a hand up to his face and let out a frightening chuckle as he titled his head back. Shikamaru, sitting in his usual spot, observed his boss.

"I don't know whether to kill him or have sex with him." Sasuke admitted, letting his hand slowly move down his face.

Shikamaru raised a surprised eyebrow, "Knowing you, sir. Probably both."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto stood in the shower, watching the liquid turn red and disappear down the drain. That smile that the man gave him. It'll be forever imprinted in his mind. He could tell that the stranger never smiled much, it seemed strained, but then again so sincere.

Naruto crouched down, pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and looked up into the spray of water, almost like he was trying to convince himself he wasn't crying.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapter 5: Listen to every word I don't say.

**Chapter 4 done! Hope you liked it! Yes, I know! I updated recently! Oh mai Gah? Is this possible? Yes it is, I promised one of my readers that I would update this weekend, and I have to stick to that, so… I did. It's so painful. I wonder if I have anymore left over pizza… It's the best…**

**Read and review please!**

**~ShonenYaoi**


	5. Chapter 5

My 5th chapter! I'm thankful for the feed back I got last chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking around even though I've gone A-Wall for like _months_. Now, let's get on with the story. I actually do not have a lot to say. XD So I'ma just start… 'Cause I know that that's what you all want, isn't it?

Chapter 5: Listen to everything I don't say

Is This Microphone on?

_Maito Gai kicked around the ash and dirt, looking for any type of evidence that could've survived the fire. His bronze hands resting firmly on the hips of his overly too-tight blue officer uniform. He watched as severely charred bodies were placed in blue bags and taken away._

"_Nothing again…", He turned to one of the investigators that were scouring the area, "Oi! Did you find anything?"_

_One officer popped his head up and ran towards the man, shaking a tan folder in his hand, "S-Sir! We managed to find some bullets, but they are too charred to even check for ballistic markings, Sir!" The investigator finished his sentence by practically ramming his hand through his forehead to salute his superior._

"_Well? Go check it anyways! I will __**not**__ let him get away this time…" Gai turned away from the crime scene and rubbed at his smooth stubble free chin. "If only my greatest rival, Kakashi, were here… He'd solve this, but! If I do not get the Uchiha for this I will run around Tokyo with five hundred pounds on each beautiful limb for ten hours!" He murmured, taking the time to admire his muscles through his skin tight shirt._

"_Sir!" A man called from behind. Gai whipped around to see an investigator's hand stretched out towards him and a burnt cheap looking lighter resting in the gloved palm, "We managed to recover this, though it's been burnt to a crisp."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto remained motionless underneath the covers on Kiba's bed. Kiba allowed him to stay on his bed, worried that the blond might have a mental breakdown. The gang member sat on the end of the bed while Naruto curled into a tight ball near the top.

A remarkably heavier Chouji walked in, glancing at Kiba for answers on Naruto's condition, but only received a bemused shrug. Sighing, the heavy boy sat down on the edge of the bed. Naruto's end lifted up while the other end sank, making the bed look like a see-saw. Not wanting to catapult Naruto through the wall on the other side of the room, Chouji quickly stood up and walked to a chair to rest his tiring legs.

"Naruto," Kiba started, tossing his head back in the direction of the pitiful ball that laid underneath the oddly girly colored blankets, "I know that what you saw… You weren't exactly use to it, but trust me, it's something that's best getting over."

Chouji felt the tension rise underneath the blankets and walked up to lightly touch the ball at the top, which he believed to be Naruto's head, "What he meant to say Naruto-kun is that now isn't the time to break down, you have to be strong for all of us. If we see you breaking down just think of how it's going to affect us. Don't make us all sad either. I know I'ma be sad if I ever see you sad." He felt the tension skitter away from the blanket. The relaxation of the muscles underneath the covers seemed to spread a calm aura around the whole room.

_Ding-dong!_ Kiba and Chouji both turned towards the door that led to the hall-way, and turned back around when they heard the covers being moved.

Naruto pulled the covers off of him and glanced at Chouji's offending chubby hand, "Hey… Can you take your hand off my ass?" Chouji's hand pulled away immediately and an apologetic smile spread on his face.

"Hehe, Sorry."

Naruto got up, he knew he had to answer the door. He just wanted to hurry and get back to not moving. At least people didn't get shot in the face while he was doing that. Well, in front of him.

Naruto wobbled to the front door, his legs not use to the movement.

He basically had to remind himself, this step. That step.

He's been laying in the bed ever since _that_ happened, surprisingly the Uchiha did not bother him, so he laid there. Motionless for hours. Days. Only getting up to relieve himself then back to stillness. Every so often he heard Kiba laying out a blanket to sleep beside him on the floor, and consoling words coming from the gang members, but not a word from the Uchiha.

Azure eyes glanced around, taking in the familiar surroundings, noticing that things were getting messy and that he'd have to clean it soon. He got to the door and touched the door knob. Cold. So cold it almost made him jerk his hand away, but he didn't. He opened it and arched his eyebrows high in surprise.

_Holy crap, did the green power ranger eat Captain Falcon? _

"Uh… Lee?" Naruto asked, everything seemed to check out. The bowl cut, the weird flashy smile, the whole vigilante stance, but the eyebrows seemed thicker. He felt like he seen this man before, but where?

"N-Naruto-saaaaan!" The man shouted, jogging Naruto's memory.

"HEEH? GAI!" Aw man, Naruto wanted to chop himself in the forehead. It's been a while since he seen this guy. He seen him probably with-in in the first month of meeting Kakashi. What was he? Oh right, he was a-a police officer!

"Wha-what are you doing here? What about Kakashi! Why are you at Uchiha Sasuke's place?" Gai practically shouted, leaning from the hips towards Naruto's face.

Rubbing sheepishly at his blond mop, he strained a grin, "G-Gai… Uh… I'm working as a butler and what not here. The pay is crummy, but the accommodations are nice. Kakashi knows where I'm at… W-What are you doing here?" Naruto recognized the softening of the face muscles and inwardly sighed with relief that the man bought his lie, which wasn't totally a lie.

Gai puffed out his chest and smiled, putting on a show of white teeth, "I'm here on official business. Now if you'd please…," He paused, turning his head upwards thoughtfully, "Is Kakashi still the same old cool guy? I remember back when we were in the academy… He always seemed to do the hippest things, making me feel like I did the most uncool things, but that was the good thing about him. H-"

"G-Gai…" Naruto pleaded, deciding on whether to shut the door or put a hot poker in his ear.

"Oh, get Uchiha Sas-"

"What do you want?" Naruto bristled at the voice, and didn't even turn. He knew that the Uchiha was approaching and glared deeply at him while the raven passed his eyes.

Sasuke stopped in the door way, folding his arms over his chest. "Where were you yesterday evening from two in the afternoon to nine in the evening?" Gai asked, pulling a yellow notebook out of his fanny pack.

His face blank, Sasuke replied, "Unless you have any proof that suggest my activities yesterday, then I need not tell you."

"There was a fire yesterday in the building that was known to shelter the drug lord Morino Ibiki."

A lump caught in Naruto's throat. _Drug lord?_

Sasuke shrugged, his face dignified with his usual stoic expression, "How unfortunate, if you only came here to inform me on that low life then I expect you to leave this property promptly." Onyx eyes flashed, "Unless you have some sort of evidence you wish to bring to my attention."

Gai looked at Naruto, defeated. Naruto caught the look and motioned his hands in a way to say '_You don't know me! You don't know me!'_

The man raised a heavy eyebrow, "Naruto-san? You okay? Hey, talk some sense into this man, would you please?" Sasuke slowly turned around to face the blond.

Naruto could feel the world shrinking in on him. _Oh no…_… _Hands sweating.. Getting colder… Body…Shaking…Eye sight … Failing…_

"Naruto…" Sasuke said dangerously. Naruto could practically feel the ice darts pierce his skin.

Naruto licked his lips and tried to shape his mouth, but around what words? He closed his mouth again, hoping it would do him better.

"I said _Naruto…_ Would you care explaining to me how you know this man? This _police officer_?" Sasuke said, gesturing his hand like a fire poker towards the man in question.

The blond felt sweat prickle at his hairline, "Um, actually. He k-knows my m-manager, Kakashi…" He pinched unnoticeably at his arm to stop himself from stuttering before he continued, "They were both poli- Friends! Friends, they were friends." Naruto walked up to door and slowly closed it while talking, ignoring Gai yelling through the door.

"So…" Sasuke started, he could feel Naruto deflate next to him, "You know a police officer? That's convenient for me, don't you think?"

Naruto coughed in his hand a few times, "Honestly, he's Kakashi's friend. I barely spoke to him! Ever! Promise!"

The Uchiha sneered before walking away. He tossed up his hand, "Bring me my coffee and get to cleaning. I allowed you your rest, now do your damn job."

Naruto leaned up against the wall of the hallway, allowing his back to rest into the cold surface. Sasuke, a yakuza, actually did that for him? Allowing him to wallow in his own self-pity, with not a single word from Sasuke. Hell, he could have tossed Naruto out for being useless, maybe even shot him in the head for knowing a police officer. His mouth practiced the words that he should have said.

_Thank you, Sasuke._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was morning time and Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the chair in the living room. His one azure eye opened to look at the clock. He'd have to be up in twenty more minutes, but since he realized that he can't help but look at the time over and over and over again. He sat up, stretched out his limbs ensuing a _crack_ from his arms and knuckles.

He hadn't been to his college classes for a while now. He has been studying arts, which he happened to like a lot, but right now the instructor does nothing but talk. Talk talk talk, who would want to sit through that? Naruto really couldn't get what they were trying to say to him; he wasn't much of a listener, he was more of a doer. Usually when things were explained to him, he would need a dumbed down explanation of an already dumbed down explanation, which, he could tell, irritated the living hell out of the instructor.

The lights flicked on and Naruto jumped onto the top of the couch, his face surging with alarm. Kiba cocked an eyebrow and started to laugh, making Naruto release the panic from his fist and ease his legs away from his chest.

Laughing, Kiba started, "Scared 'ya, did I? I don't think there is anyone who is more of a bitch than you."

Naruto's eyes gleamed, "Gee, I don't know, man. You display fairly high levels of bitch yourself." Kiba chuckled at the retort while Naruto all but woke up the house with his obnoxious laugh.

The brunette's eyes grew wide as he jumped to cover the blonde's wall shaking laugh, "Shhh! How many time do I have to tell you? _Do. Not. Wake. Up. The. Boss._" Kiba stated, whispered. Jarring Naruto with each word.

Silenced, Naruto tried to ease the tension out of his back. Man, was be being tensed lately! At least at the college he could be himself, without the fear of being murdered at any moment by a gang leader.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kiba asked, pulling a dented cigarette out of his pocket.

Naruto turned his head, finding it easier to scratch the side of his head that way, "I got school, remember? I haven't been to school in a couple of days. Remember, that's still costing me money, which I have absolutely none of." He stated, rubbing his thumb against his index and middle finger to emphasize his point.

"Oh, I see. How do you plan on getting there?" Kiba sneered, "I sure as hell don't feel like baby sitting you. I have a life." He finished, lighting the limp cigarette with a lighter, before inhaling and puffing smoke out his nostrils.

Naruto coughed, swatting away the smoke that hit him in the face, "Gee, you mind not hitting me in the face with a fist full of cancer?"

Kiba's eyebrows rose in acknowledgment as he turned away from the blond and exhaled his fumed in the opposite direction.

"What the hell are you two being so loud for at this time in the morning?" Naruto's eyes turned to see Shikamaru in regular ball shorts and a white t-shirt scratching his head in the doorway.

"What? Can't sleep?" Kiba questioned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "No, I was just thinking that I looked really good right now and decided to come show you two morons my sleeping outfit. Does it look good? Serious now, your honest opinion." The brunette sarcastically said, turning around to give the two a full view of his pajamas.

Naruto's eyes closed, "Um, I think I should just get ready for school…" He murmured to himself, getting up to go get his book bag that laid on the opposite side of the room. He picked it up and tossed it over his shoulder, then he disappeared behind a bathroom door for no more than twenty minutes. Once he emerged from the restroom, Shikamaru was gone, and Kiba was sitting down with his legs crossed and one arm slung over the back of the couch blowing smoke into the air.

Naruto asked Kiba to tell Sasuke he was going to school, and Kiba only nodded in response. He said goodbye to the dog-like man before making his way towards the door.

Sasuke walked down the steps and stopped in front of Naruto. Not knowing what was going on, Naruto attempted to walk past the Uchiha and out the door, but with each direction the blond stepped in, Sasuke mirrored it, blocking Naruto from leaving.

"Um, yes?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll drive you." Kiba's eyes widened, and his head snapped to the side to hide a laughing fit that was bound to come. Sasuke eyes went to Kiba then back to Naruto, "Get in the car. If you take more than one minute; Well, let's just say you'll be a mighty fine speed bump." The raven rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a pair of keys, tossing them into the air and catching them in a repeated motion.

"Oh, it's okay, Sasuke. It's only a half-hour walk to the college, no big deal." Naruto said, trying to make the fear that was traveling through-out his body unnoticeable.

"I said get in the car, and that's final. Let's go." As the Uchiha went out the door, Naruto turned towards Kiba.

"I know this may be a dumb question, but what the hell? It's better to get the dumb questions out of the way. Should I be, I don't know, concerned about this?"

"Uhm, no! Why would there be? Absolutely no danger! It's not like he's a maniac driver with a complete disregard for human and wild life safety."

The blond whimpered inwardly, he took his index finger and poked his forehead, the middle of his chest, his left shoulder, then the right.

_I really hope that wasn't sarcasm…_

Naruto rolled out of the expensive black car, practically assuming the fetal position as he thanked the world and all it's workings for keeping him alive during that hell ride. His face turned blue with nausea, and he rolled over to gag a couple of times before trying to haul himself from the concrete ground. He turned back to see Sasuke filing his nails casually, and turned to look at the blond listlessly.

"B-Bye Sasuk-HUUGPH!" Naruto turned his head to spew the vomit that had been hankering to come up since the first red light was passed at ninety miles per hour in a thirty-five mile per hour area. Sasuke reeled his head back and turned his head in disgust as Naruto dropped back to his knees to finish off what he started.

"How on Earth did you get your license?" The blond questioned, pulling his head up from the place where he emptied his stomach.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, glancing at his nails, "What license? I don't need a license, I'm rich bitch."

Naruto's mouth gaped, and almost threw up his soul, but unfortunately, it remained inside his body.

The small male brought himself up once more, then sluggishly dragged his feet towards the college. First stop: Restroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto quickly opened the door to the classroom, catching the sight of burning red hair, _"_Oh, Heeeeeeey Gaara!" Naruto called, cheerfully smiling as he waved his arm like a maniac on caffeine. After he got done throwing up just about every lunch he's ever consumed, it was nice to see someone he hadn't seen in a while and a friend at that.

Gaara turned, his expression blank. He didn't know if he should wave back, so his hands did a quick wave of the fingers, like he was counting them.

Naruto caught up to him and set his books down beside his seat, "Hey Gaara, how's it been going? I haven't seen you here in the longest!"

The red headed boy was his friend, one of the few willing at that. He never really talked much, so Naruto took it upon himself to do the talking for Gaara since he could probably talk for three more people if he had to. His friend was pale, with a tattoo that read, 'Love' in Japanese on his forehead where his red hair parted. He sat with his arms tightly crossed against his chest, his pale green eyes staring into blue eyes. Funny thing about his eyes, they were surrounded with a thick outline of something black. It looked like you could just peel it off, but Naruto never dare tempted. It's usually the silent ones that go crazy and on killing sprees, right?

Gaara's eyes glanced at the grinning blond boy, then down at his notebooks, "Um…"

"Oh yeah, a word! And a good one too." Gaara stared unresponsively at Naruto, who turned his head over his shoulder and sighed; not exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

The male in front of them cried out in frustration as he threw his arms in the air, "Dammit!" He murmured harshly to himself, "I forgot my drawing pad and my notebook!" The two watched the boy in front of them dig furiously threw his backpack.

Naruto pinched his nose to keep himself from laughing as he retorted, "Well, I guess that falls under the category of, 'Sucks to be You.'"

The male whipped around and glared starkly at the blond, "Fuck you, asshole. Go die in a hole somewhere you stupid moron, you and your retarded mute friend." Naruto's eyes narrowed ferociously, he gnashed his teeth thinking of something to do, then he stuck his hand in the air, waving it around manically.

"Sai-sensei! Sai-Seeeenseeiii!" Naruto hollered. His teacher was an apparent prodigy in art. He was just about Naruto's age teaching at a college, but he always wondered why he chose _this college_ to teach at. He could teach at a prestige college for rich kids, yet he settled for this cheap, anyone granted access college. His teacher was tall, pale, black short hair that seemed like helmet hair with black coal colored eyes. Sai also always had this ghost of a smile on, that eased everyone else in the class, but weirded Naruto out.

Sai turned to Naruto in acknowledgment and pointed a finger at him, "What is it Naruto-san?" His voice, deep and soothing.

"The boy in front of us…" He paused, then put on a disgusted face, "He's moaning and everything, and I see him touching himself all down there and he keeps groaning out, 'Oh baby, Oh baby.' It's really grossing me out." Naruto said, imitating his accusations by making up and down movements with his hands.

The boy in question whipped around, his mouth hanging open, "I-I am not!" The class exploded in laughter, even Neji on the other side of the room had to cover his mouth and turn away. The boy's face turned red with embarrassment, "I'm going to kick your ass…" He whispered.

"Sensei! He's doing it again!" Naruto hollered, pushing himself away from the boy, and pulling his desk back with him.

"Kenji, please refrain from pleasing yourself in my classroom. If you need, I'll write you a pass to the bathroom." Sai said, creating another eruption of laughter. He frowned slightly before going back to his drawings.

Naruto sat there while Sai taught, twirling his pencil around on his hand, trying to keep himself entertained while the teacher taught about the dimensions of a circle. How fascinating, right? A knock at the door put a hiatus on Sai's teaching as he went to the door and slid it open only two inches to hear what the person on the other side had to say.

"Naruto-san, someone is here for you." Naruto got up and walked down to the door; Sai stepped out of the way.

"C-Chouji! What are you doing here?" He whispered, glancing from the heavy boy to the classroom whose eyes were currently glued to him, "Can't I just have _one_ day where I'm not being pulled back into _your_ world?" Naruto cried silently, his eyes blue eyes rolling with frustration. Chouji's face clouded over with a hurt expression, immediately making Naruto regretful, "I'm sorry Chouji, I didn't mean it… W-What's the matter?"

"Sasuke-sama… The police… T-They took him! And we need you there, now!" Naruto's head reeled back and cocked itself to the left, deciding whether or not he himself was about to be thrown in jail.

"O-Okay, I'll be right there, hold on a second…" Naruto sighed, despairingly. He walked back into the classroom and whispered his issue of his dog being sick to the teacher.

"Well, let's just hope that you get better. I hope the best for your caretaker too." Sai said amusingly. The blonde's eye twitched, if he had a fork he'd pin the stupid teacher's face to the desk.

He ran to his desk and picked his stuff up, waving goodbye to Gaara and Neji, before following after the frantic Chouji.

Once the two got into the police station, Naruto, with no delay, began looking for Sasuke, but all he saw were the sad faces of the yakuza's employees. A door opened, and Lee walked out blushing furiously with Gai following after him. He showed him his seat before walking up to Naruto.

"Finally, you're here… Follow me." Naruto swallowed hard, his hands escaping to his fleece jacket to rub soothingly at the cold hard zipper. It seemed to soothe him, and he needed it, for somehow he caught himself shaking, with fright? Anticipation? Nervousness? He himself didn't know.

Gai pointed him to a green metal door, the paint was peeling. He opened the door for the blond before closing it and walking off.

Naruto walked into the interrogation room, looking around. Sasuke's eyes caught him immediately, drawing him close from across the room and demanding the blonde's allegiance. Allegiance which Naruto readily gave. The Uchiha stood up from the table and pointed an accusing finger at the blond.

"Why would you bring him here? He has nothing to do with anything, he makes my coffee and shuts the hell up, that's all."

The police officer looked at Naruto for confirmation; the blond nodded unable to shape a coherent thought in his mind.

**':':'**_(1)_

Gai looked through the two-sided mirror, he turned away. "You think Naruto-san is a good source of information?"

Kakashi turned his visible eye upwards, "Hmmmm, who knows? Naruto has a hard time telling lies. When I met him, any question I asked he would answer to the best of his knowledge, that or he would simply tell the truth of not remembering." He stared past the man and through the mirror. Naruto was nervous, he could tell. His eyes always turned to slits if he were confused or nervous.

Gai started, "How did you met Naruto-san anyways? You never did tell me."

A thoughtful expression took a hold of Kakashi's face, "Well, I walked into a diner after my shift at the station and I saw a small teenage boy shivering away. He probably walked in there to get out of the freezing rain," He paused, his mind flashing back to the pitiful form that looked so lost and helpless. He continued, "I sat across from him, he refused to make eye contact, he was just staring at his wallet, his eyes hallow. I asked him what his name was…."

Gai turned his head away from his comrade to stare at the blond, "He opened his wallet and pointed at the name and said, 'This… I think.' I stared at him in disbelief. Next, I asked him what he was doing in the diner and he said, 'I had enough… to buy a coffee, it's so cold outside. I just had to get out…' Afterwords, I just felt pity for the poor kid so I took him home, and he told me that he just got out of the hospital and couldn't recall a single thing. I thought he was stupid for trusting a complete stranger, letting them take him to their home, but there he was… Cold, vulnerable, and completely helpless. Oh, and I found out later that he paid fifty dollars for that coffee."

**':':'**

The officer slammed a burnt lighter in a plastic bag on the table, creating a _bang_ that sounded throughout the whole room. Sasuke stared at it, raising an eyebrow.

"This was found at the scene of the crime." The officer started, twisting his head to crack his neck in attempts to sound serious and tough.

Arms crossed firmly against his chest, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Your point?"

The officer brought up his hand to place on the expensive suit that was adorned on the Uchiha, but was stopped by a voice, "If you dare try to touch me, I won't be responsible for what happens to your face."

The officer returned his hand to his side and turned to Naruto, obviously done with the raven, "Have you ever seen this lighter?"

His blood ran cold. This breath. That breath. His hands fled to his backside, interlacing. Naruto bit his tongue, not wanting to lie, but his mind caught up with him. He's never seen that lighter. He's actually never seen that lighter. His mind flashed back to Sasuke lighting his cigarette. Zippo. A Zippo lighter is what he used all the time. One with a fan on it encrusted in diamonds.

"I-I've never seen that lighter." Good, that sentence done. "Sasuke uses a Zippo lighter. Fan on it. Covered in diamonds. One that could pay my rent for ten years." The officer snickered, making Naruto beam with pride. He still had it, even under these condition, he could make an person laugh.

The officer turned to the Uchiha, apparently haven gotten rid of his smile, "Is this true? Show me the Zippo, if you would."

Sasuke sighed, a smirk appearing on his flawless face. He reached into his jacked and pulled out the very lighter in question and displayed it to the officer whose face suddenly turned tight.

"Very well. You are free to go." Sasuke stood up and watched carefully as the officer walked to the door and held it open for them. Naruto stood frozen, not moving an inch. The blond felt an uncomfortable poke in his side and realized that the Uchiha was using his finger as a cattle prod to guide Naruto out of the room. Once they got out of the room, Kiba, Suigetsu, Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru stood up from their seats, as if on cue.

"How'd it go?" Kiba was the first to ask, walking towards the two with his hands shoved into his pant pockets.

Sasuke nodded, making each gang member smile one after the other until all but Shikamaru were about to split their face in half.

Gai stepped out of the room with Kakashi and approached Naruto. Gai stole glances at Lee who bowed his head sheepishly.

"K-Kakashi?" Naruto said, surprised to see his manager here out of all places. Ever since that time he vowed never to step foot in a precinct again.

"You did well Naruto." Kakashi said, grinning through his mask, ruffling the blond unruly hair. Naruto grinned back at his manager.

"Hatake Kakashi, eh?" Sasuke said, approaching the two with his hands shoved into his pockets, "What are you, practically a legend in the police business, doing being this blonde's manager?"

Naruto's head turned, his head filled with the same questions. Kakashi focused on the blond, then looked back to the Uchiha, "Because," He paused, throwing an arm around the small male and pulling him towards his body, "Naruto-chan is just so adorable and full of potential, I thought that it would be a great idea just to _watch_ him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the offended arm around the blond, while Kakashi gave him nothing but a goofy grin.

Naruto grinned back, evidently content with the gray haired man's answer. The blond felt the still unfamiliar poke return to his side and was guided away from the gray haired man by the Uchiha's finger. He looked back to see Gai holding his hand, which was imitating the shape of a phone, to his ear and waving at; Naruto turned his head, Lee. _Eeeeww…._ Naruto thought, face scrunched up like he just chewed on a lemon.

The poke left his side and he felt like he couldn't move anymore. He didn't know where to go. Was he still to go with the Uchiha? Would he still have him even though he now has knowledge that Naruto's manager was once not just an officer, but an astonishingly brilliant officer. He stood outside shivering, his hands rubbing his arms, hoping for sweet warmth.

"Hey, you better move your ass or I'll leave you there until you defrost sometime this spring." Sasuke called after him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Um, yeah!" Naruto called, smiling after the Uchiha as he ran up to him, blatantly throwing his arm over the raven's shoulder. Sasuke smirked, as he looked at the smiling blonde from the corner of his eye.

He could stand the touch. He can. He's able to tolerate the human contact, if only for Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(1)_ Those things means that it's just a different place, same scene and time, just in a different area.**  
**

Chapter 6: Listen to my voice, it's my disguise.

Woot. Done. :P Sorry for taking so long. I know you must hate me for it, but please, sticks and stones are not needed. Especially that blow torch the crazy one is holding.

Anyways, please read and review!

**~ShonenYaoi**


	6. Chapter 6

Yey! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all, I'm surprised I reached 100 reviews, especially since I've been becoming a reoccurring absconder, but all of you return time after time and it really makes an author happy. : -) For an extended apology read the closing author statements. xD

Chapter 6: Listen to My Voice it's my Disguise

Is This Microphone On?

_Completion! _Naruto cried in his head happily. He stood up straight and looked about the mansion, his eyes sparkling with pride. The mansion was scrubbed from top to bottom, well, at least the parts not occupied by sleeping gangsters. It was seven in the morning, and Naruto was only _too _eager to get up at this time to start cleaning, hoping that he'll be praised by the Uchiha.

_Wait_. A sweat drop rolled down the smooth tan skin. _Why do I want to be praised by him!_ Naruto cried in his head in frustration. He gripped at the wood on the doorway for support because his thoughts seemed to be weighing him down, tiring him out in little time. He dropped to his knees and rested his head against the glistening floor. He slightly wondered if he should lick it, since that old saying, 'So clean you can eat off of it' seemed to be swirling around his head like a hungry shark. The lemon scent seemed so inviting and he could feel his mouth salivating, but hearing footsteps approach made him retract his tongue and keep his head down until the footsteps became barely audible.

He raised his head, pulling off the orange bandana and using it to wipe the rest of the sweat off his forehead before stuffing it into his back pocket. He turned around and a yell crept into his throat, aching to be unleashed. A track of muddied footprints lined it's way down the once spotless hallway heading up the stairs, and Naruto's chin hit his chest as he followed the marks like a predator noticing the clumsy mistakes of it's prey. His eye twitched in agitation as he found the culprits dirty shoes discarded to the side of the stairs like yesterday garbage. Recognizing the owners shoes, Naruto furiously imagined a spear going through Kiba's feet, pinning him upside down above a pool of Lysol lit on fire.

He ran down the hallway, blindingly passing by doors. He reached Kiba's room and flung open the door, earning a crash coming from the colliding door and wall.

"Kiba you prick! How could you do that to my floors!" Naruto screamed, tossing his hands high above his head in a dramatic attempt to convey his frustration. The blond continued to shriek as he stomped his foot like an ill-mannered child only coming to a stop when he noticed a rat's nest of black hair moving beneath the silk covering.

Naruto's eyes widened. Silk? Kiba doesn't have silk bed sheets! Nor does he have black hair that sticks up in every which direction, nor does he point guns at Naruto that often.

_STOP DROP AND ROLL!_ Naruto's mind shouted at him as his body went into alert mode. Bullets flew past him as he scrambled to get out of the room, one barely scathing his right arm, tearing his skin, but not enough to be serious. He threw his hands to the back of his head, and urged his legs to move faster. His screams locked in his throat, too frightened to show themselves as he sprinted down the hallway and around the corner.

_WHACK!_ Naruto dropped to the ground, rolling around holding onto his left eye, and seething in pain.

"Whoa!" Kiba called, shaking the pain out of his fist, "Sorry! I was just coming to get my shoes. Hehe, you frightened me… " Kiba laughed, nervously scratching the back of his head. The brunette helped Naruto get up, but the blond wished to remain on his knees.

Naruto pushed onto his right eye, trying desperately to make the pain lessen, "You just punched me in the eye! It hurts! It's hurts so badly!" Naruto cried, calling back tears, that would've long ago fallen were he anywhere else. Kiba sat beside him on the ground and rubbed the smaller man's back apologetically until Naruto finally stood up and went downstairs, a dejected aura spilling out of him like a full glass of water during an earthquake. Once Naruto made it to the living room, Kiba cringed at the surprise yelp that came out of the small blond

He clawed at his blue eye, unable to process the image that was looking back at him in the mirror, "A-A black eye!" Naruto screamed, tugging right below the discolored area of his tanned skin. He whipped around and felt his breathing rate increase, "Look what you did to my eye! What am I suppose to tell people when they ask what happened?"

Kiba, feeling the storm coming, backed up and fled to the other side of the couch, so were Naruto to lash out he'd be able to evade, "Tell them you ran into a door knob. A _tall_ door knob." He joked, only to find that he was the only one laughing, and uneasily at that.

Naruto's face remained enraged, unchanged by the quip from the mobster. He sat down on the blue chair, also known as 'bed', and sank his head down to his shoulders as he left his hands to roam his face and body freely, "This morning already sucks ass." He said, poking a finger through a hold in his jeans.

The brunette's lips became tight with amusement as he jested, "Through a straw?"

Naruto raised his head, shouting angrily at Kiba, "Stop with the jokes! They're not funny!"

Lee came down the steps and stopped in front of the sulking blond, he raised a questioning eyebrow and tapped the boy on his shoulder, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Naruto raised his head and Lee flinching, pulling back, and turning away from him, made his head sink in between his knees. "I have some cover-up if you want any."

The blonde's head cocked to the side slightly to be sure that he heard what the _thought_ he just heard, "Um, what?"

"Cover up," Lee disappeared for a couple of moments, leaving Naruto and Kiba to stare out of the entrance way before returning with an item clutched in his palm, "Here, I use cover up all the time, I occasionally get scratched and I'm not a fan of blemishes." Naruto eyed the item curiously before reaching out a hand to grab it and inspect it.

"Th-thanks, I guess?" He said, stuffing the circled item into his pocket. Sasuke walked down the steps, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He walked into the living room, his eyes darting to each of his employees with frustration.

"What's with all the kerfuffle? And you," He said, turning towards the slovenly looking blond, "Don't be a such a ragamuffin. Get yourself groomed before you hit the dusty ol' trail."

Naruto's eyes darted with bewilderment towards Lee and Kiba. The dog like man shrugged, "Whenever Sasuke is awakened he gets very violent and talks like an old man for a little while. Why? I do not know, but what I do know is that kerfuffle is actually a word. Seriously. Look it up."

Blond eyebrows raised as he scooted away from the yakuza, not sure if he'll be shot at again. The funny thing was that no one else reacted to the gun shots, these gangsters must really be use to that sound by now that it's practically a childhood lullaby.

Naruto stood up and walked past the yakuza slowly and stopped completely when he felt a hand grip painfully at his butt and fail to remove itself.

"Firm fanny. Firm indeed." Sasuke noted out loud. Embarrassment crawled over the blond's body as Sasuke continued to rub up and down on his butt. A perverted chuckle made Naruto turn his head and give the raven a look of utmost shock. His arms shook in front of his chest trying to restrain themselves from lashing at the Uchiha as he pinched and rubbed his bottom.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. He can also become somewhat of a pervert." Kiba called, trying not to laugh at the stiff blond. He noticed that the tan ears had turned a shade of red. Naruto quickly walked away, followed closely by the Uchiha.

"Gah! Stop! Don't touch me!" Kiba heard Naruto yell.

"Don't be so crotchety, you whippersnapper."

"Don't come in! I going into the bathroom! Let go of the door!"

"Open, I need to supervise the young'uns!"

"There is **nothing** for you to supervise in here!"

"Open!"

"Go away!"

The mansion suddenly became quiet. Kiba and Lee looked at each other then out of the living room to see that the Uchiha had retreated and was now resting up against the wall, apparently fast asleep.

Naruto sighed, his head hanging low over the sink as he allowed the heat to drain from his face. He never been so embarrassed! Well, besides when he got booed off the stage at times, but at least patrons didn't fondle him! He turned on the faucet and filled up his cupped hands before splashing his face. He dried his face and looked into the mirror. That black eye was really bad. He took out the cover-up and eyed it for a moment before applying it to his face with his finger. A dejected sigh escaped his body, it was obvious that he was wearing cover up because his eye skin was lighter than the rest of his face. He decided to rub the cover-up on the rest of his face to even out the skin tone. It even covered up his whiskered scars. Damn was he a sexy stud when his face looked so fresh and clear!

The only thing that he didn't like was that it was entirely time consuming to apply the stupid stuff and his neck was at least three shades darker than his face. He figured he would just wear a turtle neck.

_I wonder if it'll make my nipples disappear!_ Naruto thought, chuckling to himself. He dabbed his pointer finger and swirled it around until it had enough cover up before he started rubbing it on his nipple. The coldness of his finger surprised his nipple and it immediately reacted making Naruto stop for a second. He blushed deeply after realizing he just moaned like a porn star. He cocked his head over to the door, almost suspicious of the surroundings, like everything was just watching him.

_What's to be suspicious about! I'm just rubbing cover-up on my nipple. Oh yeah, that's what is to be suspicious about…._

After he made his left nipple completely disappear, the blond took his other finger and ran the make-up on his right nipple. He glanced in the mirror, noticing how attractive his face was looking at the moment and decided to lick his lips at himself seductively.

Without warning the bathroom door opened and there stood Kiba, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly gaped, "Riiiiiiiight…" He said, promptly closing the door.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, his face becoming red all over again, "It isn't what it looks like!"

The blond tossed back on his shirt, nervously twisting and tugging on the hem with both of his hands, wondering if he should actually walk out there or bash his head in with the toilet seat. He took a deep breath and walked out of the rest room and into the living room where Sasuke, Kiba, and Suigetsu sat. The Uchiha was currently filing his nails, Suigetsu was watching Sasuke, and Kiba was watching Naruto with all too knowing eyes.

"Done fondling yourself? You sick fox, you." Kiba laughed, his eyes carving their own sense of amusing into his tan skin, "You hear that boss? Your touch must've sparked something in him." _Deeply_ into his skin…

The yakuza's stoic face made no apparent change as he glanced from his nails to the brunette for a short second, "What touch? And what the hell happened to you?" He took his eyes off his nails for another moment as he surveyed the blond with a more interested expression upon his pale face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he had almost completely forgot about Sasuke's shooting rampage.

"Your arm has cuts. Your clothes are torn. Where are those ridiculous scars on your face?"

The blond flinched as he brought up his arm to inspect while moving his head about to quickly note off each thing that the Uchiha was naming, "You don't remember? You shot at me." _You maniac._ Naruto wisely kept to himself that little piece of information.

The yakuza huffed, "I did no such thing, keep your accusations to yourself. Don't blame others for the way you look." Naruto looked at Kiba in desperation, hoping he'd side with him, but Kiba hastily looked away and began whistling.

Sasuke walked up to the blond and reached into his pocket, making blue eyes start to dance back and forth between closing and opening all but completely. A plastic card was waved in front of the scrunched up tan face, and the yakuza's face took on an annoyed look.

"W-What? This?" Naruto managed to say. He nearly crapped himself, too much anticipating what might come out of that suit's pocket. Who knew? It might be a giant hammer that Sasuke would use to crack open Naruto's skull, and he wouldn't be bouncing up and down like an accordion.

"What does it look like? Come on now, think. You can do it." He drawled out sarcastically, almost to the point where he sounded bored.

"A card?"

"Not just any card. My card. My debit card. You'll have access to all that I've earned." He said, holding the card out in front of the blond like a t-bone steak to a hungry dog.

"W-Why do I need it?" He held out his hand. He thought about reaching out to grab it, but retracted his hand and placed it in front of his mouth.

"You need to buy things that my gang requires, so you take this card and buy whatever we need with it. Do you understand?" _What a stupid boy._ Sasuke thought as he grabbed Naruto's hand and placed the card inside of it. The smoothness of the tan skin almost startled him. He held on, somehow reluctant to let go. His thumb rubbed at the palm gently. The raven realized what he was doing and snapped his hand back, ramming it into his pocket. "Don't think you can go crazy and buy whatever you like. Only what we want, or it'll be tagged onto the end of your debt." Sasuke scoffed, taking his seat again. His fingers were rubbing against each other, trying to recall the feeling of the blonde's skin.

He wanted it to be something that he could just stick in his pocket and carry away.

The only word that Naruto really remembered was _debt._ If he owed anymore then the currency would change from yen to an arm and a leg and a dog.

"Well, since that's done, get to cleaning. I want the basement to be completely cleaned." Sasuke ordered, his hand still in his pocket. Recalling. Savoring.

Naruto turned towards the yakuza with a pleading expression, "Heh? I was thinking about going to school today…"

"So? I do not care, get to cleaning. You'll go maybe tomorrow."

_Heh? Maybe! So cruel!_

The blond turned away and walked towards the basement, realizing he never been there. He opened up the door and it was like the stairs to hell. It was dark and cobwebs hung from every corner. If there was such a thing as the birthplace of darkness this would definitely be it. The way the shadows contorted made them look like demon spawns.

"K-Kiba! Pl-please sit and talk with me while I clean!" He hollered, trying to suppress the fear that climbed up his throat.

"Don't be such a bitch! Maybe I should plant some seeds so you can grow a pair!" Naruto heard him reply.

_H-How cruel._ Naruto looked back down the stairs and swallowed a large lump of fear in his throat.

He took cautious and apprehensive steps as he made his way to the bottom. Each creak he would flinch and shut his eyes with all his might, but would then continue. The wooden steps seemed to moan with pain as he stepped on them.

"Naruto." A dark voice said.

"UWAAAAH!" The small male flailed his arms. He lost his footing and felt his foot slip off the edge of the step, he twisted his body unconsciously and hit the last step with his face.

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes opened and he felt his body being held by strong arms that were almost overpowering. _Ah, the hands are warm, they feel so nice._

"You moron! Did you get hurt anywhere?" He looked up and saw Sasuke staring angrily at him. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, realizing that the warm feeling was coming from this cold-hearted yakuza.

"Hehe," He laughed, rubbing his hand up and down his head. The dirt stuck to the cover-up on his face, and he picked at his face to get it all off. Sasuke held him, just staring, "It's okay, my face was there to keep my body from getting hurt. You just scared me… That's all."

"I see." The raven replied, his grip tightening around the blond, "You…" He looked away, "Wanted someone to keep you company down here, right?"

A large smile played upon the blonde's mouth, "Ho! Sasuke! Are you serious?" _Maybe he's not so mean after all!_

The Uchiha looked away, his expression obviously troubled, "Don't be stupid. I don't have anything to do, so I wanted to make sure you did a good job."

They sat there, Naruto smiling back at Sasuke, while Sasuke's grasp only seemed to tighten.

"Uuuhm, c-could you let go of my Sasuke? So I can clean?" The Uchiha released immediately, he seemed to even fluster himself. He turned away, his hand resting on his forehead. The blond did nothing but watch him. That guy was acting so weird today. Why was he touching him like that?

Naruto shrugged and took the feather duster out of his back pocket and brushed the side of the raven's face with it, "Hey man, are you okay?"

The Uchiha sat on a box and caught sight of a spider crawling across the floor. He lifted up his foot and squashed the bug with his heel, "Talk."

"Okay. I'll tell you a story then."

"Whatever."

Naruto told a fantasy story as he cleaned, Sasuke just sat there and listened. Never taking his eyes of the small blond male. He wondered if Sasuke was just trying to make him comfortable and it seemed to work. Before he knew it hours passed and the cleaning was done.

The Uchiha raised from his sitting spot and nodded his head with approval, "It's clean." He walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Naruto put away all the cleaning implements and switched off the lights before darting up the steps. UGH! Whenever it was dark and he was going up some steps he would always feel like there was a skeleton walking behind him, reaching for the back of his neck. Once he made it out of the basement there was a piece of paper taped to the front of the door. He squinted and realized that it was a list of items.

_Oh, I guess that means I have to go buy these. _At the bottom of the paper it ordered him to warn Sasuke before he goes. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket and walked to the door. _Ho? It's already dark outside? I can't believe it…_

"I'm going!" Naruto yelled to the seemingly empty mansion. He reached out and grabbed his fleece that was thrown on the bench next to the door and left.

Sasuke sat in his office and glanced at Lee, his eyes speaking familiar commands that Lee immediately obeyed as he stood up and hastily left the room.

Shikamaru lit a cigarette. Running his hand through his dark coarse hair, he exhaled the smoke. _It seems that he's paying too much attention to him… This could be troublesome…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Breathing in the night air can sometimes be just as refreshing as being love kicked in the face with cleats. Naruto's eyes glanced side to side, he knew he was being watched, of course Sasuke wouldn't trust him to grab a pack of cigarettes and snacks for his gang by _himself_. The blond was ecstatic when he was ordered to run this errand, but after discovering Lee following him, his nightly walk felt ruined. Why didn't he just send Lee to get all the stuff if he didn't trust him going alone?

Naruto walked into the store, looking around at the food items on the shelves, trying to remember what some of them taste like, if he ever even tasted them. He cleared his mind, just because he had an endless amount of money in this piece of plastic that he fondled in his pocket doesn't mean that he can actually use it for _his_ own happiness.

He grabbed a familiar looking bag off the shelf, and studied the title. A figure to his left caught his attention and he turned his eyes to the far left of his sockets to see a giant of a man suspiciously wandering around. The man looked like he could be no less than six and a half feet tall, his orange hair spiked all over his head, his reddish-orange colored eyes held certain a sadness in them that should be pitied. He looked like his he was wearing a giant blue curtain around his neck that hung over the top half of his body; it was covered in bird feces. His blue pants stopped at his mid calf, at the bottom was torn and frayed while his feet were bare and blackened from dirt. He held two bottles of milk in his giant tan hands and a couple of packages of cake, his eyes kept darting for the door like he was being held against his will.

Naruto turned his attention back to the shelves. An uneasy weight in his heart made him uncomfortable. His eyes read the title of the bag of chips and it's name was, 'You have to help him.' Naruto's eyes widened, he looked at the next bag of chips, same name, then the cookies; same name. He tried to make his mind blank, he couldn't run on impulse, not anymore, nothing was his anymore. His mind tried focusing until a voice broke through the walls he was so desperately trying to build in his head.

"Sir, are you going to pay for those?" The blonde's head turned, he saw the large man freeze. A feeling of embarrassment rose in the pit of Naruto's stomach, he knew that look, those eyes, the man was ashamed for his actions. Naruto's fingers rubbed the bag and then…

"Yeah, he is. I got him. He's my cousin. Not exactly bright, but he gets along," Naruto said laughing, he walked away from the two and grabbed a basket and placed the items that were in the man's hand into the green basket. He walked around the store browsing while the large man followed behind him silently, nervously. He grabbed all the items plus a few things not exactly on the list and set them on the counter.

His fingers fiddled the plastic card in his pocket, he hoped he wasn't sweating noticeably. Would Sasuke kill him for using his card for more than what he ordered? It's not like the debt he owed to the yakuza was getting any smaller, and this wouldn't help. His eyes looked at the impatient cashier and he sighed heavily as he practically tossed the card onto the man who swiped it. Blue eyes watched the card go through like a death sentence; the receipt burned at his finger tips as he stuffed it into his pocket along with the card.

As they left the store, Naruto walked under the light of a street lamp and the large man stood in front of him. A wide smile broke on Naruto's face as he handed the orange haired man a brown paper bag full of food. The blue eyes widened as he witnessed the man's face slowly break apart and start to cry. He held the bag of food closely to his chest, his head hanging low. His large body shaking as he wept into the brown bag.

"S-sir! Are you alright?" Naruto's breath caught in his throat, the sobs coming from the man were heart wrenching.

The large man slowly began to piece himself together, he sat on the ground and began wiping at his eyes. Naruto looked into the sky, a night full of stars, then down at the man. He sat down on the concrete, his arm brushing against the other's.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked again, he felt a bit uncomfortable sitting next to a complete stranger, but he made himself suck it up, especially one that looked like he could snap him in half.

"T-Thank you. I'm so sorry…" Orange eyes turned down on him, then looked away. Naruto could hear him trying to fight back the tears.

He patted the large shoulder, the body tensed up and Naruto immediately removed his hand, "It's no problem, I understand. What happened to you though?" He paused, "If you wish to tell me, that is…" His breathing halted, he wondered if the stranger would really answer. He lowered his head, maybe he just ruined his chance to make a new friend.

A heavy sigh came to Naruto's ears and he turned back to see the man staring at him once more, "I thought I was happy. I thought I could ignore it, and only focus on me being happy. I was selfish. I was blind… I didn't see it… I just allowed my selfishness to blind my judgment."

Saddened by the man's words, he turned his head down and felt the hard rough concrete with his finger tips, running them across the sidewalk.

"What are your dreams?" The deep voice asked. Naruto could feel a stare on his head, but ignored it and continued running his hands along the ground, taking in the solidness, the stability of the ground.

"A comedian." Naruto responded, shocked at how meek his voice sounded.

"A comedian? Why that?" The man asked, accidentally allowing a surprised tone to escape his throat.

A small tan hand opened in front of the bowed head, he balled it into a fist, "When I'm on the stage I can make up anything about myself. Since I don't remember my past, I make it up, who I was, where I have been, what I've done, all if it. I can tell it so much, I begin to believe in it myself. Sometimes, it's nice being able to escape my life and create one that I could get immersed in, I could drown in it with pleasure. The audience doesn't know, and at times, neither do I." The hand unclenched, " I like that life, until the curtains go down, I can live the life I wish I once had…" He inhaled, "It means that I'm not alone. How can I be all alone if all those people came just for me?" A subtle wave of loneliness came across him. He had struggled with this weird feeling that he would be left alone. All alone. Everyone in his life completely gone and not one remembering him.

The man listened, he nodded his head as he digested the information, "I understand… What is your name stranger?"

"Naruto…", He responded, his mind felt like it was just doused with cold water, he can't believe he just told a complete stranger things he's never even told Kakashi. His mouth suddenly turned dry, and he found himself unable to pick up his head. He knew that he was followed here, by Lee. What if he heard him! He stared worriedly at the ground, the middle of his mouth moving upwards while at the same time the edges of his lips tugged downward.

Not waiting to be asked, the man said, "I'm Juugo." The man stood up causing Naruto's head to look up at him, his height once again astounding the short blond, "I thank you for the company Naruto, at times birds can seem like not enough," He paused, frowning, "but there I go being selfish again." Juugo turned to leave with the bag cradled in one arm, but stopped once his name was called out. He turned around to see the blond standing up and walking towards him.

"I-I can ask Sasuke if you can stay with us!" He yelled. He couldn't let someone who is living like that go back. That's like sending a child back to an orphanage.

"Sasuke?" Juugo repeated in a whisper, "What's his last name?"

Naruto looked away, hoping that the last name would not lead the large man to believe that the street is better than the yakuza's mansion, "Uchiha."

"Uchiha… Sasuke!"

"Did you call my name?" Naruto mouth rose up to the side of his mouth, he wasn't surprised the Uchiha showed up. He held out four fingers in front of him, it was like the fourth time this happened? He wished that Sasuke would do less stalking and change it up a bit instead of appearing out of 'seemingly' nowhere.

Sasuke walked up to the blond, eying the burly man curiously, "Who are you?"

"Me?" Juugo asked, pointing a finger towards himself.

"Yes you." He responded. Lee walked up to the crowd and clasped his hands in front of his face, begging Naruto to pardon his actions because he had no control over them. Naruto nodded his head, he could forgive Lee, the only one at fault is Sasuke. Blue eyes narrowed on the yakuza, then back into the sky to look for the largest star in hopes that it was a meteor that will crash directly into them.

Juugo's eyes dropped to his bare feet, "Juugo, my name is Juugo."

The Uchiha stepped towards the large man and deepened his glare on him, "Do you have any special," He paused, smirking dangerously, "Abilities?"

"I-I can talk to animals, birds mainly." Juugo said, clearly embarrassed by his answer.

"More crazy?" Sasuke started, turning his eyes back to his two current employees, "I'd prefer not to be someone who excepts cast-offs and rejects. Except for Naruto, of course, but that's strictly business."

Naruto's stepped forward, "Sasuke, give him a chance, please? I'm sure we'll figure out something for him to do!" His eyes bugged, realizing that the Uchiha just insulted him, but he decided not to retort, it might be sort of counter-productive.

The Uchiha turned towards the blond, his eyes burning with frustration, "Like there isn't anything _you_ don't do? He wouldn't make a good maid, nor is he someone I want to be greeting people." Sasuke turned back towards Juugo, walking towards the large man causing him to retreat until they were nearly in the middle of the street. Naruto walked back up to them and tugged lightly on the black suit, trying to figure out what to say or what to do that would change the Uchiha's mind.

Sasuke rested his hand lightly on the small tan hand, causing Naruto to blush deeply, wanting to retract his hand, but he faltered as he took in the soft texture of the pale skin, the warmth. A pain surged through his wrist as it was twisted and he found himself coming over the Uchiha's shoulder and finally crashing into the ground.

He laid there, paralyzed, his mouth gaping, trying to figure out what just happened. His body rolled to the side as he gripped at the hand that Sasuke's hand just rested on. He looked up and watched as the yakuza nonchalantly walked off the road and fixed the cuffs in his shirt.

A blinding light caught the Uchiha's attention and he brought up a hand to shield his eyes, only to realized the it was a car speeding down the road. His head snapped back to Naruto who was still laying on the ground with Juugo hovering over him.

"Naruto, you total moron! Get up! Get up, now!" The blonde's eyes slowly crept opened until it seemed like he didn't have any eyelids, the dazzling lights seemed to beckon him to stay, so he didn't move, not an inch.

Sasuke's eyes whipped to Lee, silently ordering him. In a flash Lee was right beside Naruto, pulling on his arm as hard as he could to get the blond moving, but to no avail. Juugo remained motionless, his eyes quickly darting from Naruto to the car, back and forth, back and forth, then his eyes narrowed onto the car. He stepped in front of the two men and ran towards the car, screaming at the top of his lungs as he turned his upper half to the side and stuck his left shoulder out front.

_BAM!_ The car's front end smashed in and came to an immediate stop then flung backwards. Juugo lurched backwards, straightening out his back. He turned around and saw all three of them staring at him with large eyes.

The man in the car crawled out, his eyes wide with fear. He stood up, slowly backing up before taking off screaming like he just saw a monster. Sasuke walked up to Juugo, chuckling under his breath. Lee, on the other hand, knelt beside Naruto to see if he was alright.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._ He stopped in front of the large man again, and planted a firm hand on Juugo's shoulder. "You're coming with me."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto opened the door to the large mansion, breathing in the familiar scent of cigarettes and lemon detergent. He turned back and slipped his hands off the heavy door as the last of the people came in.

Sasuke started, turning towards Lee, "Show him his room. Third floor, fifth room." Lee bowed respectfully to his boss before squeezing Juugo's forearm, indicating that he wants him to follow him. Naruto didn't stay to watch them walk up the stairs, nor to hear what the raven had to say.

The blond walked into the living room and took a seat on the blue chair, his fingers traveling to his jacket, pulling up the collar to rub soothingly against his face. He closed his eyes, trying to take in the fleeting moment of comfort, these moments were getting so rare that it was almost a treat to him.

"Naruto." A deep voice called, Naruto ignored it, keeping his eyes close. He bowed his head and shoved his hands under his thighs, sighing heavily, "I said _Naruto_." The voice called again.

The blond kept silent, taking in the last of the quietness before he felt his arm being tugged at and himself lifted slightly out of the chair. Blue eyes glowered as they were forced to open and stare into eyes much darker.

"Yes?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist, he turned his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I didn't know a car would be coming."

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger, "Oh? In the middle of the road? I wouldn't have seen it coming either."_ Is that suppose to be an apology! PUH- LEEEZE! EEH! Try again!_

Sasuke's skin prickled upon hearing the condescending tone coming out of _that_ small boy's mouth. "Nor would I have guessed that you would stare into the lights like a dumb ass deer, or more like," His eyes turned towards the form that was curled up onto the chair, "someone wanting to die."

Naruto remained silent, his eyes piercing through dark stoic eyes. He couldn't speak, so he didn't. He didn't know why he didn't get up, but for a split second death seemed like a relief. It's like when you're watching a dark show and someone happened to say something funny in order to relieve the situation. Not saying that his death would've been in any sense 'funny', but it would make this whole yakuza situation much lighter on himself.

Sasuke turned away, "Night." He walked up the stairs, his hands gliding over the wooden hand rails. He stopped to turn back and look at the blond trying cover every bit of exposed skin in his legs in attempts to keep warm. He'll have to ask him about the things he heard him reveal to Juugo later, because it surprised him to find out Naruto had lost his memory, but…

_I'll make you chose me over you old life a thousand times over._ Sasuke thought, turning back towards the steps. He climbed a stair and stopped again, "I'll definitely make you choose me, you will simply have no other options."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The wind blew calmly, gently. It made the grass sway and the flowers bend against their wills. A gentle hand wrapped around a green stalk, being careful not to make that 'crack' noise whenever he broke the stem. He did not wish to hear that sound, for it would confirm the flower's death. He only wished to admire the flower's beauty in his travels. He brought the flower up to his delicate face and took a deep breath, his eyes closing.

A man not to far behind supervised the boy as his large frame leaned against a tree. He wore a tight blue shirt along with white arm warmers, dark blue pants, and bandages around his mouth. The impossibly large sword attached to his back seemed not to hinder his movement, for his body apparently became accustom to the extra weight. A slight rustle caught his attention and without hesitation his hand flew to the white handle of his weapon. He noticed his companion make a slight move, also catching the disturbance; he decided to withdraw his hand and watch his other 'weapon' make work quick and easy.

The boy raised the flower into the air and once he noticed the approaching enemies, he quickly counted to five in his head. His free hand traveled down to a small pouch attached to his waist as his other hand tossed the flower into the air. He hastily pulled out sharp needles from the pouch and tossed them in different directions faster than a blink of an eye. Blood curling screams clashed with the serene surroundings and the sound of dropping bodies ensued. The effeminate hand reached up and caught the fragile flower as it made its way towards the ground. He inhaled the scent once more before turning towards the tall and tan man.

Zabuza watched the male approach, secretly admiring the long black bangs that traveled down the sides of the heart shaped face of his companion. He noticed how over the years Haku hasn't grown much and only reached the height of an average eighth grader. His hair grew longer though, but it was always kept in a bun, and when he did let it down, Haku was rarely, if ever, in Zabuza's presence. He would never tell Haku this, but he has always been very grateful for his company and would feel terribly out of place with the world were he to disappear. Maybe this wasn't the best profession to put his fears at ease, but Haku has understood the dangers of their lifestyle since the day Zabuza found him on the street.

"Zabuza-san, do you think that Sasuke-kun would like this flower?" He giggled, allowing the faintest of smiles to appear on his beautiful face.

Zabuza Momochi scratched at the back of his wild black hair, his eyes avoiding the boy's gleaming large brown eyes, "Sasuke doesn't seem like the kind of person _to_ like flowers. You don't seem to think so, do you, Haku?"

Haku rubbed the red pedals gently, "I don't know, he always seems to be so gloomy. I thought he would like it, or it could at least brighten his mansion. It looks like a morgue…"

Zabuza sighed, he pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the small male, "We only do jobs for him. As long as he pays us the amount he owes, then I can care less what his house looks like." He looked around and noticed stains of blood on the grass, "Lets go. It's not safe to be carrying around this type of stuff, plus that Uchiha hates it when people are late." The tall man said before walking off.

"Of course. As you desire, Zabuza-san."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapter 7: Hello, would you like to try a glass of my tears?

All done~ Please forgive me, no excuses this time. I am merely being lazy. Plus, I've been leveling a lot, but I hit the level where it takes hours of grinding to level now, so…xD Be expecting the newest chapter within this week or so. No more than two weeks.

Oh~ And Thank you all for the concerned e-mails and reviews, I'm surprised you all didn't just drop it. Thank you soooo much! You really make me extremely happy!

Oh, and Yes… My grandpa speaks like that. I think my grandma would if we could get past the "Who are you again?" part of the conversation.

With Love, Regards, and burning eyes~

-ShonenYaoi


	7. Chapter 7

I told I would keep my word and update soonly afterwards~(Is this soonly afterwards?) It's my way of apologizing for being such a lazy author. -teary eyed- Please forgive me! But thank you all for the reviews you so lovingly wrote for my last chapter.

P.S. I just noticed that every chapter I'm pretty much apologizing for being late. Now Hiring: Someone to get me to type. You'll be paid in updates and gummy bears… Gummy bears… Yes, quite the meager restitution, but I've been an evil frickin' writer for 30 frickin' years, throw me a frickin' bone here! (P.P.S. I'm not really over 30.)

Anyways~ Let's get on with the story!

Is This Microphone On?

"_Naruto nii-san!" Cried a frustrated young boy who ran towards a slightly taller blond boy, throwing his arms around the tan neck._

_Large blue eyes softened as he patted the dark hair soothingly, "What's wrong Konoha-chan?", They sat together on the grass in the back of the orphanage yard, Konohamaru snuggling close to his friend, dampening the blonde's shirt with his tears._

"_T-They said no one loves u-us! Tha-that's why we were abandoned!" He cried, recalling the cruel words of those adults made his tears fall all the more._

_Naruto shook his head, he looked down at his own small body, noticing all the scratches that went unbandaged, that went unkissed and uncared for. If he could, he would take a look at his heart just to see how much of it was eaten away by harsh words and violent blows, but…_

_He wrapped his arm tightly around his young companion, "I love you, Konohamaru. I won't abandon you, only if you promise not to abandon me…" _

_Konohamaru raised his head, a little bit of snot running down his nose. He opened his mouth in surprise and clutched at the other boy's tattered shirt, "Is that true, nii-san? You won't leave me?"_

"_I'll never leave you, so you just have to make sure you never leave me."_

"_I promise I'll stay by Naruto-nii-san forever!" Konohamaru yelled with delight. Naruto lied on the grass and the young boy rested his head on the blonde's chest, quickly falling asleep as blue eyes stared into equally blue skies._

_Looking back at moments in Naruto's eight years of life, there aren't many that would give him a warm and fuzzy feeling. It's more like a cold heavy ball of guilt and hatred that forced itself right into the middle of who he was and the all too common questions of 'What if' that raced around in his head going in circles until he found himself mentally exhausted._

_Could there have been more that I could have done to make them stop?_

_Or would that have made it all the easier for them to do what they had done?_

_What if I begged for compassion instead of running away while my mind cowered in the corner in fear?_

_Had it been my fault?_

_What had I done to make them do that to my parents?_

_What I would give just to be able to ask them, but at the same time what would I give to not have a voice, not have ears, not have anything that would allow me to get an answer. I'm too much of a scaredy-cat to hear that it was all my fault, even though my mind seems to know that already._

_A slight snoring noise jarred Naruto out of his thoughts, he looked down at Konohamaru and cradled the younger boy's head, accidentally soaking the dark hair with his tears._

_What I would give to have a loud voice, a microphone, so everyone in the world would hear me. So even my parents can hear me in the heavens. So I could shout just how sorry I am for attracting those bad men to my family._

Naruto's body jolted awake; his wide eyes spilling baffled tears. He rested his hand on his forehead, that's when he noticed all the sweat pouring down his face. _What a strange dream…_

He brought up his other hand and held it to his throat.

_I need a drink of water._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The gang huddled into the living room, all sitting around the Uchiha's large chair that kind of seemed like a throne. It irritated Naruto that this guy thinks of himself as the kind needing to go that far to establish that he's never had to go hungry and that he could buy and sell you in an instant.

The Uchiha uncrossed his legs and crossed them again, this time in the opposite direction and frowned, "You all know what today is. It is the annual ball that my father requires me to throw so he can force his poorly chosen women upon me."

The blonde's nose twitched, _He's actually __**required **__to do something? Where's his father and how can I ask him for some tips?_

Naruto raised his hand and Sasuke ignored him as he continued, "You are all quite aware of what needs to be done, it's not like this is the first time my mansion will be overcrowded with leeches who want nothing but my money and the glamour of being my accessory. This time he took the liberty in sending three of the girls I told flatly 'no' to and kicked out of my mansion the last time." Sasuke eyed the blond for a fleeting moment before turning his head out towards the window, "What Naruto?"

"Sooo," Naruto started, as he coughed into his hand, "What you're saying is that your old man is trying to get you laid, but you don't want it?" Naruto turned to Kiba and whispered, "Man, now-a-days, it's so hard… Sasuke is a million dollar bachelor and Edward sparkles, the competition is getting ridiculous for us regular guys that are millions of dollars in debt and pay it off by being a maid."

The brunette leaned into the blond pressing their shoulders together, shielding his mouth as he spoke, " I'm more of a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' type guy anyways."

Naruto sent an annoyed look at Kiba before retorting, "Really? You look more like a wang-bang-thank-you-Shane type of guy to me."

"HEH?" Kiba yelled, grabbing the tan face and squishing it between his hands, "And just what are you implying about me!"

The yakuza ignored the loud antics and cleared his throat, "Anyways, Kiba, Suigetsu, I want you two to keep those broads as far away from me as possible, clear?"

"UWAHH- Let go of my face!" Naruto hollered, Kiba turned to his boss and nodded before returning to his previous task.

"Osu." Suigetsu replied nonchalantly, he looked at his fingernails indolently trying his hardest to ignore the blonde's strident screaming.

An onyx eye twitched, his head was beginning to throb at the loud noise. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun and pointed at the two stooges, "If the only way to keep you two quiet is to have you drowning in a pool of your own blond, then so be it."

Naruto sunk into himself and soon came the inevitable riposte, "Or you could just _ask _us to be quiet instead of whipping out your piece every two seconds…" He held his hands in front of his face in a mocking manner, "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to overdo your pancakes!"

The Uchiha's leg moved slightly, he had to restrain himself from Sparta kicking his little blond employee into a dark hole. Unfortunately Naruto is the one doing most of the work tonight, "Anyways… Naruto." A sinister smile broke upon the pale face as he held his fingers in front of the blond to count off all the chores he'll have his employee do, "You'll be cooking _all _the food for tonight. I'll leave you a list of everything I want to be made. You'll do all the cleaning, be the bartender, waiter, valet, and as always my personal assistant. Oh and one last thing, you'll also have to watch those three girls and keep them away from me along with those two. Trust me, you'll know which three I mean once you see them."

Naruto's face dropped, he turned his head and cursed under his breath. Would his list had been _that_ long if he just _kept_ his mouth shut? He raised a weak hand to his forehead, "Aye Aye…"

Sasuke turned his head to Juugo who was taking up the whole couch, you could tell he wasn't trying to because his knees were pulled closely to each other and held fast by his large hands while his elbows were bent closely to his body so they would take up less space. His eyes were darting around nervously, he was obviously very uncomfortable; he was thinking his presence was becoming frivolous. Naruto turned around and rested his hand on the man's trunk of a leg and smiled reassuringly.

"What w-would you have me do, Sasuke-sama?" Juugo asked, finding his confidence.

"You got what Naruto was told?" Asked his boss, who seemed quite indifferent towards the large man.

He nodded, "Y-Yes sir."

"Follow him around and just make sure he doesn't screw up or if he needs assistance."

"O-Of course, sir."

Lee stood up, his body more stiff than usual, "D-do I still have to do the same thing?" He asked, his voice lacking the luster it's known to have.

"It's always been the same. I want you to clean out the closets during the ball. Just take your time."

Lee sat down, defeated. Every time he cleaned out the closets he would never be done in time to join the ball. He was starting to become suspicious of his boss, _was he doing that intentionally?_

Sasuke clasped his hands together and looked upon his workers, "I want this all to be done correctly. My brother may or may not be making an appearance; he hasn't shown up for the last two years, but not a _thing_ can be out of place and not a thing can go wrong." He looked at Chouji who was patiently awaiting orders, once their eyes met the round man noticeably swallowed, "Chouji, go call around for a D.J. and call around for decorations."

"G-Got it! Right away!"

"Everyone get up and go. Shikamaru, follow me." Everyone stood up and dispersed leaving behind Naruto and Juugo. They looked at each other and Naruto was the first to break the silence by awkwardly laughing.

"Let's get to it?" Naruto said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but it wound up sounding like a kicked dog. He looked down at his fingers, trying to list off each task mentally, when he walked off Juugo followed silently behind him wringing his hands together nervously.

They entered the kitchen and the large man immediately grabbed for the apron and held it out to put on the small blond. Naruto looked at it confusingly, but Juugo stammered, "L-let me put if on you, please? I can do things! I won't be a burden, promise!"

A tan hand ran through his blond hair as Naruto tugged on it lightly before stretching out his arms and sighing. A smirk broke upon Juugo's face as he wrapped his long thick arms around the blond.

"Whoa, pal, you're squeezing too.. ACK!" The small man yelped, feeling the apron strings dig deeper and deeper into his waist. Juugo's grip immediately released, he looked at the blond to see if he was okay before going to reach for the straps near the tan neck.

Naruto immediately brought up his hands in protest, "Hehe, no thanks, I got it." He said nervously, Juugo would pop off his head like a daffodil if he did the same thing to his neck that he did to his waist.

"Okay! Let's break it dooown!", Happily cried the blond. A confused look came upon the large man's face. He shrugged, took out a chair and crashed his foot down on it, breaking it with what seemed like needless effort.

"No! Not literally! Aw, Juugooooo! Get a broom…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Shikamaru entered the office after his boss and sat down across from the large polished oak desk. He scratched at his head, trying to anticipate the conversation that may follow and how he could come as close as possible to doing nothing at all. Sasuke pulled out his large rolling chair, but only rested his hand on the back of it, while his other hand balled into a fist at the small of his back.

"They're late." The Uchiha finally said, staring out the window, his dark eye narrowing on the vermin walking on the street, exposing themselves so carelessly. The hand on the small of his back came forth, his thumb up and index finger out. He took aim at a business man's head, then at a woman's, _in this world no one was safe_. He pointed at a child who was yelling at his mother.

"I'm sure something came up," Shikamaru replied, trying hard to conjure up some zeal, "They always show up. Trust me, those two are reliable."

The pale hand retracted before turning around to point at the forehead of the bored looking man, "You're a moron for someone claiming to be so fucking smart. They were suppose to be here yesterday, the fact that they aren't here already means that they'll either be here tomorrow or…? Come on, finish this one for me."

"For the ball…" Shikamaru murmured under his breath, his dark irises falling to the bottom of his eyes.

"Exactly, how do I explain those two? I'm sure the way they will be dressed will not be suitable for this occasion. Especially Momochi."

The bored looking man frowned. It wasn't like it was a _secret_ that Sasuke was in this type of business, everyone knew about Sasuke, but it was more like a suspicion to those that weren't affiliated closely with him. Then again, it's not like he outwardly said to anyone, let alone his family, that he was a yakuza, "I'll keep an eye out for them and when they arrive I'll bring them to your office and notify you at once."

"Damn straight you will, or the 'eye' that you're going to keep out will be your only eye." He lowered his hand, "Send Lee for me, I don't you to be leaving out of nowhere, it would look suspicious."

"Yes, sir." Replied Shikamaru, he stood up and walked out of his boss's office. After closing the door, he raised a hand up to his eye and sucked his teeth, "How troublesome…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A couple of hours passed, and after a few more broken pieces of furniture, everything was ready. Steaming pots of perfectly prepared Japanese food laid on the counter, ready to be served, while large trays filled with Western finger foods were stacked delicately on the table that the blond had to figure out how to put back together.

Juugo seemed eager to do more, while the small 'chef' was ready to throw in the towel already, but of course, Sasuke already laid on a book more of chores for his assistant to do.

It was time to get dressed, and Naruto opened the storage closet and grabbed his monkey suit. White long sleeve shirt, black mid-thigh shorts, long red socks, shiny black shoes with red bows in the middle of them, black bicep cuffs, red tie, with a red tight looking vest and after putting it on, _very_ tight red vest, all of which had the Uchiha's family symbol somewhere on it.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, his hand buttoning his cuff. He could hear the rest of the gangsters snickering until the room was filled with people trying not to laugh at the blonde's expense.

Kiba finally jeered, "Hey, Naruto? Why not do a dance right here in the middle of the floor for us? We may even throw you peanuts." The brunette howled with laughter as Chouji and Suigetsu joined in.

Sasuke walked into the living room, taking in all the dark blue and red decorations. The furniture was cleared out, making the living room a lot bigger than what it originally was, which was _huge_. The furniture was replaced with a D.J. table, a dance floor, and along the walls were booths and chairs. He glanced at the blond who was tying the black strings on the back of the red vest into a bow. His dark eyes danced carefully along the tan face, noticing that the blond hair was held back in the middle by a red pin while the rest of his bangs hung over his forehead. The yakuza couldn't understand why his employees were laughing at his overworked assistant, because he looked amazing to the Uchiha, but…

"You look ridiculous." Scoffed Sasuke.

Naruto turned towards the insult and puffed out his cheeks, "Well, why don't I get to wear a cool dark suit like the rest of them?" He wondered, pointing towards the others who were clad in black expensive suits.

"You're the help.", The Uchiha replied, "Tie my tie." Naruto sighed deeply, walking up to the yakuza, he grabbed a hold of the tie, while the pale man shoved his hands in the pockets of his red and black suit, "What are you doing outside of the kitchen anyways?" He finally asked.

"I managed to carve a pistol out of a bar of soap and I overpowered the guards." Naruto said sarcastically. He pulled on the tie to make it tighter and straightened it out. He patted the Uchiha's chest to let him know he was finished. He didn't like how those onyx eyes were glaring down at him, not only did that make him feel short, but also inferior.

Sasuke was about to retort, then his phone began ringing in his pocket. He inwardly cursed before walking out of the room to answer it.

"You should seriously bite your tongue sometimes, dude." Kiba suggested, approaching the blond with disbelief in his eyes.

Blue eyes looked up curiously, "What do you mean?" He noticed that the brunette's tie was sloppily done and loose, so he decided to fix it and Kiba gave no objections.

"Just watch what you say. He can take any quip as to mean you're soiling his pride or disrespecting his family name." He looked up, not liking the way the tan knuckles were rubbing against the underside of his chin

"I'm just joking… He knows that." Naruto reassured, he turned around to see the Uchiha glaring at him from afar, the phone snapping shut in his hand. _What'd I do now? _He wondered, quickly looking away from the harsh stare. He patted Kiba's chest, just like he did the Uchiha's.

The brunette looked back at the blond and put a hand on his tie, tucking it into his jacket,_ Don't I know it, you're the only person ever to talk to him like that and still be able to say anything afterwards._ A worried expression appeared on his face as he stared at his black tie,_ I wonder what Sasuke was glaring at me for…_

"Juugo!" Naruto called, "People are starting to come! Let's go park their cars!"

Juugo looked up and scurried off to help the blond.

Naruto parked people's expensive cars and took joy in hearing strangers talk about the Uchiha's mansion in such an astonished manner. I bet they didn't know that only _one_ person cleaned the entire thing. He got plenty of tips too, he didn't know that these people would tip so generously. He had to refuse some tips, because it seemed like they were asking _favors_ of him were he to accept that amount of cash.

"Wow, look at this mansion." A women drenched in diamonds cried, "It's so lavish and stupendous!"

The man she was clinging to looked up and shaded his eyes with his hand, "This is really grand." He said, he looked at the blond, his stare lingering for a second as he dropped the keys to his Lamborghini in the small palm.

"Isn't it?" Naruto asked, encasing the keys in his hand.

"Yeah, this is madness." The man added.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Madness, you say?" He took a deep breath and shouted, "THIS IS UCHIHA MANSION!" He chucked the keys as far as he could throw. He had no idea why he just did what he did, but a common phrase that's usually said afterwards is, 'Well it sounded funny in my head.' but he just kept that to himself.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I'll go look for them immediately and park your car!" Naruto ran towards the direction he threw the keys and thought _Well, no tip for me._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A few more keys chucked and a couple disgruntled people later, Naruto was able to come back into the mansion, but not to rest. Oh no, the night was _far_ from over for the poor little blond. He grabbed two trays filled with Western finger foods and walked out to the dancing room. He had to dip by people who seemed almost adamant about knocking him down, or spilling the trays. He held out a couple of trays to people, most of them made small conversation while he tried to play lightly that his life didn't suck as much as they were implying. Oh, be certain that it was _quite_ a bit more than that.

Loud shrieking was made and the blond noticed three girls crowding severely close to the Uchiha, tugging on his arms and trying to cradle their heads on his shoulder. It was obvious that Sasuke wasn't the least bit amused. The onyx eyes met the blue eyes, commanding him sternly, pushing him forward with their power.

Naruto nodded and sucked in a deep breath of air, "Am I a farmer! 'Cause I'm seeing cows!" The three girls turned around, embarrassed by the fits of laughter coming from the surrounding audience.

Sasuke shook his head, but was glad to have them off of him, even though that meant bad news for Naruto.

The one in the middle was a short pink haired, fair skinned, large fore-headed, green eyed girl. She was dressed in an expensive looking pink dress that was incrusted with diamonds. The one on the left had mid-length red hair along with very odd looking red eyes that were shielded by thick framed glasses. She was wearing a dress that was long and layered in the back and low cut in the front, revealing tiny blue shorts underneath the black dress. The last girl was a bleach blond girl, one of her pale blue eyes were covered by a long strip of blond bangs while the rest of her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She wore a two piece dress that revealed her belly and top half along with most of her legs.

"Oh? And what are you? The help? Who are you to even talk to us?" Retorted the pink headed girl.

"You're just mad because you're not a fabulous as us." Added the blond girl.

Kiba appeared beside Naruto and leaned into his ear, "Okay, from left to right it's Karin, Haruno Sakura, and Ino Yamanaka. They're the bitch trio boss was talking about."

A devious, child-like, smile appeared on Naruto's face. "So, you're the dreaded bitch trio everyone's been talking about, huh?" Kiba sucked in a surprised breath of air. Firstly, _no one_ is allowed to talk to these three that way. Their parents are rich tycoons and all demand great respect for their daughters. Which is probably why they're paying up the ass to Sasuke's parents so they can allow their daughters to get close, perhaps even marry the Uchiha.

"Excuse me!" Shrieked the red head so loudly that Naruto was almost tempted to cover his ears.

Naruto looked them up and down then clucked his tongue, "Fake nails, fake hair, fake eyelashes, fake eye color, fake boobs? Are you three sure you were _made_ in Japan and not some factory in China?"

Ino huffed her cheeks and stepped forward, "I'll have you know, you little rat that-"

"Hey Yamanaka-san," Kiba interrupted, hastily grabbing the girl by the shoulders, "Lets go stare at that hole in the wall for about thirty minutes." He rushed her away from the other three with her loudly objecting as he did so. Suigetsu managed to pull Karin away before she even managed to claw her way to Naruto, both of them yelling how much they hate each other as they moved away from the Uchiha.

"I'm going to go over there to discuss business," Said the yakuza, who looked at the blond while talking, completely trying to avoid eye contact with the bubble-gum headed girl, "Keep her company, if you would." Sasuke managed to escape, but cursed under his breath about Naruto. Did he really have to go _that _far? He'll be hearing about this later, he was almost _certain_ about that.

The blond raised a suggestive eyebrow at the girl and moved closer to her, "So, you know I was just joking, right? You must get your tampons from a volcano, because girl, the way you flow is _hot._"

The girl rolled her green eyes, she looked like she was about to vomit on his face were he to say anymore. Her face contorted with disgust as she walked away and mingled with the other people, fading into the crowd.

Naruto sighed, not exactly the kind of reaction you would expect with such a great pick-up line. He picked up his trays and went back to work.

"Hello, sir, would you like to try a glass of the Uchiha's special wine?" He asked, holding down the tray skillfully.

The man looked up and gave the blond a flirtatious smile, "Why, of course. Thank you." He held out a fifty dollar bill and placed it in the blonde's pocket, "That's for looking so nice tonight."

Naruto laughed nervously, straining to maintain a smile, "Sir, would you mind not rubbing my leg, please? I really need to get back to work."

The man removed his hand and chuckled, "My apologizes, but would you mind coming back later? I would like to talk to you some more."

_Ugh, don't tell me! _"Uhm, we'll see, sir." Naruto walked away and tried to get that icky feeling of that man's fingers off of himself. This was the fifth man that hit on him tonight, was this some kind of joke! He gave a dejected sigh as he walked back into the kitchen with his trays empty, ready to prepare more glasses of wine and champagne.

He looked at his pocket, "Why do they keep tipping me this much?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular as he stacked filled glasses back onto the trays. He couldn't mess up though, not as long as his life was in the hands of the Uchiha. He took a deep breath before walking back out the doors.

Naruto strolled up to a group of people with his trays in hands; his face muscles were starting to ache as he forced the smile, "Ma'am, would you like to try-"

"Ew, the help… Get away from me." She said, pushing his tray away.

_A glass of my tears?_ Naruto finished inside of his head depressingly, he was about to turn away when he walked into a man who held him back with his smile, a kind outstretched hand, and a familiar face.

"S-Sai-sensei?" The blond choke out, maneuvering his tray away from his teacher's face.

The man nodded and took a sip of the wine, "So, this is how you pay for college?" He asked, tapping a finger against the wine glass.

"Oh, no, it's a long story." He laughed, "Really long."

Sai pointed to an empty table, "Would you like to come chat with me?"

Naruto held up his tray and forced that much hated smile, "Sorry, I can't, I'm working."

Sai showed him he understood by nodding, then added, "I'll just sit here, try and hurry."

_I just said I can't!_ Naruto thought, irritatingly. He strode up to Kiba and offered him a glass of wine, who refused it.

"Naruto, pick that up." He said, dropping a napkin on the floor. The blond narrowed his eyes to convey his disapproval before bending over to pick it up and toss it back at the brunette. Kiba seemed a little distant, he wasn't even paying attention to the small blond, he was looking at the men behind him.

_Just as I thought_. Kiba thought, making Naruto spin around to look at what was behind him. One man's face was decorated in a perverted expression, making the blond pull towards the gangster.

_That dude just jizzed in his pants…_ Thought the confused blond.

"Naruto, come over this way." The blond grabbed onto Kiba's sleeve so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd as the brunette pulled him towards a vacant area of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked, clearly agitated.

Naruto snapped his fingers, finally getting what the dog-like man was talking about, "I know what you mean, it seems like all the men are being _really_ friendly with me tonight. Which sucks, all the females are pushing me away…"

"Most of the women are here to get a chance at boss.", He eyed the blond quickly before turning away, "Well, you do look quite good today, as much as I hate to admit it."

A faint blush appeared on the whiskered face, maybe it was the cover-up that he just got that's making his skin glow or something? Or… Naruto looked down, maybe it was this tight uniform.

"Just be careful, seriously." Kiba warned, "Crap, I got to get back, I see Ino charging for Sasuke like he was a t-bone steak." He ran off, leaving Naruto by himself. He sat down, feeling a bit relieved that he could get off his feet for a couple of minutes. He put down his head thinking, _Maybe, just for a minute… just one minute…_

"Here you are, Naruto-kun.", Naruto sobbed inwardly, he lifted his head and glared at his teacher.

"Yeah, here I am…", Sai took a seat next to the blond, touching every part of Naruto's body with his eyes.

"You look really good today. Your hair is very nice too. I bet you're getting a lot of attention.", Sai said cheerfully, he pressed his hand against his pale cheek and rested his elbow on the table as he stared into angry blue eyes.

_I'm really not in the mood for this right now. _Naruto thought, seeing three other men approaching his table.

"Hey, waiter-helper-guy." One man called, biting on his bottom lip.

"Yees?" Naruto answered, sitting up.

The man's thumb flew towards the door, "Would you like to leave here with me? You know, just on 'friendly' bases." The man said, winking. The blond could've vomited right on that bastards shoes were he close enough.

Blue eyes narrowed furiously, "Ah, you're trying to be friendly are you? Well, to keep up such good-willed feelings I hope you don't find it rude of me or take offense if I told you to take your offer, ram it up your toucan and _die_."

The man seemed taken aback by the rude remark, he tapped his two pals on the shoulder and they walked away. Naruto's eyes widened a margin,_ What on Earth was he planning on doing! Damn all these yakuza people!_

Naruto cursed, rubbing at his blond mop, he didn't notice Sai getting closer and closer until he was practically on top of him.

"I know, what jerks." Sai set a class of wine in front of the blond and smiled, "Here, drink this. I'm sure it'll take your mind off of this whole mess."

Naruto hesitated for a second, knowing that he _really_ shouldn't, but would Sasuke know, let alone care, about just _one _glass? He wrapped his hands around the cold cup and looked at the red liquid. He honestly wasn't even of age to drink, but that didn't stop him from downing it in nearly one gulp. The beverage felt like fire as it swirled in his stomach and when he was about to get up another was pushed in his direction.

He raised his hand towards the glass, "No, I'm good, sensei…", He refused politely, trying to regain his balance.

He fell back into the chair and his teacher's smile seemed to grow, "Just one more. Go for it.", He pressured.

Naruto looked at the glass then back at his teacher before downing the wine, but much slower this time.

"Sasuke… He's such a bastard." Naruto murmured out, his head spinning like a washer machine on the spin cycle. Sai managed to talk him into four more glasses, Naruto has a _very_ low tolerance, but somehow couldn't find himself able to refuse any of the glasses regardless of how much he opposed each round. He looked over at his boss to see him being followed by a pack of women as he walked around, he took his finger and traced the rim of the glass, "I bet you…" He slurred, "He didn't even know how much effort… I put into…." His head dropped to the table and he looked up at Sai who was just smiling away, "I really tried to look nice today…"

"Oh, tsk, tsk, Naruto. You drank too much, you really need to find a place to rest." His teacher suggested, taking Naruto by the arm and lifting him so he was completely leaning on Sai. He wrapped a hand around the small waist, rubbing back and forth, like he was inspecting the quality of the fabric. He looked for an exit and started dragging the blond towards it.

Naruto mumbled incoherently as he was being carried. Only thing that was coherent was his protest, "Sai, leave…. Me here… Sasuke… Angry… Dead…"

Sai pursed his lips, "Not to worry, Naruto. You'll be in great care."

Sai approached the exit and opened the door to see Sasuke standing on the porch smoking a cigarette. The Uchiha looked surprised to see the pale man, then his eyes narrowed almost murderously as he realized what he was carrying, an almost unconscious Naruto. He flicked the tobacco butt and glared starkly at the man.

"Just where do you think you're going with _that?_" He asked, pointing to his blond assistant, who made gurgling noises.

"He's quite incapacitated as you can see," Sai said, he hooked a finger under the blonde's chin and lifted it up so he could see the whiskered face. Blue eyes opened lazily, they were starting to water. Sai removed his finger and the head dropped back down to his chest and more gurgling noises ensued.

"Your point? He's _my_ responsibility." The Uchiha reached for the blond, but he was tugged back and out of arm's length by the other male.

"I'm sorry, but I did not take this much time out of my day just to have you take it away, my good sir. Now, if you wou-" Sai's sentence was cut short when a large hand found it's way to the top of his head.

"Let go of Naruto-san, please." Juugo asked, "If you refuse, I will work under the commands of the Uchiha and crush your head." He added, quietly whispering that part into the man's ear.

"Oh dear, I may have found myself in quite the bind here. Fine, I'll recede today. Have a nice night gentlemen." Sai released Naruto who would've fell to the ground were it not for the Uchiha catching him in time.

"You total moron…" Sasuke insulted as he slapped the blond to consciousness. The most he got was a half-witted Naruto that he had to drag upstairs.

He held onto the small tan hand, practically pulling him down the hallway, "Naruto, you idiot, now I'm going to have to make _everyone_ else do what I have laid out for you to do. You make me so angry.", His mind went back to those moments when those men would be flirting almost shamelessly with him, rubbing his hand, his leg, some offering to take him home. Sasuke watched it all, and could hardly contain himself, but since this was an occasion where it was necessary for him to do so, he managed to find a bit of self-control.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, fumbling over his own feet as he tried to determine which of the three Sasukes he was seeing was the 'real' one.

"What?"

"I'm getting really hot…" Naruto used his free hand to clumsily unbutton his vest and discard it on the ground.

"Keep your clothes on, you moron!" Sasuke ordered, trying not to look back to see if Naruto was going to continue.

"Would you have been mad if one of the guest took me?" Sasuke looked back and stared into hazy blue eyes.

"I would have been more than pissed. You belong to me, and I'm not one for sharing." He responded. He watched Naruto try to fight with his words, but in his drunken state it didn't seem like he had much of a filter.

"I hope you know…" The blond scratched at his head trying to find the correct thing to say, but opted for just opening his mouth, "I don't belong to you."

Naruto walked into the Uchiha's back. He refused to move, but he turned around and grabbed a handful of blond locks before opening up a hallway closet and tossing him in. Naruto yelped as he collided with the shelves, he slid down until his legs were sprawled out on the floor.

_Crap, he plans on locking me in here…_ Naruto thought, rubbing at his achingly sore head._ Wait, why's he coming in here with me?_ The raven walked in and shut the door behind him. The only light that was in the closet was the light coming from underneath the door, other than that it was almost completely dark.

"You really piss me off." He said again. He tore the blonde's head up, forcing his mouth onto the other man's. Naruto tried to moan out his disapproval. With his eyes screwed shut, he tried to push the larger man off of him, but found that in his inebriated state he was rather weak. Sasuke wrestled the blond until he was fully on the floor and the Uchiha was on top of him, straddling his waist.

"S-stop!" Naruto managed to breathe out, "I-I I'm not gay!" _Maybe that'll give him the message!_

"You never seemed to say so when all those other men were hitting on you." The Uchiha retorted, snaking his hand up the half-unbuttoned shirt.

Naruto yelped at the cold touch and turned his head towards the ground, "If I had the choice I would have kicked their asses! But you told us not to ruin anything!"

Sasuke would've said something had he not had the overwhelming urge to pull the blond back in for another kiss. Naruto moved his head back and forth with such force that Sasuke had to use both of his hands to keep the head still.

"You _really_ make me so fucking angry." The raven pointed out once more. He reached his hand down to the black shorts of his employee and tugged at the button.

"W-Wai…" Naruto begged, he was starting to see dots in front of his eyes which meant anymore of this and he would pass out.

Sasuke did no such thing as 'wait' and took advantage of the weak moment. He flipped the smaller man onto his knees and snuck a hand down into his underwear. His own skin sparked as it touched the hot flesh and the lovely moan that came to his ears only egged him on all the more. His other hand pushed up the white shirt and began to tease the man's nipple.

"You don't seem to be protesting much anymore," He amusingly said, licking the tan earlobe.

Naruto placed his hands on the wall, trying hard not to make a sound, but finding it _very_ difficult in this type of situation. The up and down motion of Sasuke's large hand was just about to drive him crazy. The raven squeezed the tip of Naruto's member, trying hard to coax a sound out of the blond.

"Guh…gck…", Naruto bit his bottom lip as the raven sped up his hand motion. He was trying to not lose his cool, but the hand was starting to get to him. The other hand was tugging on his nipple, he didn't even know that someone else's hand could feel that weird on his nipple!

_Stop… No more… if this continues…_ "Uuuwaaaah…", His face turned red at the sound he made as he spilled into the waiting pale hand. Naruto's body went limp in the Uchiha's arm causing the pale man to smirk.

"How fast of you.", He reached up and tugged on the string to turn on the light and immediately became erect at the image of Naruto's half twisted body and that beautiful expression on his face. Naruto's upper half was twisted to the side, resting on his left shoulder as his bottom half was straight in the air. Blue eyes were watery and dusted over with a quite lustful expression, lust and anger.

"I-it's the alcohol!," Naruto barked, he took his hand and wiped the saliva that pooled from his mouth to the bottom of his chin away.

Sasuke paraded his hand soiled in Naruto's seed in front of the whiskered face, "Are you sure it's _only_ the alcohol?"

The blond covered his mouth as his eyes fell to the ground. His cheeks burst into a light color of red as heat rose to his face, "D-Don't show me that! Why are you doing this!"

Sasuke's hands worked to unfasten his own pants as he stared hungrily at the blond, "Because you're _mine. _As soon as I decided to have you, you automatically belonged to me. There's no way to fight out of this web. The more you struggle the more entangled you'll become."

"I'm a man!" Naruto cried, his hips falling to the side, making his body crash to the cold floor.

Dark eyes flashed with anger, "How stupid of you to assume that that is the reason why I'm attracted to you." He grabbed the small waist and propped it back up. Blue eyes widened a fraction as he struggled to wiggle out of the Uchiha's vice grip.

"J-just how far do you plan on going!", Asked the blonde, he managed to topple over, but the effects of the alcohol was starting to make it harder and harder for him to continue his fight.

"Preferably, all the way. There's no point for me to stop."

"No point! How about _I don't want to!_ As your point!" Sasuke hovered over the blond and forced his mouth onto the soft pink lips of Naruto, each time he kissed the smaller male, he found teeth firmly in the way of his tongue as he tried to push past the lips. His hand found it's way to the tan boy's member and began working it to life, his arm was being half-way crushed by the blond who was trying to close his legs. Naruto clenched his teeth and held onto the Uchiha's arm, trying to pull it up. The raven pulled on the blond hair and began licking the tan neck, earning some moans that filled the ears with much joy.

"Sasuke.. No more…", Naruto pleaded, trying to hold out for a little bit longer. Sasuke's head dove down and ran his tongue down the tan navel. He looked up to see blue eyes staring at him before he licked the tip of Naruto's sensitive flesh.

"Uwahh!" Naruto cried, tossing his head back. His foot lashed out as a reflex and kicked the Uchiha in the chest.

_Ow…_ Sasuke thought as he swirled his tongue over the blonde's member. He had to force the legs open just so he could get his head down there. Naruto covered his eyes with his forearm, his breathing becoming labored. His chest heaved up and down, as his back arched, trying to pull away from the moist mouth.

"S-Stop, please!" Naruto cried, finding it more and more difficult to hold his moans back. They kept finding their way out of his throat, regardless of how much he fought to keep them locked inside. He looked up, he chomped down on his own finger to keep himself quiet, which annoyed the Uchiha who moved his head up and down at a much quicker pace.

_Go ahead, I want to hear your voice. I've been longing for it for the past four years. Now that I finally have you, you can't keep it away from me. _

"Ha… S-Sasuke… I- Guuuh…", Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, "I- Not… Mouth…"

Naruto could feel the raven smirk. Pale hands reached up and tweaked each of his nipples, creating such wonderful sounds that the Uchiha devoured immediately. He ran his tongue along side the tan shaft before engulfing it completely.

"Sasuke, N-No… Seriously…", Naruto sat up and tried to tug the Uchiha up by his hair, he really couldn't. Not in the yakuza's mouth!

Sasuke removed his mouth and blew on it, "Just enjoy." Was all he said before going back down.

"Whose enjoyi- UWAH! Sasuke! Uuuuuuuwaaaghhhh!", He arched his back and tossed up his head as he finished in the raven's mouth. Sasuke turned his head and spat in the corner. A proud smirk tugged at his lips as he kissed his way up the tan lithe body until he finally made it to his destination, the lips.

"You're gross…", Naruto complained.

Sasuke grabbed the blond and pulled him closer, "Time to prepare you for the finale."

More light poured into the closet and both males turned their head to see Lee standing there with Haku and Zabuza right behind him. Lee's face was completely red, Zabuza was rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head, like he just 'accidentally' stumbled across them and Haku was giggling into his fisted hand.

"Wow, that was one _hell_ of a moan you gave there, blondie." Haku exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

Naruto kicked the Uchiha off of him and huddled into a corner, trying to hold his breath so he could pass out, or possibly never wake up again.

"I-I was re-requested to get you immediately.", Lee added, seeing the disapproval written all over his boss's face.

The Uchiha stood up and zipped his pants closed. There was so much anger in his face that it was practically written in marker. "You're late."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Next chapter: Strangers with Candy**

**If you haven't noticed by now, there are some references to the movie '300' in this chapter! Also, there is a 'Twilight' reference in there, and I am in _no_ way shape or form, a Twilight fan. Thank you very much for reading! (It's the Edward sparkling joke...)  
**

Done! I hope you all don't mind that little lemon I tossed in at the end. I know some of you are mad that Lee interrupted. I know you'll appreciate the long chapter though. I hope I can game now, I've been typing for about thirteen hours today. xD I hope that the lemon suits your tastes.

I'll try to update soon again, until next time! Read and Review!

Thank you for reading!

**ShonenYaoi**


	8. Chapter 8

**My eighth chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews for last chapter! They were really uplifting and enjoyable to read. Welp, as usual, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 8: Strangers With Candy**

**What Comes After The Rain?**

His patience had clearly ran out the moment that door knob was even touched. Now, not only did he have to deal with late employees, but he had to deal with his sexually charged nether regions that were jumping at the sight of the blond that was currently contemplating ways to kill himself in the corner of the Uchiha's office.

Two fingers held up the weight of the raven's head while the thumb rubbed the underside of his chin. Obsidian eyes blinked slowly, once his eyes were open again they were glued to his assistant. Naruto was sadly clothed and in Kiba's sweats at that. After they had been so rudely interrupted, the idiot ran off. He had to order Kiba to come up and drag him to his office. The blond was, of course, kicking and screaming at first, but Zabuza somehow managed to wrestle the hard-headedness out of him with a single glare, and with a slight hand movement to his giant sword.

Sasuke's attention was grabbed once a medium-sized package was dropped on his desk. His dark eyes narrowing on the large man that dared disturb his thoughts, "Was the noise necessary?"

Zabuza's lips twisted into a dangerous smile, his hand scratching at the back of his head, "I had to get your attention somehow. Sadly, I'm not a short, half naked blond." He glanced over and caught sight of Naruto's shoulder's tensing at the remark. He snorted, wondering what face that blue eyed boy was making. His head was in the corner of the wall, and his knees were pressed into his body, so he looked like a giant ball of dust with a heap of messy blond hair at the top.

Sasuke scoffed, "Don't try to weasel your way out of being late.", He took immense pleasure in seeing that worried look flicker in the small dark eyes, "I'll dock your pay by sixty percent if you don't give me a damn good reason why you were late and to arrive at an occasion such as this, of all things.", He wasn't even talking about the ball.

Haku's hands clutched in his lap, he looked up to see Zabuza fight for an explanation in his head, apparently not wanting to say the wrong thing and risk losing money. "Uhm," The long haired boy started, watching the heads snap in his direction, "We were attacked." He winced slightly when he caught a glare from his large companion and tried to shake it off.

"By who?", Asked their boss, clearly intrigued by this new information.

"By the looks of their tattoos that we discovered…", He bit his bottom lip and swept the floor in front of his lap with his large brown eyes before dragging them up to stare beyond the large oak desk, "Sound."

Sasuke sat up straight in his large chair, refusing the tension that ran up his muscles and forced himself to keep his cool composure, "One more time? Who was it that attacked you?"

Zabuza decided to answer, "Sound.", He turned towards his comrade and subtly nodded his head, showing his approval. Haku's eyes glittered with happiness while Sasuke's seemed to be dragged through the mud.

"Sound…", Naruto murmured quietly to himself from his corner. The rush of recognition made him slightly uncomfortable. Where had he heard that from? As he tried to reel back into his mind and find a memory that could tie the name to a place, he came back with nothing. He really couldn't remember where he heard of them from, but something in his mind is screaming at him that he should _never_ forget them.

Sasuke stood up from his chair, looking out at his workers, "Let's go, it's going to be a long night."

Zabuza liked the way his boss said that. That meant they were about to cause some damage, damage that only Godzilla could rival. He watched his employer dig out his phone and talk into it with a slightly impatient voice, "Juugo, get ready. We're leaving. Forget the party. Tell Shikamaru to handle the rest." He paused, staring down at his curled fingers, running the side of his thumb across each digit, "One more thing, ask Kiba if he caught that one guy's name. Yeah, _him_." Pale lips twisted into a smirk, "One fucking night can ruin a man's life." The cell phone clicked shut and was returned to the pocket of the expensive suit.

"Naruto, once you're done doing whatever it is that you're doing in that corner, return to the party to clean." The blonde's head turned slightly to the side and gave a short nod.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on his assistant for a few more seconds before he walked out of his office, two employees in tow, and one confused blond left to his own memories that refused to be persuaded by pleas of mercy**. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The front door crashed against the wall loudly, forcing Naruto out of his much needed sleep and onto the floor. He popped up, stretching his arms earning a pleasant _crack-pop-crack_. He walked out of the living room, his vision flooding with dangerous gangsters that were all boisterously praising their leader. A smirk sat in the middle of the raven's face, he tugged off soiled gloves and handed them to Juugo who seemed oddly afraid of himself. He didn't look down at his own hands, it was almost as if he wanted to rip them off of his body. Dark eyes caught blue eyes, swimming in their depths for a second before pulling away to acknowledge Haku's loud compliments.

"The runt is still up? Why isn't he in his room by now?", Naruto finished cleaning up after the party about two hours ago and his body was begging for rest in the tiny uncomfortable chair. His sleepiness clinging desperately to his small frame, trying to coax him into slumber. His eyes stung at the bright light that flicked on and abruptly he closed his eyes, yearning for the darkness, but was only awarded an odd orange color. He turned on his heel and headed back to his chair, not wanting to stick around to be ordered. He tossed himself onto the blue seat and shivered at the coldness that touched his body. His legs hung lazily over the edge of the arm rest and he tossed his forearm over his eyes to happily welcome the darkness once again.

"He doesn't have a room." Juugo said, apparently much to Sasuke's displeasure who sucked his teeth to echo his disapproval.

"Oh? Doesn't he sleep in Sasuke-sama's room?" Haku asked, innocently looking up at his large partner. Zabuza narrowed his eyes a fraction at the dainty boy, non-verbally chastising his outburst. The group followed behind Naruto and the sound of the light flicking on made the blond flinch slightly.

The raven stood over his target, "Go to your room." The Uchiha ordered his assistant. Naruto slid his arm off his face, his lids opening languidly. He lifted an eyebrow silently saying, _What 'chu talkin' 'bout Sasuke?_ Sasuke, catching the look, answered, "My room. Your room."

"Huh? My room… Your room… My r-", He paused, his eyebrows suddenly furrowed with realization. He turned to his head to the side and forced the dry knot down his throat. Sasuke rapped his foot impatiently.

"Now." He ordered. Gun to prisoner. Juugo assisted the smaller male in getting up and Naruto strained a smile to thank him. Naruto looked back as he made his way up the steps, "I'll be up later." The raven added, making the whiskered face become muddied with anxiety.

The yakuza turned back to his employees, his eyes lingering on Juugo, "You're dismissed, just make sure you destroy those…", He trailed off, staring at the items in question, he thrust his open palm out and demanded the gloves back with a quick jerk of his fingers, "It's best if I deal with them." He stated, regaining possession of the leathered gloves.

Juugo stared down at his own hands, he trembled lightly as he fisted and pulled them out of his sight, "I'll head up to bed if there is nothing else you wish from me, boss."

"Go ahead," The large man turned towards the steps, his footsteps long and wary. Sasuke glanced at his other two gang members, "I'll get you your money, good work tonight. Just make sure your not late again, regardless if you're attacked by Sound or even a bear." Sasuke's words absolute, Zabuza nodded.

They walked up to his office, Sasuke gave them their earned money and offered to supply them with a room if needed, but Zabuza politely declined, insisting that he needed to get back on the road to teach Haku more about his surroundings. Haku quietly fussed, but was quick to oblige after receiving a glare from his partner. They hastily left, leaving Sasuke to make his rounds around the mansion before heading towards his bedroom where there was a blond boy lying under his covers at this very moment.

He rubbed his hands together, creating unneeded friction because his palms were dampened with sweat. His door opened slowly, allowing white light to silently pour into the dark room. He walked up to the bed, noticing that there wasn't a blond boy under the blankets, he sighed, walking towards the closet and peeking his head through. Finding nothing, he rubbed his chin with the web of skin between his thumb and index finger. Onyx eyes rolled as the raven made his way to the bed and dropped to his knees lifting the sheets, discovering a sleeping blond snuggled against Akamaru, who was also sleeping.

Sasuke huffed out an irritated breath of air. He really could care less at the moment, he was entirely too tired to listen to that blond try to explain himself. He dressed himself in night clothes, laying in his bed. He allowed exhaustion to pull the covers up to his chin and tuck him in for a night of rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto scurried around the kitchen, spatula in hand, turning over dozens of grilled cheeses and pancakes on the four pans on one side of the kitchen and the five pans on the other. Kiba sat in the wooden chair in the middle of the room, stroking his dog's white hair as Naruto talked his head off.

"Dude, I think your dog loves me. No kidding.", He paced to the left side of the kitchen, shaking the pan back and forth before doing the same with the other pans, "This morning I found a twenty dollar bill shoved into my G-string." The brunette gave an amused chuckle as Naruto all but brought down the building with his obnoxious laughter.

He took the pans, dumping pancake after pancake onto a large white dish, "But let me tell you, boy, was I glad Akamaru was there underneath the bed." He said, recalling what inspired him to crawl into that dark space in the first place.

"It unusual for him to be sleeping there. Usually he's at the foot of my bed.", He gave a hard stare to his dog, trying to look inside of the animal's head to see what possessed him to go out of his typical habits.

Blue eyes looked over his shoulder as he cracked an egg, tossing it into the pan. He reached up and turned the stove down a couple of notches before approaching the gangster.

"I don't know, I don't read dogs' minds. I'm not the dog whisperer." He held up a finger to the dog, "You see, you no give dog affection when it does something not right. You reward dog when you see positive behavior." Akamaru stood up, wagging his tail like a maniac. Naruto had to awkwardly push the dog away, it appears that last night he discovered the blonde's crotch and has been digging his nose up there any time he had the chance.

Kiba grabbed him by the collar, trying to reel him back to his side, "Yeah, whatever you were just doing right now, don't do it again.", He directed that both at Akamaru's behavior and Naruto's lame impression.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his black suit.

"Good mooornin' Sasuke!" Naruto cheered, holding the butter covered spatula to his chest.

"Whatever. Where's my coffee?" He asked, taking his seat next to Kiba, Akamaru immediately settling down at his feet.

Naruto pursed his lips before walking away to fetch the Uchiha's coffee.

"I swear," Kiba started, taking out a cigarette. Just as he went to go light it, Sasuke sent a harsh glare in his direction. Kiba smiled apologetically as he stuffed the dented item back into his jacket, "Akamaru is acting _so_ weird lately."

The raven gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, he turned his head to his left when a black mug presented itself over his shoulder. Sasuke didn't even wait for Naruto to set it down before snatching it out of his hands and holding it to his lips.

"I better not taste coffee or milk."

A perverted smile crept to the surface of the whiskered face, "Oh, no worries Sasuke. There's a different type of white liquid I used today. Oh ho ho ho!", Naruto brought his hand to cover his shameless laughter. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and Naruto sighed in defeat, "Joke. _Joke_. Geez." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

Naruto walked back to the gang members and placed plates full of food in front of them, he knelt down to feed Akamaru's his fill as well. He glanced up at the raven, feeling his anxiety heighten a fraction, "Uhm, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke replied, taking a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"I'm going to college today, okay?"

The Uchiha delayed the fork's take off into his mouth and frowned, "Who is taking you?"

The man scratched at his blond hair, looking to the right side of the room, "I was thinking on walking there…"

"Nope."

"Heh?"

"No."

"Elaborate?"

Sasuke turned to face the blond with minute agitation in his facial expression, "No. Fucking. Way. Is that elaborated enough for you?"

"Aw, come on Sasuke! Pleeeeaaase?" He got down to the yakuza's eye level and pleaded with his puppy eyes. The Uchiha looked away disgruntled.

"Wait here." The raven got up and left for a few minutes before returning with an item in his hand. He shoved it onto the blond as he retrieved his seat.

"A phone?" Naruto asked, running his thumb over the black shiny screen.

"A phone.", He tore off a piece of bread and let it dangle in his hand, "Every hour. You take a picture of _where_ you are and _who_ you are with and send it to _me_. I don't give a damn how stupid you'll look." And with that he placed the toast into his mouth.

"So… I can go?" Naruto asked, still not getting it one hundred percent. Dark eyes narrowed on him and gave a vague nod. The blond cheered as he unthinkingly threw his arms around his boss, "Thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke scoffed as he placed a cold hand on the warm tan skin. The cold touch made Naruto realize what he was doing and he immediately pulled away. Kiba brought out his phone and looked up at the blond, "Hey, I'll give you my number too, kay?"

The brunette stood up to assist the smaller male, "Hey! That's not how you spell my name!"

Blue eyes gleamed at the remark, "I think I'd know how to spell your name. Seeing as I helped pick it out." Naruto let out a shriek as Kiba pinched his whiskered cheeks.

"Just what are you implying _this _time!"

Sasuke took a strip of bacon into his mouth and sighed heavily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The blond shut his phone after sending the Uchiha his requested pictures, letting that suspicious bastard know exactly where he was and that he was really there. He couldn't help but feel that his boss didn't exactly trust him very much, but what the hell, he's in college right now and what mattered the most were things that didn't really mean that much to him like learning, those things and his friends. He had to keep himself from splitting his face in half when he noticed Gaara in the back of the class.

Naruto helped himself to the chair next to his red-headed friend, flashing him a goofy grin as he shot up two fingers for the 'peace' sign. Gaara quietly watched him, his thin lips parting, wanting to say something, they closed.

"Damn, don't you _ever_ stop talking?", Naruto jested, laughing at his own joke. A smile of his own fought it's way to Gaara's lips, but he managed to choke it back down.

Aqua eyes fell to his pale fingers, _Hi Naruto…_ The red-head said to himself.

"So…", The blond started, he opened up his notepad that had frog and fox doodles all over the paper; Gaara copied his movements, "It's weird that Sai-sensei isn't here, don't you think?", His eyes darted around the classroom, searching for the pale man, only seeing his usual classmates and an oddly large man at the desk that was occupied by the man in question a few days ago. Naruto's face flushed as he remembered his teacher at the ball yesterday, "I-Its n-not like I care anyways!", He cried, turning his head away from his silent friend.

"You didn't hear?", Naruto snapped his head to the response and was greeted by familiar white eyes.

"Hear what?", He inquired, taking his feet off the desk. Gaara's eyes narrowed with suppressed hatred at someone else talking to Naruto; his head dropped to his sketch, continuing his drawing.

Neji flicked a finger to the other side of the room, "Come over here with me, Naruto.", Blue eyes stared at Gaara through a worried haze. Was it just him, or did Gaara seem _murderously _angry?

"I'll be right back, Gaara.", He reassured. Gaara shrugged uncaringly, his aqua irises pushing their way to the edge of his eyes, watching the blond walk away from him.

_No, you won't._ His mind screamed.

_You said that the last time._

_You went as far as to __**forget**__ me…_

Gaara stared at his doodle, he felt the pencil break between his fingers. He sat up, flipping his sketching pad close.

_I was never really good at drawing…_

Naruto plopped down in the wooden chair and stared at his brunette friend, "So? What happened? Don't tell me you made me walk over here because you felt like staring at me.", He lowered his head into his folded arms and looked up.

Neji would've laughed in the oblivious blonde's face were it not so out of character for him to do so, so he settled on narrowing his eyes slightly at his companion. A hint of pleasure swooped through his body as he stared into the large blue eyes that gazed up at him with sincere curiosity.

"Sai-sensei's hand was broken. From what I heard, it was completely smashed, demolished.", He lifted his left hand in front of the tan face, "The one he drew with, too."

He tossed his feet atop the desk, "Heh! When did this happen?"

Neji rested his cheek on his hand and averted his eyes to the front of the class, "I heard it was after the Uchiha's yearly ball.", His eyes turned back to the blond, hoping to gain entry, Naruto denied it.

"Oh, then I know nothing about it, I was only working as a waiter." He stated, twirling at his hair, his eyes subsequently turning into slits.

Neji let out a dejected sigh and Naruto slowly stood up, thanking his brunette friend for the information before heading back to his angry silent friend.

The blond looked at his red-headed friend, trying to probe into the mind of his raccoon eyed companion. He opened his mouth to speak, but what cut off by a voice much louder than his own.

"Yo! Yo! Art class, I'm," The large man turned his back to the class and took a piece of chalk between his fingers, running his big hand along the chalk board, "The Great Lord Jiraiya!" He appeared to be trying to put on a show, so a few students clapped politely. During the whole announcement of his name he was whipping his long white hair over his head and shuffling his feet as if he were dancing.

"Boo." Naruto called out, a few stifled laughs making their way around the room.

The man's head turned in the direction of the blond, red lines running from his eyes down to the bottom of his face, "I'm not a painter like you all, I'm an author! Surely, you've read my books."

Naruto gave a crooked smile, "No, I haven't. And don't call me Shirley."

Jiraiya's face dropped, "Hey, kid, if you're going to use a joke, try one from _this_ century." He gained more laughs than what Naruto did, and for some odd reason that _really_ ticked him off.

"Screw you, old man!"

_Ah, it was going to be a long day, wasn't it?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto's face peeled off the desk as the class came close to ending. He glanced at his red-headed friend, trying to give a smile, but it came out as a yawn. A very unattractive yawn, which made the blond burst into laughter. Gaara shook his head, standing up he glanced over at Naruto, waiting for his goodbyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'll catch 'ya later. Just make sure you don't stay up all night yakking your head off.", Naruto joked, waving to his friend as he stood to gather his own items. A shadow caught his eye and he turned to see his milky-eyed friend standing behind him.

"Hey, for once I have nothing to do, want to come with me?" Neji asked, pointing over his shoulder to an unspecified area.

"Oh, ho, ho, Neji, how unusual of you to get down to the nitty-gritty and with a man no less? Shame shame." Naruto teased, repeatedly brushing his right index finger lightly over the top of his left index finger.

The pale face burned a bright red, "I meant to get something to eat! Dango!"

Naruto turned on the high beams as he smiled brightly, "If you're paying, of course!"

His phone went off with it's loud techno music, he held up a finger to his friend as he turned away to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_ The impatient voice of his boss came through, loud and strong.

"I'm still at college." He replied. Wasn't the pictures enough? He got in trouble at least four times today with Jiraiya since he had to take out of phone and take basically the same pictures over and over right in the middle of class. He even had to turn down Neji's offer of exchanging numbers, fearing the Uchiha's wrath were he to find the Hyuuga's number in there.

"_I'm coming to get you now. I'll be there in a little."_, Naruto listened as Sasuke's voice got distant and took on an annoyed tone. Was that Shikamaru he heard talking to Sasuke?

"Uhm," Naruto paused, glancing back at his long haired companion, "I got a ride back. Don't worry."

"_With who?" _Suspicion rose in the yakuza's voice.

"I don't know, but they have candy."

He heard Sasuke scoff at the comment, _"I'm sending Kiba. I can't come, I have to wait for someone."_

"Oh, but really. I have a ride. And I'm going to grab some grub with Neji really quick."

It got silent for a few moments before, _"Make it damn fast."_

***beep***

Naruto listened to the dial tone momentarily before returning the phone to his pocket.

He gave the thumbs up to the Hyuuga, "Let's go!"

They made their way to a small family type restaurant, it wasn't really that crowded. It had someone coming in every now and then. They sat down after Neji ordered their dangos and paid for them.

"So, how's it been going Neji? You know, with the fam and all." Neji really never talked about his family issues, but once he did he would be on a roll for about an hour, just venting about family occasions, his cousin and how he has to be nice and what not.

Neji opened his mouth to reply, but it seemed like his phone beat him to the line. The brunette answered his phone, politely dismissing himself from the bench they were sitting on. Naruto ran his fingers along the creases in the wooden surface trying to keep his head down so he wouldn't look _that _lonely or out of place. Once his friend returned he held the palm of his hand towards the blond so he could speak first.

"I got to go." He said, panic apparent on his face and in the way he spoke.

Blue eyes widened, "Is everything okay?" He asked, attempting to keep himself from sounding _too _concerned. Neji gave an incoherent reply and stormed out of the restaurant leaving Naruto by himself to stare around at all the other people that were gathering in the small building.

After being ditched by Neji because of some 'oh so important issue', Naruto found himself staring down at the soy sauce covered dango feeling terribly alone. He spotted a couple of girls chatting and shifted in his seat so he could hear their conversation. They were probably talking about how cute he was. The thought made him smile silently to himself.

"What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"I told you, when my period comes on it's like cleaning up the scene where a triple homicide took place."

"I know! Mine is like I just slaughtered a goat or something."

Okay, so he wasn't listening to others' conversations. That was very cringe worthy and almost made him lose his appetite. Almost. He slid a dango off the toothpick and carefully held it between his teeth before sucking it in and chomping down on it. He looked up and noticed a man sitting by himself. His long hair hidden underneath a baseball cap that threw his face into shadows. His eyes weren't also not visible, they were covered by dark tinted sunglasses. He casually leaned on his right hand while his left hand rolled a stick deprived of dangos back and forth on the round plate.

Naruto picked up his plate full of dangos and made his way over to the obscure looking man and plopped himself down across the table from him. The man didn't even flinch, let alone raise his head to acknowledge that someone was sitting right across from him.

A smile touched Naruto's lips as he pushed his plate towards the stranger, "Hey, my friend just left me here by myself to finish all this food, and I can't do it, so I was wondering if you could join me?" His eye twitched slightly from the lie, he would've easily been able to scarf down this amount of food in no time, but he didn't really want to eat by himself.

The blond noticed a vague shrug of the man's shoulders and a hand reached out to grab a stick. Naruto noted that the fingernails were painted purple. _Odd hobby._

He watched the man chew slowly and carefully, like it would be his last meal, "So, I don't usually come here often, how about you?" His response was a long winded shake of the head, "Uhm, okay, I see that you're really busy, so you can keep the plate and I'll just go away." Naruto turned on the side of the bench to stand up, but a green item spun across the table and slowly came to a stop in front of him.

"Uhm, life saver?", He inquired, looking down at the item. Another nod answered his question and he picked it up, fiddling with the wrapper to try and set the candy free. He popped it into his mouth and put on a show of green tinted teeth, "I love sweets!" He proclaimed as he reclaimed his seat.

"I don't like sweets." The man finally spoke. His voice, silky smooth and deep. Naruto practically fell out of his chair with that response, and not just because it startled him that the stranger found his voice box, but because who in the hell doesn't like candy?

"Then how come you have candy?" He asked, swallowing the access saliva that was beginning to build up in his mouth.

A slight frown creased the sides of the strangers lips, "Some lady gave them to me." Another life saver, white this time, came hurtling towards him; he used the palm of his hand to keep it from falling off the edge of the table.

"Ooh, I see." Naruto's head dropped down so he could further inspect the man's veiled face, only being able to make out two long lines on each side of his face that ran from his tear ducts down to the middle of his nose. The older man turned his head away from the curious blond, and Naruto picked up the cue and repositioned his head on his hand, "So, I really like sweets, most people I know like sweets too, but me? I _really_ like sweets. I like ramen too, ramen is the best. Miso flavored. I've been called a ramen freak before, but they were just being an ass. I don't use anything to make my hair spike up like this, really." He tugged a section of his hair down and after he let it go it flew back up into it's previous place, "I wonder why my pick up lines never work on girls, they seem to avoid me like I'm some type of plague." A deep sigh escaped his victim's throat and Naruto smiled apologetically, "Okay, enough about me! I want to hear about you!" He paused, "So, what do you think of me? Never mind, I'll shut-up." He ran his index and thumb across his mouth, pretending that there was a zipper there.

"It's alright. I can listen."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Naruto sighed inwardly. He dug his phone out of his pocket and smiled at his eating companion, "Sorry, its my reminder. I have to take a picture of any person I'm with and the place I'm at. You don't mind if I take a picture of you, do you?" Naruto asked, snapping two pictures of his surroundings. He got up and took a picture of the outside of the diner before returning back inside and looking down at the man, awaiting his reply.

"Not at all." A smirk teased the man's lips. Naruto took a seat next to the stranger and fiddled with the camera options, trying to make it go back to taking pictures and away from the saved files. He heard a couple of clanks beside him, but fully ignored it as his tongue protruded between his lips in concentration.

_Eureka!_ Naruto screaming triumphantly to himself as he got the camera to comply with his wishes. He titled his head closer to the man's shoulder and shot out a 'peace' sign with his fingers.

_Click-click!_

_Okay… Attach… Yes I'm sure I want to attach!….Send…. Yes I'm sure I want to send! Sent!_ Naruto snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket like it was a McDonald's receipt, but had to retrieve it two minutes later after it began vibrating like crazy.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke**

**You're dead!**

Naruto scrolled down, his stomaching lurching sideways like it was doing a rendition of 'Thriller' in his abdomen. There was forty-seven more messages from Sasuke, all of which were saying pretty much the same thing.

"Oh, gawd! What did I do?"

"Is there something wrong?" He heard that deep silky voice from beside him ask. Blue eyes turned to answer his question, but once he looked up he had to search for his voice that scurried to the back of his throat in fear.

Then finally popped out, "Hello Judas…", He said in a hushed whisper. He had to pinch his lips together to keep himself from letting out a shriek. Was it just him, or did this guy have a _striking _resemblance to his prick of a boss? The man that seemed to have stolen his voice had removed his hat and sunglasses revealing his face. The only differences between his employer and this stranger was that Sasuke was paler, his hair was shorter with bangs in the front while this man had bangs that outlined his face, and those lines that ran on the older man's face were absent on Sasuke's.

His lips twisted into an all-knowing smirk, he stared back at the blond with an amused expression, "I asked you a question."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head, to the point where he might have to preserve them in cups and put them back in once he had his mind in the right place. "Uh-I-Uhm-Thi…", Naruto fumbled with his words hopelessly as the older Sasuke clone stared at him through placid eyes.

The man's amused smirk crumpled into a scowl, "What?" He asked, clearly not pleased by Naruto's mouth stupor.

The blonde's mind raced, that guy must've thought that he was mentally challenged. Naruto opened his mouth, praying that the correct words would fall out, "Aurg….Uhm…Te…kur…", He said, reinforcing his spontaneous retardation.

"Your conversation skills are depreciating.", The long haired man said, slight bemusement crawling to the surface of his voice.

_Oh, why must I torture myself?_ The smaller male thought, "No-Um Me…Smart…Me…Uh… Speak… W-words…"

_Retard. Retard. Retard._

"Clearly." The man stood up preparing to leave, but Naruto, being that fool that he was, clamped down hard on the other's wrist, he looked up, his blue eyes juggling a crazed expression with stupid about to be tossed into the act.

"Sasuke." Naruto finally managed to say. The other man leaned in a bit, as if he was waiting for something else to be added, but the voices in Naruto's head all unanimously voted for him to keep his mouth shut, so he did.

A crease made itself apparent on the older man's forehead, he sat down again and brought the glasses back to their rightful place on the bridge of his nose.

"What about my little brother?" Let's just say that if Naruto had some food in his mouth, it would've probably ended up on the older Uchiha's face and hair. The small tan hand sprang open, and now it was _his _turn to stand up, but it was almost like an invisible force stopped him from going any farther and all the Uchiha had to do was call his name.

"Naruto-kun."

Blue eyes scurried for cover, quickly pulling down eyelid drapes to hide behind an orange tint.

"I knew it was you." He heard the bench creak in response to the man getting up. The presence hovered over him like a dark blanket, chuckling softly behind him. "Blond, five foot four inches, weighing one hundred and eight pounds, blue eyes, three scars on each side of his face, incredibly dumb."

_Okay, unnecessary._ Naruto thought, paying more attention to the insult than to the fact that this man could've spotted him in a crowd full of British people walking through a snow storm at night.

He spun on his heel, turning around to face the taller male, "I'll have you know, I'm highly intelligent." He paused, finding a way to prove his accusation, "The word 'homophobe' is used to describe words that sound the same." He halted, tearing his eyes to the right side of his eye sockets. _Or was it homogeny? Or homoerotic…homo something._

The other man's eyebrow seemed to rise as if he was telling himself, _Yeah, definitely stupid._

Naruto crushed his index fingers against each other, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the intense grayish eyes of the Uchiha, "I-I guess I'll be heading back…" He slowly backed away, dragging one foot behind the other.

"Not to worry," Said the Uchiha, "I was just on my way to see my little brother." He walked past the blond, pushing the blue drapes that hung at the entrance to the side, "My car is right out front."

Blue eyes dropped to the floor, "I don't know…"

"I have more candy in my car."

"Uhm, I guess it wouldn't be too bad…" He trudged his way behind the Uchiha, noticing that he put back on the black cap.

They stopped in front a sleek red sports car and the man eyed him curiously, "Get in the car, stupid." Was all he said before disappearing into the driver's side. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. Wow, did that piss him off? How about that bastard not talk to him like that before he drag him out of that damn expensive car and beat the hell out of him with a pineapple. Woops, did he just say that out loud?

"Excuse me?" The voice rang dangerously through the air.

Naruto tried to reengage his mind so he could apologize, "You heard me! You prick!" Woops, did he say that out loud, too? The Uchiha back tracked out of his car and stood toe to toe with the blond, narrowing his eyes on the bright blond hair.

Dark eyes stared at him, wholly unaffected by the insult, "Get. In. The. Car." He repeated, leaving out the ending part from his last command. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before blue eyes tore away and looked at the black leather inside of the automobile.

Naruto mumbled underneath his breath as he got into the car, "You lucky I need a ride, if I didn't, ho-doggy, you best believe…" Sasuke's brother grimaced as he returned back to the driver's seat and turned on the car.

The car purred in response as he revved his engine and Naruto's face read _show off_ as they drove away.

Now, Naruto was almost _certain_ that this man was related to Sasuke without a single doubt in his mind. His body sunk into the seat as the Uchiha sped through the roads, no light signal or anything. He tried to look out the window, but everything was mashed into one giant blur, the occasional stop sign catching his eye.

"Uh, that was a red light you just passed." Naruto pointed out as they drove through the last red light. Tire screeches the aftermath.

"Very good."

"Uhm, okay, I got to admit that wasn't the reply I was looking for, uuh… Dude." The man placed his knee on the steering wheel as he leaned over to Naruto's side and ruffled through the glove compartment and tossed a chocolate bar in the blonde's direction. Tan hand flew to the steering wheel, and grey eyes flickered with amusement as he sat straight up.

"Itachi."

"Oh, gee, now since we're acquainted, Itachi was it?" He asked, but not expecting to be told again, "How about slowing down there, 'cause at the moment I'm afraid we'll be sent back in the past or something at the speed you're going." Naruto's fingers fumbled clumsily with the paper, his trembling hand raised the bar to his lips and took a chunk of the chocolate into his mouth.

That piece of chocolate quickly became lodged in Naruto's throat as they spun into the large Uchiha's mansion estate. Naruto's mind screamed as he fought to cough it out of his throat. Itachi stopped the car and maneuvered his way over to Naruto, managing to get himself underneath the blond male with his arms wrapped around the other's narrow hips giving him an awkward version of the Heimlich, after a few squeezes the chocolate successfully erupted out of his throat just as the passenger's side door was opening. The candy made a perfect arch and landed right on the Uchiha's white shirt. Uchiha Sasuke's shirt, that is.

Naruto smiled widely at his boss, Sasuke clearly not as amused as he stared down at the brown chunk that stained his shirt. Dark eyes turned their attention towards a certain blond male and then at the other man that still had his arms firmly fastened to him. The rage on the raven's face scurried for cover, but could not find anywhere else to go.

Naruto laughed nervously as he tried to release himself from the vice grip around his abdomen. Sasuke was shooting daggers from his eyes as he watched the blond climb out of the car.

Naruto held the candy bar in front of the yakuza, trying to make light of the situation, "So? What do you think?" He said, referring to the candy bar.

"What do I think?" He slapped the chocolate out of Naruto's hand and glared harder, if that was even possible, "Get that shit out of here, is what I think. You dumb ass, how in the world do you manage to run into my fucking brother, of all people?"

A frown imprinted itself on the tan face as his eyes dropped along with the candy bar, _Well, what I think is that that abusive tone of voice is highly unnecessary and Ouch with the cursing…_

"What? My tone of voice isn't the only thing that's going to be abusive."

_Did I say that out loud again? _Naruto was preparing for the wrath of the yakuza, but a deep voice cut through the violent atmosphere, "Tsk, tsk, little brother." Itachi said, shaking his head like a mother would were she chastising her child. He climbed out the car and approached his brother slowly.

Sasuke's anger shifted from Naruto to his older brother, but the blond could feel that it become about eighty-five percent weaker towards the older Uchiha.

The younger Uchiha's gaze went back to his assistant for a quick second, "Naruto, take this shirt and clean it up." He ordered, unbuttoning his shirt revealing a white beater underneath. He tossed the shirt at the blond like it was a dirty rag, and Naruto, happy to have an excuse to leave, rushed to the mansion.

"Little brother, you've grown taller since I've last seen you." Itachi said, taking Naruto's direction of making light of the raven's anger.

Sasuke scoffed, "Of course, it's been years since I last seen you." He glanced back at his brother, seeing Itachi inspect him with a trained eye. He heightened his defense shield, "So, why are you here?"

His brother chuckled softly, as if he was entertained at how stupid the question was, "You should know, after what I heard yesterday, Father sent me here immediately to check up on you. That ball rarely, if ever, is anything short of perfect, and yet somehow there were _several _mishaps yesterday." His head turned in the direction of the large mansion, "All I kept hearing about was this blond. Blond this. Blond that. I even heard that he got into it with those three girls Father has been trying to get you betrothed to."

Sasuke shook his head despairingly, "I have no idea why he sends them back every year…" He avoided the part about Naruto, not really wanting to discuss anything about him. His father can get quite rash when he thinks _anything _will jeopardize Sasuke's chances of making his father richer. What made him even angrier is that Itachi _never_ had to suffer through one of these parties. His father always let Itachi be single, single and happy. "Are you going to come to my office?" The yakuza asked, his thumb jutting in the general vicinity of his working area.

Itachi slowly closed the gap between them, his index and middle fingers separating from the rest of the pack, aiming for the pale forehead that hid behind a thin layer of ebony bangs.

_Poke_. Sasuke's head recoiled in response to the touch. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time. I have to get to sleep early. There's a meeting early in the morning and I can't be late." The raven rubbed tenderly at the spot his brother had touched. He knew Itachi always tried to be gentle when he did that, but it always wound up leaving a mark because he didn't know his own strength and it hurt a lot more than what he intended. That's presuming if _gentle_ was his intention at all.

"Uhm, Yeah.", Sasuke replied, hating the way he lost his tough exterior whenever his brother did that to him. A ghost of a smile appeared on Itachi's lips as he walked silently beside his younger brother. Once they entered the building, unhappiness peeled off the younger Uchiha like a bad scent, he hated having his brother around his workers. He was sure to have to answer the questions of why there were so many people living with him and on top of that, the only one who knew his true feelings about his brother was Kiba, but that's only because Kiba was his very first employee. Sasuke felt the presence of his brother leave and halted to look around.

He spotted Itachi close to Naruto, leaning over his shoulder and slipping something into his hand. Seeing his big brother's face that close to his assistant's made his blood boil.

"What's wrong boss?" Kiba asked, his worried eyes fixated on his raven employer.

The raven felt his face muscles relax, not even noticing that they had twisted into a look of displeasure, "Nothing." He brushed past the brunette and made his way to the duo. That giggling idiot turning to look at him through perplexed blue orbs, "Let's go Itachi." Sasuke spat, quickly feeling his patience for his brother diminishing. The blond prepared to make his leave, but found his body careening back towards the older Uchiha and his back collided with Itachi's muscle packed chest.

"He's coming with me." His brother said, demanding more than asking.

Sasuke's eyes burned with rage, realizing why he hated the older Uchiha being around, "I don't think so." Sasuke managed to say through a calm façade.

Itachi placed his hand on top of the blond mop, his eyes daring his brother to take offense, "Oh? And what is he to you, exactly? A worker is a worker, it shouldn't be any more and often is less." Grey eyes narrowed with delight as black eyes narrowed with furry.

"So this guy walks into a bar, right?" Both Uchiha's heard the blond start, neither one taking their eyes off the other, "And he said 'Ouch'." The blond laughed, and with each second his laughter got slower and quieter. The room suddenly became blanketed by a thick fog of silence and anger.

Naruto always hated that awkward silence whenever he tells a funny story and no one laughs. Usually the only way to dissuade the situation is to nervously cough in your hand, or feign a seizure, but this time Naruto settled with breaking free of the elder's grip and striding towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "Good night, Itachi." His voice more venomous than a rattle snake.

"Good night, brother." He walked up to Naruto, slipping one more piece of candy into the blonde's hand, "Naruto." He disappeared up the steps.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts and it was almost as if it flushed the tension from his muscles.

"Let's go, you're staying in my room." He yanked the blond by his wrist, dragging him up the steps.

"W-Wait!" Naruto sputtered, "I'm not even tired yet!"

"Don't tell me about things that don't matter. We're going to my office first. I have matters that need to be attended to."

Once they were surrounded by the thick solitude that the Uchiha's office provided, Naruto was pushed roughly against the wall, giving a soft _oomph_ with the collision.

"Enough with Itachi." Sasuke said, anger dripping from his voice like a sieve.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his eyes rolling to give the extra effect of his annoyance with the younger Uchiha.

"Itachi always finds ways to take things away from me." _Even so, I want nothing more than to make him proud. _His mind reminded him, making him even more frustrated.

Blond eyebrows raised, as if questioning him, "Things? Gee, I didn't know I was something that could be purchased."

"I bought you for two million yen. You _are_ something that can be purchased."

Naruto's face contorted in defeat, but his mouth didn't get that memo, "What the hell does that have to do with anything? I'm not a _thing_, I'm a human being. I don't know what this beef is with your brother, but I think it's something that a couple of years in counseling can help."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, lifting him away from the wall before slamming him back into the hard surface, "There is no beef," He hissed between his teeth, "There is hard working me, then there's Itachi. Itachi who has everything laid out for him by my parents because he's oh-so-fucking perfect. I have to kiss ass and Itachi kisses his own damn rings. He can have anything he wants, but he decides whatever I have he wants and he uses our parents to get them." _But why am I still finding myself trying to please him?_

Naruto lifted his hands in defense, "Whoa, slow down. Not computing." The blond found himself whirling around the room until his back came crashing down on something a lot softer than the marble wall with the Uchiha looming over him.

"You're a total moron. Let's just say that you're not going a damn step out of this house without my permission. You're not living with anyone. You're _mine._ The only way you're leaving me is if there's a bullet lodged in your skull.", He pressed his finger to the tan temple, daring his assistant to challenge him. After a few moments of stillness, the Uchiha straightened his body, allowing the blond to get off the couch. For once, Naruto's mouth kept shut without a response, he watched his boss go behind his desk and ruffle his hair, forcing himself to concentrate on the paper in front of him.

Naruto walked to the door, his eyes forcing themselves to glance at the Uchiha whose eyes were smoldering in quiet rage, it took even more will power to shut the door. He slid down against the wall and buried his face into his arms that rested on top of his knees.

Sasuke wasn't even the type of person to even _like_ people, so why did he choose to latch onto Naruto? Poke and prod him like he was a specimen ready for dissection? Why _him?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The few hours that Sasuke was in his office, he continued to glance at the door, hoping that solitude would betray him for once and that blond would come bulldozing through his office door, loud and too happy for it to be one A.M. and, of course, would have that stupid smile spread across his face.

But this was Uchiha Sasuke, solitude was more loyal to him than his workers. It was the only thing to stay beside him, lurking around him like a shadow. Exhaustion settled in, and his shoulders slumped from a stressful day. He sighed out loud as he stood up from his desk and pushed his chair in. He flicked the switch off before exiting the room and pulling the door shut so he could lock it. He stepped forward, accidentally stepping on that idiot blond.

His eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the snoring blond that splayed across the floor, his body looking like he tried to make snow angles, snoring quietly. Sasuke knelt beside him and rapped the small male in the head with his balled up hand. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, yawning loudly in the process.

"Sasssuuukkeee… You… Bastard… Letsss… Go….To.. Sleep…", He stood up and grabbed his boss by the hand, guiding him towards the Uchiha's bedroom. He stumbled over his own tired feet. It was like he was dreaming, was Naruto there? Was solitude taking a step out of his way and letting him through? Or was this a cruel dream that would only leave an empty feeling in his chest when he woke up in the morning?

He gave into the pressure of exhaustion, allowing sleepiness to take over his body.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sasuke! Sasuuuukkkke!" The Uchiha eyes slowly opened, it was morning time and his assistant stood over him, his blue eyes glazed over with worry. He lifted his head in acknowledgement.

"Wake up! It's late! Your brother left already, but he said that he would be back later in the day!" Yelled Naruto, his voice annoying the living hell out of Sasuke at the moment.

Sasuke's head flopped back onto his arms like a dead fish taking it's last breath. Naruto shook his head in a _Tsk, Tsk._ manner as he walked towards the door, "I put your coffee on your desk. I'll bring up your breakfast as soon as Chouji's ass gets done eating."

Sasuke sat up, straightening out his back. He looked down and noticed papers scattered about. His gaze shifted to his room and realized that he wasn't in his room at all, he was still in his office. Shikamaru sitting lazily at the side of his room with his head tilted back and Kiba blowing streams of smoke into the air confirmed that this was his working area.

The Uchiha's hand darted out for the coffee, he took in the warmth that surrounded his palm, it encased him with a feeling of peace, if only for the moment. Glancing down at his jacket, he stared at the left side of his body. He was right, it did leave an empty feeling in his chest.

He downed his coffee and stared into the mug. It felt way too empty to be filled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapter 9: A Yakuza's Day At the Park

Apologies for how long it took to update, I felt like I had a psychic moment, "Is this a block I sense? Oh, why yes it is!"

Oh, and ATTENTION! I am _**NOT**_ A TWILIGHT FAN! Some people really don't pay attention to what I say. xD

Aw! Frowny face! I know you all wanted that first scenario to be true, but alas, I am an ass. xD I REALLY want to hurry up and get chapter 9 done, because I'm so anticipating on writing chapter 10. I think it'll be my best one.. EVA! Anywhoozles, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I seriously do! Isn't that just every author's wish?

Thank you for reading and review if you want to make me happy-y-yier!

**~ShonenYaoi**


End file.
